Immortal Surprise
by Miss Saryna
Summary: DISCLAIM INUYASHA/LORD OF THE RINGS. "What're you waiting for?" "Shhh. You'll see." "...eh!" "That's right, my friend." "Aragorn! Is she bathing!" Mature for later chapters. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my disclaimer for everything, from this chapter on, I do not own anything or anyone in this story. Inuyasha and Lord of the Rings are not mine, so I give it up to their creators modestly. This is just a remake of their works, just a little something that I thought would be fun. R&R, y'all!**

**Immortal Surprise**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**No!" Kagome yelled, giving it her all to rush to Inuyasha's side, but with Miroku and Sango both holding her back it was neigh impossible. Tears streamed down her face as she looked to her best friend, her first love, and his returning face of regret met her grief full on. Neither Sango nor Miroku spoke a word. They gave their friends the privacy of if the two weren't there, but were both allowing Inuyasha to do what he must. **

"**I promised, Kagome, I have to go with Kikyo," he spoke in a soft tone, only meant for Kagome's ears and for his intentions, everyone pretended not to hear the sadness in his voice. Kikyo above all else ignored the grief she was causing Inuyasha, but she merely stood there, waiting for the hell that awaited them both in mere moments.**

"**Please…" Kagome trailed off hopelessly.**

"**Feh. Like you say, I gotta do what I gotta do," Inuyasha said with his usual grin, though it did not meet his eyes in the slightest. "You'd better not run off with that mangy wolf when I'm gone. He's a runt," he joked half way, but he won out when he was greeted by a choked laugh from Kagome's shaking form.**

"**I won't," she said softly, but looked up with a soft smile towards his face. It was a smile he knew well from that day by the well, the day when she chose her fate to stay by his side regardless of this outcome. It brought a lump to his throat. "He's not my type."**

"**Whatever," he said, though the word held none of his usual attitude. The word was soft, much like a man defeated by a fate he'd fought against for years. "Here," he said, tossing something to her, which she caught, but when she looked up in surprise at what he'd given to her, he was already in Kikyo's arms. In a flash of light, the two were gone forever, in hell together as he'd promised her years prior. Just like Kikyo always wanted and, as she said, it was the only thing keeping her there. **

"**Inuyasha…" That was the sole word that brought on an avalanche of sobs, hiccups, and yells of grief from the petite, now twenty-three year old, Kagome. It took many hours for her sobs and cries to subside, but even longer still for her to note the new presence among the three of them. It was not Shippo, for he'd been left behind with Kaede, and she took a moment to stare upon the great demon lord. "Lord…Sesshomaru?" she questioned, but she was quickly busied with wiping her tear stained face.**

"**Priestess. The half-breed has passed." he stated rather than asked, but Kagome nodded anyway. It was the way things were between them, he would ask a not question and she would answer. More than usually affirming his not question to be true. Once Sesshomaru had gotten passed the grief of never obtaining the coveted sword of his brother's, he was able to come to terms with much of the things that had riddled him with rage for so many years. Humans, for instance, no longer left a bitter taste in his mouth nor a unquenchable need for blood in his beast. With this acknowledgement, he found himself having less problems admitting that he enjoyed Rin's company, even if only to himself. Then came the priestess, Kagome, who protected his young ward when he was not around at times. This gave him reason to be curious about her, gave him a guise to ask questions of her. It was during those long days, 'assisting' his brother with the defeat of Naraku, that he grew rather used to the priestess being around him. Awkward-silences turned to friendly chats, which turned to something he couldn't quite put his finger on. **

"**He kept his promise," she said pitifully, but her face remained clear. She looked up at Sesshomaru with the same calm, courage she had had since he'd first noticed her. Her face showed all emotions, but at the very same time it gave nothing away. It was a hard thing to understand without seeing, and even the blank lord could see such a priestess could be most helpful in times of need.**

"**Your wish?" he asked, it being a real question and the actual question, which both caught Kagome off guard. Her brows rose into her bangs before knitting together in silent thought. With a scrunched up face, she reached into her pocket, but as if by response to her thoughts the jewel within began to flash painfully bright. Everyone in the clearing averted their eyes and covered them, hiding from the sheer brightness. **

"**Kagome," a voice broke through to Kagome in her stupor of shock, and she looked up in complete surprise to see the great priestess, Midoriko. In her shock, Kagome fell forwards to her knees, but she just stared up at the long dead priestess. "Oh, child. Everything will become clear very soon," she said in a very soft, understanding voice. It was much like a mother speaking to a child who'd just fallen for the very first time. **

"**How?" Kagome asked, though as soon as the question left her mouth she realized something. Lord Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were all three frozen in place. The trees, the nature, and everything around them was frozen in time. "What's going on?" The question caused a smile to glow across the older priestess's face.**

"**I have much to discuss with you, but do not let the situation disturb you. Everyone and everything will be as if none of this has ever happened," she said with a lyrical giggle, and she floated down to stand before the younger girl. Staring, Kagome just stood up after a good two minutes, but jumped when she saw Kiara jump to Midoriko's side. "Oh, my furry companion, so you've decided to assist Lady Kagome, have you?" she asked in a joyful tone, and was greeted immediately with a purring two-tailed Kiara. **

"**Assist me? With what?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused, but become worried when a slightly frown crossed Midoriko's face.**

"**So little time, but so much to explain," Midoriko spoke to no one in particular, and at the very same time she seemed to be talking everyone. This made Kagome tip her head in her kitten like confusion. A bell like giggle filled the air as Midoriko took Kagome's face into her hands, smiling brightly. "One door closes, another must open. You've completed one difficult quest, now another has came into your path. Unlike this past one, this one, I assure you, will be your last. At the end of this journey, you may choose to remain there or return to your family. I will come to you in the end to hear your choice," she explained in her bell like tone of joy as she ran her thumbs up and down Kagome's cheeks, as if to comfort the girl before her. Kagome felt nothing, just gained a stare of utter shock. Through the entire journey, Kagome had told herself that once it was done, she would return home and go on with her normal life. Normal. That was a good question. "Can you return to the life you once knew or would you only return to yearn for the life left behind?" Midoriko asked once she'd released the young priestess. Raising her hand, she stroked the two-tailed cat softly as she awaited a response.**

"**I just-I'm-Am I suited for this new world better?" the young priestess asked, but quickly blushed as she realized her question didn't quite cover what she wanted. "What I mean is, will I be able to defend myself, assist others, and all that better than I did here?" she asked looking somewhat saddened by her own thoughts. "I want to be helpful in more ways than just standing around shooting arrows," Kagome explained bashfully, but a giggle made her look in somewhat surprise and annoyance. Bearing her soul to the elder priestess was turning into a laugh-at-Kagome fest. Quite hurtful.**

"**Oh, dear, dear Kagome, this is why I've appeared before you," she said with a playful smile, but this left Kagome drawing blanks. With another giggle, the elder priestess waved her arm and as quick as it had happened, the rest of the world was moving once more. "A wish will come in time, shard collecting ones," Midoriko spoke, voice suddenly very serious and calm. It was as if the giggling, bubbly woman from moments ago was gone. This fact both confused and worried Kagome. Why was it that the great Midoriko felt the need to be withdrawn with others but not when alone with Kagome? "There is much to be done, but little than a year to do it all, so I must be quick. Our dear Kagome, here, will be sent on yet another journey, one in another time and place. She will need all the help she can-" Midoriko explained before she was cut off.**

"**Kagome will not go without learning to defend herself. That weak excuse for a weapon she calls a bow will be mastered and then some," Sesshomaru explained, still half in awe at seeing the long dead priestess before. It was not, after all, everyday that he saw the dead appear from such a tiny bauble, even such as the Jewel of four souls. A smile crossed Midoriko's face as she opened her arms to the group.**

"**There is little I can do for the four of you, soon to become five, but I can offer solutions to possible future problems," she explained before smiling down at the sleeping cat on her shoulder. Though before any of them could think to speak and wail was heard. Before any could gather who it had come from, an overjoyed and distraught Shippo appeared. Launching himself into Kagome's unconsciously awaiting arms, he cuddled his mother, but was soon stopped dead at the sight he beheld. Turning, he being held on Kagome's hip, Shippo stared in wonder at the long dead priestess, Midoriko.**

"**I just thought because I felt the spike of power that something had happened and I couldn't feel Inuyasha and then I felt Sesshomaru's anger and then….and then," the young fox, having kept so much inside during his race to reach his mother, broke down into loud sobs of both relief and loss. Though Inuyasha hadn't been the most kind person in the group, he'd been the only person the young fox could learn to be a demon from. The loss was most difficult for him, but he was also mourning for the loss of a possible father figure. Like Kagome, Inuyasha had to a lesser degree became a father to Shippo. Though, unlike Kagome, who was his mother to Shippo, Inuyasha just fit the roll.**

"**Shh, it's gonna be okay, Shippo," Kagome soothed as she pulled the young boy to her and hugged him close. It was something she'd grown used it, being the comfort to the rag-tag group of shard collectors. She was the one that they usually came to when they were upset, but Shippo more so than the others.**

"**My plan," Midoriko spoke, bringing the attention of the group from the motherly Kagome back to herself. "begins with a simple process and ritual that Lord Sesshomaru will know well enough. The first step will be for Kagome and Kiara to become one,"**

**Hope y'all enjoyed. Read, review, and help me get the muse to update faster XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in chapter one for reference on what I own, though I really don't own anything in this story besides the plot theme. Enjoy.

Immortal Surprise

CHAPTER TWO

"Become one?"

"What?"

"One. I see."

"How? Why?" Miroku, Sango, Lord Sesshomaru, and finally Shippo all spoke in unison in their own shock at Midoriko's odd news. Miroku in his turmoil because he knew how dangerous it was to combine a priestess of any power, let alone one as strong as Kagome, with a full demon. Sango took the news as she did everything, she turned right to worry for her sister like friend and wanted more than anything to know if Kagome would survive. Lord Sesshomaru was shocked that the priestess knew of the process, but he saw the advantages to having the young priestess becoming one with the two tailed cat. Shippo reacted as any once parentless child would, with fear of being alone once again. Though before Midoriko could ease their fears, Kagome cut her off with her head bowed.

"And this will make it so I can help?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper. A smile crossed the dead priestess's face as she looked upon the girl she'd watched over for her long twenty-three years of life. Kagome was such a pure hearted girl.

"Yes, Kagome, I assure you. Becoming one with Kiara will most likely make everything in the world to come much easier," she explained, but stopped as the young fox, Shippo, leaped from his mother's arms into her own. Shocking the group, besides Kagome, who'd all thought the woman to only be a ghostly figure.

"Lady Midoriko, I wish to be permitted to travel with my mother to this other world," the young fox asked as eloquently as one his age possibly could. The smile that had graced the dead priestess's face grew as she petted Shippo's furry tail.

"Yes, young one, but I am sad to say only those of you present may accompany young Kagome. The journey I am sending her on is long to come from when you arrive, so my apologies, Miroku, Sango, but you will not be alive when the time comes. If that changes your mind on accompanying her, I am sure it will be of no insult to Kagome," the dead priestess explained as best she could, but her smile to the young fox remained intact as she did not turn her eyes from him. Both Sango and Miroku gained surprised expression, and turned to one another, engaging in a silent debate on their options.

"Lady Kagome needs someone with actual know how of spiritual powers, so I'm going," Miroku spoke up first, but smiled towards Sango.

"Demon slaying isn't a dying art here with Kohaku, so it would be best for me to spread it in this new world. Be it through I or Kagome," Sango's answering grin told it all, and with the soft sound of sniffling, the two that spoke looked to the young priestess, Kagome.

"Thank you guys. So much," Kagome said, tears filling her eyes, and she gave no further thanks as she threw her arms around Sango. Within a blink, the young fox had joined in and was hugging his mother from the side. Miroku, who was wary of Sango's wrath, merely patted Kagome's head in a brotherly manner.

"Priestess," Lord Sesshomaru's elegant voice captured everyone's attention with its silent demand for obedience, but most of all it caught the person he was facing's attention, Midoriko. The two shared a silent conversation, one that none of the others seemed able to decipher. Kagome, however, seemed to nod with whatever the two were seemingly saying, and it took less than a few moments for an agreement to be met. "I see. You believe with the right timing her blood will accept and mold with that of the demon cat," he asked his not question and both priestesses nodded to him.

"There's danger to this ritual?" Shippo asked in honest worry for his mother.

"Of course, and during the full moon…Yes," Miroku seemed to finally come to understand what was going on, but he'd long left Sango and Shippo behind in his logic. Shippo, however, was the first to speak up.

"I'm completely lost! During the full moon what?" the young boy screeched out, but was quickly silenced by a growl from a certain demon lord.

"Calm yourself, kit. The matter shall be explained in a moment," Lord Sesshomaru soothed and chided the young fox all in the same statement. Kagome smiled in thanks to the demon lord, but pulled Shippo into her arms as she turned him and herself to face the elder priestess. This was something both needed more information on.

"From the information I've gathered, the full moon is a time of purity and demonic energy, but also a time of harmony," she explained with a knowing smile, but when everyone followed her gaze they were all rather surprised to see Lord Sesshomaru smiling. Not one of his I'm-gonna-kill-you smirks, but a real, honest smile. Kagome smiled as she looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, and his smile didn't drop when he looked to the younger priestess. The time for grudges and squabbles had passed, now all that remained was the need to fix what should've never existed in the first place.

-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-

(I assumed it was a given that Kagome would return to her time, say her goodbye's, and prepare for the ritual coming within weeks. For this fact, I didn't feel the need to include the travel from the space of Midoriko to the well and so on.)

"Mama, I'm back!" Kagome yelled as per usual, but this time it just had a sort of finality. The feeling of knowing that she may not ever come back was in the forefront of her mind, and she was having a hard time keep her expression from showing her obvious discomfort with the idea. Her mama, grandpa, and brother, Souta, were just too important. And yet, she knew she had to go. She knew it, but she didn't like saying goodbye to them. Again.

"Kagome!" a young, distinctly male voice reached her ears, and she opened her arms without a second thought as a small body crashed into her own. It was a joyfully moment. A short lived joy, but still enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Hey, you little squirt," she greeted, affectionately ruffling his hair, and laughing at the expression of his face when he jerked back in playful annoyance.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" he yelled in what could be taken as both laughing and whining at the very same time. It was then that she noted the subtle changes in her brother, at his adorable age of fourteen, he was gaining facial hair, body muscle, and overall a good look for an athletic boy, like he always was. All that soccer was bound to do something for him, that's what Kagome told herself as she looked him over.

"Oh, stop being such a weenie!" she exclaimed with a giggle, but was quickly cut off by her mother, who happened to walk in at just the right moment. (just for the sake of nipping this question in the bud, because I never heard her mother or grandfather's names in the anime, they will not be mentioned in this story.)

"Oh, Kagome! Dear, want me to run a bath for you?" she asked with that oh so sweet smile on her face that let Kagome know that everything was all right. It was that smile which had always brought Kagome out of her deepest depression or sadness over Inuyasha, but this time, sadly, it was the reason she fell there.

"Uhh, no thanks, mama, but could I talk to you?" she requested with a nervous looking smile on her face, but when her mother nodded and motioned her into the dining room, she thought of something. Turning to look at her brother, who was following them, she gave a light glare, which brought on his frightened expression. "Privately, mister," she demanded with an annoyed glare, and without question, her brother scampered off. It was just like old times, but that's what brought on the sad smile on her face.

"Kagome?" her mother called from the dining room, and it was then that Kagome realized that she'd been standing in that same spot for a good five minutes just thinking about how her brother had changed over the years. Laughing nervously, Kagome rushed to where her mother was and took a seat at the table with her.

"Mama….well…" she trailed off, trying her best to be kind about the situation, but also not to drag it out to the point of being overly dramatic. There seemed to be a certain art to doing this, which was something Inuyasha never got quite right. Not even…That was all it took for the tears to begin to come to her eyes again. "…a lot has…happened, and I just don't…know where…" she tried to explain herself, but her mother cut her off.

"To begin, dear?" she supplied for her with a soft smile, but she just shook her head with that motherly smile that she always wore with her children. "Don't butter it up for me, honey, just tell it to me straight." with that she dabbed at her own eyes, but did not break down just yet. It seemed her mother was guessing along the correct lines.

"My task isn't done. The jewel is complete, but there's somewhere else I have to go to…well, save the world again," she explained as bluntly as she could, but then her mind reminded her of an important detail which her mother deserved to know. "Inuyasha…he fulfilled his promise to Kikyo. He's gone," she finished with a broken sob of her own, but looked down in dejected sadness. A pain she'd only ever grazed the surface of overwhelmed her heart once more. So much more than it had in the past, but then she was much closer to the God tree than she'd been.

"Oh, honey," her mother frightened her by suddenly appearing at her side and wrapping her in warm arms. It would seem she was severely untrained if she didn't even her hear her own mother coming towards her. "So much for you to bear at one time, but, if anyone can do this, it's you. Though, as everything in your life, this is your choice," her mother said with a soft sigh to her voice. It was clear she did not wish her daughter to go, but it was also known that Kagome would. "You will do what is right in your heart, I know you will." With that, her mother gave her one last squeeze and released her.

"Thank you, mama," she said with a slight smile, tears still a bit evident, but looking much less stressed than she had upon arrival. With a bright smile and a nod, her mother was off in the kitchen more than likely cooking supper. With a sigh, Kagome rested her chin upon the table and half closed her eyes as she thought on her future. Would she really be able to come back here with no regrets? What would hold her in this new world? Rising without reason or desire, Kagome turned slowly and made her way thoughtlessly to the God tree.

"Kagome…?" Souta called in question, but his question fell on deaf ears as his big sister just continued walking. It almost made it feel as though he'd thought, not called out, to her. This thought worried him. Souta followed after his sister in worry, and he was rather shocked to find her inside the small fenced in area around the God tree. Upon closer inspection, Kagome had her hand running up and down the tree as if this would be the last time she could see that tree. Coming up beside his sister, he grabbed her hand, but still she didn't look towards him. "Kagome?" he asked once again, and this time his voice reached her. A subtle blink was his only response for a moment before she turned to look at him.

"Souta…" she said, trailing off as if there was so much she wanted to say. Tears were evident in her eyes as she stared down at her brother, but for once, the fact of the matter was coming to her. There was a chance she may never come back. Never see any of them again, and that idea scared Kagome more than the pain that still riddled her heart.

"Some heroine you are, sis." Souta grumbled with a roll of his eyes, but just smiled at her sideways. "You have to go save the world, right? Well, stop blubbering over what you're losing and remember all those people you're gonna save and make happy. That's what a heroine does, isn't it?" he asked with a knowing smirk, but it was the manner of which he explained himself, the way he said all of that about her adventures which brought a smile to her face. Falling to her knees, Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her brother, and she cried. For the first time in a very long time, she cried on her brother, but what made the moment all the sweeter was her brother's soothing arms around her. Sometimes, even the most annoying, little brothers could be sweet.

Sorry that I'm kind of cutting you guys off there, but exam week is coming up fast. (bad excuse, I know) I promise to update over the weekend again though J Stay with me! Hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the last, if not more so J R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I know…SORRY! Been a few weeks longer than I said, but finally I'm updating! I'm sorry about my writing style, to those people who dislike it, and I thank all those people who are still reading! Christmas was awesome, and New Year's was pretty good too! Hope you all had happy holidays! Enjoy this installment!

Immortal Surprise

CHAPTER THREE

Standing in front of the well, Kagome triple checked that she had everything she wanted to bring with her. It was really going to be the last time she was going to be able to see her family in a very long time. It could be a short time for them, but for her, it'll be a few lifetimes. With a solemn nod, she closed her huge yellow backpack, and she turned to say her farewells to her first family. Her mother came forward first, looking slightly tearful.

"You do your best, Kagome, and remember to follow your heart, okay?" she asked, obviously trying not to cry, holding her daughter shoulders in place as she looked at her.

"I will, mama." Kagome said before she sniffled in her own difficulty in not crying. Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome into a tight hug, but it was the silent sobs that surprised the others. No one had heard her cry like that in a very long time.

"Oh, be careful, Kagome, and.…and we're going to miss you so much, honey," she explained in between sobs, and for once it was Kagome who was being strong. Tears fell from her eyes, but she did not break down.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too, mama, and I will." she said with more calm to her voice that she felt possible, but when she pulled back her mother's smile let her know that she understood. Her mom always understood. Taking a step back, Kagome turned her tearful attention to the person who then took a step forward, her grandfather. "Oh, grandpa," she said sadly as she saw his expression. He looked so determined.

"You graduated from high school, somehow, so I don't need to keep making up excuses for you. Though, if your friends call, I'll make something up," he grappled for something to do for his granddaughter. Anything to do to help. It's what he always did, he tried to help. Albeit, most of the time it didn't turn out helpful, it was the thought that counted. Taking a step forward, Kagome wrapped her arms around the old man sorrowfully.

"I'm gonna miss you too, grandpa," she said sadly, but smiled at how he seemed to let go of his last hope of forcing her to stay. With a sigh, he pulled back, surprising Kagome. Raising a finger for her to wait, he scurried off. Blinking in her own confusion, she did as asked and waiting. A moment later, her grandfather returned with a small box.

"You'll see demons in this new place too, I just know it! So take this, but only open it in dire need. That's what the legend says anyway…" he trailed off tapping his chin in thought, but this entire situation just made Kagome sweat drop. "I'm not really sure what it does, but I'm sure it'll help!" he concluded with a knowing smirk, but Kagome didn't respond, just shoved it into her already full bag. Ignoring her grandfather's prideful expression, she moved on to her brother, who remained silent.

"Souta?" she asked, as his head suddenly went down, finding something interesting on the ground it would seem. Tipping her head, she continued to stare at him. "Umm, Souta? I gotta go now, ya know? The full moon is tomorrow night and we gotta prepare and…" she started to ramble because she wasn't sure what else to do, but all she could was trail off when Souta finally did look up. Tears were streaming down his face, eyes were puffy, snot was visible, and his sleeves showed signs of dampness. This was all a surprise.

"It's….Kagome….Sis, don't…." he kept starting and stopping as he obviously tried to calm down himself. Every time he started though, he'd cut himself off with a sob. This all left Kagome confused. She'd thought that her brother would be the tough one, the one who would be able to handle her leave, but here he was. Without a warning, Souta took off in a sprint and threw himself at Kagome. Catching him barely before he knocked her over, Kagome wrapped her arms unsteadily around him. "Please, don't die." he said finally. All Kagome could do was gasp. As if her surprise spurred him on, Souta continued. "I won't know if you do, I know that. Cuz you probably won't come and we'll probably never see each other again and nobody will know cept us that you're still alive. But, just, please, sis, don't die. I don't wanna be an only child, I wanna be able to tell people you're somewhere else, doing amazing things. I don't want to tell people that my sister's dead!" he explained angrily, giving Kagome a squeeze, as he did his best to get a hold of his own emotions. Rubbing soothing circles into Souta's back, Kagome took a moment to collect her own thoughts before she finally responded.

"I can't promise you that, Souta, just like I couldn't promise that with Inuyasha. I just know that I'll do my best to stay alive because I don't plan on dying," she explained with a soft smile. Her brother needed to know that because Inuyasha was gone didn't mean that she would give up on life. She would mourn his death, yes, but there was nothing that would make her want to end her own life. Pulling Souta back, Kagome smiled down at her brother. "What brought this on, anyway, squirt?" she questioned in silent worry.

"Nightmare I had last night, I guess." he explained with a light blush staining his cheeks. A laugh broke from Kagome without her permission, and she messed up his hair a bit to show how silly that thought was to her. "It wasn't funny! It was really real, I swear! There was this giant monster and an old man in front of you in this ugly room and the old guy kept screaming something and then you jumped off some cliff after the old guy and-" he explained his dream, waving his arms to show effects, and would've continued if Kagome hadn't cut him off. Throwing her arms around her brother, Kagome laughed.

"Souta, I promise not to jump off a cliff after some old guy, okay?" she promised with a grin, but laughed a bit more when she heard him mumble something. "What?" she asked unsure if she should continue laughing or if she'd really hurt his feelings.

"Whatever. See if I ever worry about you." he grumbled, but the smile begging to cross his face gave him away. With a laugh and a shake of her head, Kagome went back to her place in front of all three of them.

"Well, I love you guys, and I hope someday that I can come back here." she said forlornly, but was quickly thinking of all the possibilities. "Or at the very least let you know I survived and am happy where I am," she grumbled with a grin, but without further conversation than that, she threw the giant bag over the lip of the well, jumping in after it.

Sorry that one was kind of short, but I figured I should do a chapter on just her saying goodbye to her family in her own time. Not very many people do that, which I think is kind of sad, but oh well. Hope you enjoy this small-ish chapter. Read, enjoy, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Fail on my behalf for taking so long to update, but life takes priority, just like my main page says ^-^ Still sorry, and I do hope this chapter reaches my readers in high spirits! Hopefully, this writing in the library, will become a habit! Good day!

CHAPTER FOUR

Standing at the bottom of the well in the past, Kagome looked up, unconsciously expecting Inuyasha to help her, but then her mind reminded her of the facts. Inuyasha was dead. He wouldn't be helping her anymore. That thought upset her, though she was sure that it probably always would. Nothing can be done, but hopefully time would help her deal with the loss. Sighing to herself, she slung her bag over her shoulders with more force than needed. Of course, the fact she wouldn't be going back was reason enough not to bring her school books or anything else that may be confusing to people from a different time. Blending in sounded good to her this time. Kagome didn't want things to end up the way they had during this trip, but that was thought for the sake of not drawing too much attention to herself. With a nod, she started her climb up the vines out of the well, but about three fourths her way up, she was surprised. Squeaking, she was pulled up by her left upper arm by a rather firm grip.

"Priestess, are you prepared?" Lord Sesshomaru asked once he'd placed the somewhat surprised looking Kagome on her own feet next to the well. Blinking to regain her composure, Kagome just looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm ready to be changed forever, but I'm not sure what exactly the whole ritual thing entails. Could you explain what'll happen?" she asked looking confused as she fiddled slightly with her backpack straps. The whole idea of the ritual scared her, but it was mostly that she thought she'd hurt Kiara in the process.

"Would it comfort you to know that it's compared to the ritual of the union of family?" Sesshomaru supplied as he came to a complete halt. Without turning to face her, he upturned his face a bit as if remembering something. Kagome stopped as well, as she looked up at his upturned face, unsure.

"Union of family? Like marriage?" Kagome asked.

"Not quite." Sesshomaru stated looking downward, toward the priestess standing within arm's reach of his person.

"The emotional aspect is correct." Midoriko elaborated for the demon lord in her own personal mirth at the situation she'd floated in to. She'd basically floated through a few trees to join their little conversation after she'd felt Kagome's return from her time.

"E-emotional? I mean, I care about Kiara…b-b-but….I mean-" Kagome started, blushing darkly as she tried to make herself clear, but was quickly cut off by the also blushing spirit.

"Oh, dear, no, Kagome. The ritual doesn't require love in a passionate manner." she further elaborated as she shook her head rapidly, covering her ghostly blush with her ghostly hands. As if that would cover the light red sprinkled across her face.

"Mutual affections and a bond, much like the young kit and yourself, is all that is required from the emotions. Much like a family." Sesshomaru explained as he stood there awaiting their continue, eyes peacefully closed.

"So…I have to have that with Kiara for this to work?" Kagome asked double checking the situation of what she was getting herself and Kiara into.

"Well, yes, but you both also have to…..be-" Midoriko started, obviously having a hard time explaining this part to the young human, but Sesshomaru took over for her. Saving her from feeling like the bearer of bad news, and she nodded her gratitude towards him.

"Both have to be near dead, share blood, and the ritual must be preformed as the bodies glow with healing." Sesshomaru explained as he opened his eyes to give Kagome a knowing look. It was no surprise to him when she looked completely blown away with some sort of fear and uncertainty.

"Don't worry, though, Kagome. I'll be there helping, so neither of you need to worry about dying before the conjoining." Midoriko explained hurriedly as she tried to comfort the now uncertain girl, giving Sesshomaru a look for being so blunt about it. He sure wasn't very helpful about human emotions.

"…does Kiara know?" Kagome asked after a long pause as she stared at the ground in front of her. It was obvious she was unsure about her choice now.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated as if that explained everything about the situation, but by the smile on his face, it seemed it should.

"If anything, she seemed annoyed that we assumed she didn't know what she was agreeing to." Midoriko elaborated for Sesshomaru with a smile. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the demon lord and the dead priestess before she turned a bright smile to Kagome once more. "It's clear she knows what this entire deal entails, and she, much like you, is more worried about the danger of her conjoining partner rather than herself. It seems clear to me that the emotion is there, so all we really need to worry about is the actual ritual itself." she explained with a huge grin. Kagome returned her smile, but hers was more along the lines of nervous and unsure.

With that the three continued their short trip from mid-way through Inuyasha's forest into Kaede's village. The usually hum of the village was about, but unlike usual, it did nothing to calm Kagome's jumpy nerves. How would she handle it if Kiara was hurt? What would Sango do if they both died? Miroku? Her poor Shippo? Little Rin?

"Lady Kagome, perhaps meditation would do you some good?" Miroku asked from his place at the doorway of Kaede's hut. His sudden words jolted the young priestess from her thoughts, but within a moment she smiled sheepishly. She knew he was more than likely correct, she was literally a ball of nerves after all. Though, she really wanted to be near Kiara for a while, something told her the two needed time alone to talk this out. Well, her talk and Kiara perhaps just listen as the two didn't quite have communication down.

"Thanks, but I'd kind of like to spend some time with Kiara, just kind of let her know my worries." she explained, but left off her own silent hope. Perhaps the two would be able to comfort each other enough that it wouldn't be such a fearful event was her hope. Miroku stepped from the entry way, and, as if on cue, Sango exited the hut with Kiara on her shoulder. The two tailed feline mewed towards Kagome and leaped across the small space between the two humans onto Kagome's shoulder.

"You'd probably feel most comfortable talking it out alone, ne?" Sango asked with a knowing smile, but just laughed a bit when Kagome nodded in joy. "I thought as much, the shrine up those steps would most likely be the best location for you then." she explained with a grin before she turned on her heals back into the hut. It would appear she was doing something time consuming within the hut. Kagome tipped her head in curiosity.

"She's preparing her belongings for the trip to come. There is a great many things to bring seeing as we do not know about this new world we're going to." Miroku explained with a smile. It became clear that Sango had much to gather together from her home and fit into a carrying pouch. The thought made Kagome feel bad, especially seeing her large yellow backpack which still hung from her back.

A mewl brought Kagome's attention from where Miroku once stood, and she looked at the curious looking feline. Kiara looked confused as to why they had not started their little walk up the stairs as she'd assumed they were going to do.

"Right, up to the temple." Kagome agreed with a bright smile. Walking purposefully on her up to the small shrine, Kagome happily took a seat Indian style on the ground. Glancing towards Kiara, she wasn't too surprised when the feline jumped down and took a seat in front of her directly. It did make it easier to talk to her after all. "I'm not really sure how to talk to you about this…ya know?" she began, slightly stumbling over own words as she glanced down at the curious looking cat demon.

"Mew?" Kiara said with an adorable tip of her head, but for some reason, just like always, it seemed like that one sound said it all.

"I guess it would be easier to just say what I mean, ne?" Kagome asked with a mental sweat drop at her own silliness. "I'm just worried that you'll get hurt or that when it's all over, you'll regret doing this with me…I mean, I know you're a smart demon, but what if joining with me isn't what you'd thought…?" she trailed off unsure how to finish that explanation, but Kiara seemed to grasp where she was going without difficulty.

"Mew-mew-mrrow!" Kiara all but exclaimed as she stood up and seemed to be shaking her head in a bit of a fiery temper show. No flames came, thank goodness, but it was more than a little obvious that the demon felt passionate about what she was saying.

"Well, I knew you didn't jump into the idea without thinking and I know you won't back out on me…I just don't want you to regret it…that's all I mean. Well, that and I don't want you to get hurt," she explained with a sheepish smile as she looked from the cat demon to her lap in a being scolded manner. The little cat demon sure knew how to make her feel guilty, but then it didn't really take much.

"Meow." Kiara said matter-of-fact like as she returned to her seated position and let the conversation drop in a that's-final sort of way. Nodding, Kagome smiled in understanding, but couldn't help herself from saying more.

"Now all we have to worry about is surviving the actual ritual," she said with a hopeful smile. Kiara just looked at her for a few seconds with her large, red eyes before leaping across the short distance and cuddled Kagome in comfort.

"Mew-meow," Kiara mewled in response before purring loudly in comfort towards her soon to be other half. It was obvious both were seriously worried about the whole ritual part, but it would do them no good to worry excessively about it.

"I know, Kiara. I'll try." she said with a soft smile as she cuddled the small cat demon close to herself. Once a few moments had passed, Kagome pulled Kiara back with a smile. "Sorry, but would you mind if I meditate? I didn't wanna just start without letting you know." she explained with a smile, but Kiara seemed to understand right way. With a light mewl, Kiara jumped from Kagome's arms and transformed. Laying down behind Kagome, she did no more than give her a pointed look before falling into a very light catnap.

Sorry for the slight cliff hanger…I'll do my best to update more quickly next time, and I hope you all enjoyed this installment also. Read & Review J


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your patience and reviews. It's amazing to know that I actually have

readers for something I've written *blush* I'm obviously not used to that. Also I've made a few changes in this story as per pointed out by a reader, the correct spelling of miss Kilala's name is now put into the story. Also if I spell anyone else's name wrong, don't feel bad about letting me know about it. I make mistakes just like everyone else, if not more than most because I tend to type faster than I think. XD Anyway, as

per usual I own nothing besides the plot idea of doing this in this certain way. So, yes, on

with the newest installment! Read, review, and enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER FIVE

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"I know, Kilala. I'll try." she said with a soft smile as she cuddled the small cat demon close to herself. Once a few moments had passed, Kagome pulled Kilala back with a smile. "Sorry, but would you mind if I meditate? I didn't wanna just start without letting you know." she explained with a smile, but Kilala seemed to understand right way. With a light mewl, Kilala jumped from Kagome's arms and transformed. Laying down behind Kagome, she did no more than give her a pointed look before falling into a very light catnap.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

"Gome! Gome!" chanting filled her ears as she stood uncomfortably unsurely on a stage, or so it appeared. It was old fashioned looking, but there with a dull red curtain hung up. She wasn't sure what was going on really, but she knew that something was about to happen. This Gome person was going to do something pretty awesome it would seem. Glancing around, Kagome noted that she had two bushy black tails with white stripes, and assumed the ritual had happened already in this dream.

"Kagome, dear, you're up." came a voice, but the face didn't appear as she was shoved out on the stage. She had no idea what was going exactly. It was just kind of like she stood there, and then suddenly she instinctively took a pose. Did she know what she was doing really? A country style version of a song she knew vaguely came from back behind the curtain, but then suddenly Kagome's body acted on it's on. She started singing and dancing to the music, well practiced routine it would seem. It was a song by some girl that Kagome's mind couldn't supply, but it was about being in love. That didn't narrow it down much. Though, she didn't think too much about it because she was much too busy trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku's voice cut through her mind, but when she looked towards the voice, everything faded out.

OOOO IN REALITY, AFTER DREAM OOOO

"Wha?" Kagome grumbled slightly as she blinked out of her meditative state, which had obviously put her to sleep. Looking up, she jumped back into Kilala's back at the sight of Miroku leaned down close to her face. "Miroku!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I just came to let you know supper is prepared for the evening, and everything is prepared for the rise of the full moon." he said with a knowing smile, but just offered Kagome his hand to help her to her feet. Giving him a look, she took his offered hand, and nodded her thanks when she took a step away from him. Turning around, she opened her arms in welcome to Kilala, which she was quickly joined by a purring demon cat.

"So lucky…" Miroku grumbled mutely at the sight of Kilala cuddling into Kagome's chest, as if it were a bed especially for her. With a bright smile towards Miroku, Kagome didn't give his look any thought as she practically ran down the steps towards the hut. There was really no point in obsessing over the ritual, her dream showed that it would go well, even if she couldn't be sure what was a future she'd enjoy.

Perhaps running wasn't the best choice, but her sweet, little boy was there to catch her when she fell because she tripped over her own feet at the bottom of the steps. Sighing, she looked down at Kilala in her arms in a sheepish manner. The demon cat seemed to give her a knowing look, but mewled in response with a tip of her head.

"Yeah, I know. Be more careful." she said with a smile towards both her son and the demon cat. Now both were snuggly in her arms, but a second later Kilala leaped from her arms. Transforming, Kilala stopped Sango from falling forwards with her load of stuff.

"Thanks," Sango sighed as she sat the box just inside the hut, but then cuddled her partner to herself in a show of affection.

"Are we going to be taken to this world near a town or something?" Kagome asked as she looked at all the stuff being brought with them. Sango tipped her head, but then seemed to understand what Kagome was hinting at.

"No, I don't know any more than I did before. I just…I want to make sure that we have everything we may need." Sango explained with a unsure look, but Kagome just nodded. It was really understandable for her to want to bring some stuff that was important to her, they probably wouldn't ever see that world again. Kagome did have a choice, but they had already made theirs. It brought a thought to mind.

"I really wouldn't be upset if you didn't want to go, Sango. I would totally understand, I mean, you're going to a strange world that you'll probably die in. I understand that it would be kind of freaky." she explained looking down at Shippo as she tried to really understand how she would've felt if she'd thought about it when she first came to the past. Perhaps she would've been less likely to come back…Well, it was a thought. Kagome knew before she finished the sentence that she wouldn't have been able to just not come back, regardless of danger and uncomfortable feelings.

"I'm…not sure how you felt about coming here, but I feel like I need to be there with you. I just feel like I need to be there, like if I'm not then something bad will happen." she explained, obviously having a hard time with it. Though, no matter how simple it sounded, Kagome knew how hard it was to get that sort of explanation out. She'd tried it hundreds of times to try to explain, even to herself, why she had to come back here.

"I understand, Sango." she said with a nod, but it was then that Kaede seemed to suddenly join in on their conversation as she brought their attention to the sitting area of the hut where the food was cooling.

"It was the same for ye, was it not?" she asked Kagome as she glanced between the two of them, as if asking them why they weren't eating their fill for the events to come. Nodding to her, Kagome went to sit down, followed by a curious Sango.

"I guess you were like this when you first realized where the well was taking you." Sango stated, but was confused when Kagome shook her head. She smiled, but looked to Kaede with a knowing smile and let Shippo go so that he could eat to his heart's content.

"I didn't have a moment to process what was really happening, when it came to me, really came to me, I already knew I could go home whenever I wanted and I had friends here already." she explained with a smile towards the older woman serving Shippo and Kilala.

"So this will be the first time for you to go somewhere with no chance of going home until the adventure is over?" she asked feeling somewhat better about her own situation if she wasn't the only one going through it.

"Aye, Kagome will be going through much of what you will, but she also will have to learn to deal with her new abilities." Kaede cut in to their conversation from her place relaxing near the cooking stove. Nodding, Sango smiled to Kagome as the two joined the three near the fire for their own supper.

"Though," Kagome cut into the comfortable silence of the meal with a bright smile. "We'll all be in the same boat when it comes to learning the languages and customs of this new era." she explained with an almost sheepish expression. Sango gave a laugh as the two nodded on that. It was an unspoken agreement that the two would very much be in the same situation in many things when they arrived.

"You won't be without a teacher, however." Midoriko states as she floated nonchalantly through the flap door as if it weren't there with a smile towards the occupants. Kagome looked to the elder priestess in confusion.

"Will you be coming with us?" she asked unsurely, but was cut off as Sesshomaru walked in with the bubbling young Rin trailing behind him. The two took their seats, but surprisingly neither spoke to anyone, just reclined in the hut. It would seem they were merely there to join in on the festives. Though Rin did appear somewhat sad because of her departing Lord, but it was a given that his departure would upset her. He would be departing sooner if not for the ritual, what with her living with Kaede now, so she was somewhat glad for this ritual so that she may spend a few more days with him.

"No, I will be within the jewel until the adventure is complete, but I will send word to a handful of people from that world, letting them know of your arrival." she explained with a bright smile, but simply remained standing where she was, relaxing behind the elder priestess Kaede. It would seem she found sitting to be uncomfortable.

"So there will be people there that know of our situation?" Sango spoke up with a curious look to her face, but just continued eating as she glanced between the ghostly figure and her own bowl.

"Quite right." the priestess ghost spoke before poking her head out the side of the hut, checking the time of the evening. Returning to her previous standing position, she smiled warmly towards Kagome. "The time is drawing near." she explained simply, but that was all it took for Kagome to nod. Rising from her seat position, she followed the tiny two tailed cat demon from the hut towards the shrine. It would appear the agreed upon place was within the actual shrine, where the jewel was once kept.

"You two will be laying down for the entire ritual. Do as told." ordered the demon lord as he stood somewhat uncomfortably in the shrine. It wasn't obvious to the naked eye, but after years of being around him, Kagome could see the strain in his expression, no matter how blank. Nodding in understanding, Kagome glanced to Kilala with a slight smile and laid back onto the hard floor without complaint.

"Hold, my lord," Midoriko commented with a playful tone when using his title, but just smiled in a calm manner at his odd look. "Kagome needs to change into garments befitting her status and Kilala needs to be transformed." she stated pointing from one to the other before easing over to be next to Lord Sesshomaru. Words were passed between them in a volume that neither of the two occupants in the room could hear. Without a word the ghost was gone in a moment, but returned after a few moments. The two glanced to one another before she was back once more with the garments needed.

"Follow the dead priestess, she will assist you in changing." Lord Sesshomaru ordered staring blankly at the garments Midoriko held. It was almost as if he expected the garments would cause Kagome to lose herself and become a demon hating monster of some sort or another. Kagome halted before him with a smile, hoping to ease his tension.

"When we're one, will you also help me with control?" she requested hopefully, but this gained a blink of surprise from the demon lord. Perhaps he'd not expected her to request his assistance in this. Though when he glanced at the smiling Midoriko, he seemed to understand what was going on.

"Of course, young priestess. Though, as it goes in saying about this ritual, the knowledge of both also become one." he explained lightly, but just motioned her onwards with a wave of his arm. "Now go, the moon is almost at it's point for our ritual to begin." he stated before leaned against the wall with a blank look to his face once more. With a nod, Kagome rushed to follow the ghostly priestess out of the shrine and behind a few flaps hung up for a make-shift changing area. It was put up for her, or so she assumed. Changing behind a simple little area was somewhat uncomfortable, but it was quick with Midoriko right there with her. Once changed, the two sped walked back into the shrine and returned to their previous places. Kagome now laid herself next to the larger form of Kilala, who appeared to be cat napping.

"Now then, you two will more than likely be unconscious for the most of this, so don't be alarmed if you wake up feeling much different." Midoriko explained with a light smile, but then spoke no more as she scurried about the small room getting herbs for different purposes. A few she sprinkled around them, some on them, and other she put only on certain parts of the room or their bodies. The mixture of the smells was making the room spin, twirl, distort, and altogether very difficult to stay awake. Kagome drunkenly turned her head towards the demon cat beside her, but was confused to find she was already asleep. How was it that Kagome could stay awake while Kilala could not?

"Priestess." Lord Sesshomaru's voice reached her, but it took her a moment to pinpoint where exactly his voice came from. It was very distorted in her daze. "I'm going to place the two of you in a state near death, it would be best if you let the herbs put you to sleep." he instructed, but Kagome only smiled sleepily at him.

"I wasn't tryin' to sta' 'wake, Lord Sesshoma'u." she stumbled out the words as she let out a small yawn. With a tip of her head, Kagome allowed herself to fall into the darkness that quickly greeted her.

OOO DREAM STATE OOO

A noise was reaching her ears, but it wasn't an alarm like she first thought. No, it was as if an animal was trying to get her attention. Focusing slightly, she heard the distinct cat like mewls and made an assumption of what was causing the noise.

"Buyo. Cut it out." she mumbled, swatting in the general direction of the noise, but was shocked awake when suddenly the small noise became a huge roar. Jumping up into a seated position, she was surprised to find Kilala standing annoyed like in front of her as if she'd been trying to awaken Kagome for a long time. "Sorry about that, Kilala." Kagome apologized sheepishly smiling as she rubbed the back of her neck. When the giant feline nodded, taking a seat, Kagome stretched out her tired limbs.

"mew-mrow?" Kilala piped up motioning to the world around them, but Kagome took it in unsure how to respond to her feline friend. Not sure exactly what she was asking about the area, she somehow guessed what it was, just like she'd always done.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember before I woke up here was Sesshomaru telling me to go to sleep for….the-" she tried to explained, but when she went to go on as she recalled what she'd meant to say, pain gripped her entire torso. Gasping, she wasn't too far gone to hear Kilala let out a yowl of pain and fall to the ground. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Kagome whimpered with the large sized demon cat. "It hurts so much." she mumbled laying limply on her back once more.

"Mew…" Kilala whined before a long winded whimper escaped her. Kagome, feeling bad for her companion, got slowly to her knees and crawled over to Kilala's side. If nothing else, Kagome could offer Kilala her support in the pain they were both enduring.

"I know, Kilala. It really, really hurts." she said softly through her own pain. Flinching back slightly, she laid her body down alongside the large demon cat. "I'm right there with ya." she stated with a soft smile. Sighing, Kagome happened to glance down at her hand because she felt a warm, sticky liquid there, and she almost shrieked at the sight of blood covering her palm. Jerking her gaze to Kilala, she was half surprised at the sigh of Kilala's entire middle covered in blood.

"Kagome." a voice reached out to Kagome from somewhere, but from within the pain she couldn't place who it was or where it came from. Blinking in pain, she looked upwards, trying to place the voice.

"Ye-yes?" she called out, not sure what to expect next. Would the two of them die now? Was this what it felt for the ritual to fail? Or was it possible that all was going well? She suddenly jumped as Sesshomaru was suddenly there with them, lifting Kagome slightly as if he were going to kiss her. Blinking slowly at him, she glanced to the side towards Kilala in worry, but found that Midoriko was with her, giving her a glass of something.

"Drink." Sesshomaru's voice brought Kagome back to him, but she turned to find a glass being shoved to her lips. Perhaps it was going well. Blinking from him to the cup, she did as told, gagging some on the odd tasting drink being poured down her throat. Once it was all down, Sesshomaru and Midoriko placed the two laying on their sides facing one another. Though by this point, things faded to darkness for Kagome. The last thing she noted was that Kilala was beginning to look odd, almost like a twin of Kagome.

OOO REALITY OOO

"Now all we can do is wait, correct?" Midoriko asked as she looked from the glowing figure of Kagome to Sesshomaru. The demon lord only nodded to her question as he took a seat near the door with a sour look to his face.

"They can't be moved. Retrieve the others." he ordered with a grim look to his face. Midoriko blinked at the order, but with a laugh she floated off to do as told. What could cause such a face on the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru? Midoriko wondered. Upon entering Kaede's hut, she was only slightly surprised to find everyone present wide awake, or fighting off sleep really well.

"Is mama okay?" Shippo blurted out rushing to the ghostly figure's side, but Midoriko wasn't surprised to find that the children were the first to notice her presence. Smiling to Shippo, she gave a slight shrug.

"We won't know for sure until the sun rises, Shippo." Miroku cut in, opening one eye to look to the priestess ghost for agreement. Midoriko nodded to Shippo, but did however pick up the poor young child.

"I believe it went as well as it could've, and that should give you all hope." she stated with a soft smile, but did however offer the young Rin her hand. Nodding to the child, who almost automatically knew the answer, took off running towards the shrine to be with her Lord. "We are wanted at the shrine by Lord Sesshomaru. It would seem, he desires all those that are close to the two of them to be present to ease the tension when they awake. Confusion is bound to occur, after all." she explained with a smile, but just turned with that said to lead the small group up towards the shrine.

Some time later all of the group was sitting randomly around the room of the shrine, with the two they knew best in the center. The two were already in the same body, but for the time being Kagome was the only thing showing through well. At least well enough to be seen through the glow that was surrounding the body. Small chat was about the only noise that filled the shrine, aside from the soft sounds of the insects outside. With the ritual almost complete, it would seem that the surrounding area had gained an eerie quiet that put everyone in the room on edge. Well, everyone save the body of Kagome, which was creepily corpse like. It almost looked as though she were dead.

"The sun is rising." Midoriko and Lord Sesshomaru both spoke at the same time, but when Miroku opened the sliding door a bit, it was true. The sun was rising. All eyes turned to the ever glowing body of Kagome, but when hope seemed to begin to fade, so did the light around her body.

"So it begins." Miroku said in an attempt at dramatic voice, but Sango smacked him upside the head as she returned her eyes to the fading light. When the light faded completely, two bushy black tails could be seen poking out of the butt of Kagome's pants. Once everyone noted this, other signs became visible. The mark on her forehead, slightly pointed nails, fangs, pointed ears, and her body almost instantly became more womanly. She filled out more so than she already was, becoming more demonically beautiful, but what threw everyone off was when she blinked open her eyes. They were neither brown nor red, they were a pale blue color.

"Meow, that was…weird." a more musical version of Kagome's voice exited her mouth as everyone just stared at her. Disoriented slightly, she rubbed her forehead before sitting herself up and looking about. Noting all eyes on her, a light blush covered her paler than normal cheeks. It was then that her pale skin was noted, it was about the color of Sesshomaru's, which was curious. "Mew?" she asked, cocking her head in a very Kilala like manner, but this cut Shippo from his stupor. Leaping the short distance from where he sat to Kagome, he cuddled into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he said cuddling into her arms, which were holding him close. A soft purring escaped Kagome, but she didn't seem to find this at all odd like everyone else was seeing it as. Stroking Shippo's back, Kagome finally looked towards Midoriko and Sesshomaru, giving them questioning looks.

"Did something go wrong? Is that why you guys are all giving me that look?" she asked motioning to all their similar looks, but Midoriko's look quickly broke into a smile. Others quickly followed, while Sesshomaru simply shook his head.

"Everything went perfect." Midoriko gushed, but quickly she, Sango, Rin, Kaede, and Miroku were all sitting with Kagome, in a circle around nothing, just talking about randomness. Sesshomaru was the only one to remain out of the circle, but he simply watched the priestess in curiosity. He looked for something in her, but when she glanced at him, he saw the soft markings on her cheeks which told what he wanted to see. Nodding to her, he got to his feet and was gone in the next instant. All went quiet as Kagome focused on her confusion.

"What was wrong? Did I do something to upset Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked unsure of what could've happened, but Midoriko simply laughed. It would seem that Kagome and everyone else had missed something that happened during the ritual.

"The blood you drank was not only for the present ritual, but it was a conjoining of families with Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo as well." she explained motioning to the fast asleep Shippo in Kagome's arms. It was then that Kagome noted the cut on her little boy's arm, it was healing quickly, but still visible. "Kilala only had to drink one third the amount you did." she explained, though she quickly covered her mouth in worry when Kagome became more pale than she was before. It would seem she wasn't prepared for the knowledge that she'd drank blood.

"How do you feel, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, half hoping to divert her attention and also hoping to learn more about the feeling of being conjoined with another. It was something he'd learned all he could about, but never once tried to do himself. Not even for another person, or a punishment for a demon. It was just a seriously dangerous wild card. There was no way of knowing if it would work or not, make the demon more powerful or weaker. It was just too risky.

"Pretty normal, I guess. I can feel Kilala, but then kind of like how you feel yourself. It's less like having more than one person inside me, and more like almost having an alter ego. Do you know what I mean?" she asked with a tip of her head in a very Kilala like manner.

The situation left Sango wanting to cuddle her, but she restrained for the fact she wasn't sure how to act in that moment. She hadn't really thought about how she'd feel about the situation in all honesty. Perhaps she'd thought she could meld the two reaction together, but it was certainly awkward.

"Well, I'm not sure I do, but it would seem it was a success." he said with a grave look on his face, which mixed with the joy of the situation was slightly odd looking. Though with Miroku it just seemed to fit him. Kagome nodded to his words, but continued to look slightly confused and off. It was almost as thought when she moved her body, it would move and shift a bit, as if trying to change forms or something.

"I'm not sure how to explain how I feel, but it feels fine. Nothing hurts, I have all my limbs, and I'm not too overloaded considering…" she explained as best she could, but did trail off in thought.

"Considering what?" Sango asked, unsure what her friend and companion meant in saying that. She was worried that something was wrong, regardless of how Kagome denied it.

"Well, when we were coming together, we both were worried about ya know our power. Kilala worried that when we conjoined we'd lose touch with my purity energy and I was worried we'd lose control over the demonic power. Understand?" she explained with a curious look in her eyes as she again tipped her head in a cat like manner.

"Aye, child, we understand." Kaede spoke up for the first time since she'd arrived, but as it were it appeared that the old woman was ready to pass out. Perhaps someone should assist her down the steps to her hut.

"Ah, yes, It isn't exactly an exact process. It was just as possible for you both to become only partially conjoined as it was for you to become what you are now." Miroku rambled off as he seemed to go off into his own little world. At that point, Sango nudged him in the side, motioning towards the nodding off Kaede with a look. "Lady Kaede, would you like it if I escorted you to your hut?" he requested half annoyed with being practically forced to leave and half pleased to assist the elder priestess.

"Aye." Kaede said with a glance at Miroku, but didn't stop as she simply rose and took off walking out of the shrine. Glancing back at the girls, Miroku just blinked at them before vanishing out of the hut followed by a sleepy Rin. It would appear the poor child wished to also get some sleep.

"Aren't you tired, Sango?" Kagome asked blinking her large blue eyes at her friend. This was of course all it took for Sango to let down her guard and throw her arms around her friend. A few tears escaped her, but silence ensued Kagome's question as Sango cuddled her friend. It was all joy that Kilala and Kagome were both all right.

"I was just…so worried about you both." Sango explained after a few moments of silence, but Kagome almost right away understood her. Kilala was very good at reading people, especially her partner, so Sango was like an open book to her. Running her hand down her friend's back and through her hair, Kagome purred in comfort as she allowed Sango to cry out her worry from the situation thrust upon them. It was obvious she'd been holding it in, Kilala saw through her mask of calm the entire wait. Poor Sango.

Soon enough the soft crying ceased, but upon inspection, Kagome found that Sango had fallen asleep. Smiling in her contented manner, Kagome continued to purr as she pulled the two into a laying position, letting Sango sleep softly on her stomach. It was a comfortable way to sleep for some reason, and it allowed Kagome to continued stroking her friend's hair. Sighing softly, Kagome allowed sleep to lightly take her. A cat nap sounded just ever so nice right then, and for the first time, she could say she was actually taking a real cat nap as a cat demon. The thought made her snort as she drifted off.

OOO THE FOLLOWING MORNING OOO

Awakening the following morning, Kagome was confused at the loudness of whistles, wood breaking, and so many drums. Yawning, she almost stood up on instinct, but halted quickly at the feel of weight on her stomach. Glancing down in confusion, she saw Sango and recalled the previous evening. Apparently, Kagome was what Inuyasha had always strived to be, and yet, she'd done it for people she'd not yet met. How strange a thing was fate to make her a demon when she never even dreamed of wishing for such a thing.

"Meow…"she spoke without thought, but trailed off as she blinked at the sound. She'd been so tired the night before that she hadn't really thought about all the changes. Her voice…even her voice was so very different. It sounded really pretty to even her own ears, but then perhaps it was because it was a mixture between her own voice and Kilala's voice. Kilala must've had one hell of a voice. Though, then her mind felt something moving at her leg, something she'd not felt before. Upon inspection, she was half surprised to see two bushy white tails moving of their own free will at her side. Reaching behind her, she felt their beginning, but by doing so, she awoke Sango. A groan greeted her sheepish smile as the two women sat up to greet one another.

"Ka-Kagome?" she asked obviously half asleep, but appeared to be slow to compose herself. "What happened last night exactly?" she asked in shock still. She simply appeared to go with the first logically explanation in her mind, but then she would at the sight of a messy looking Kagome waking alongside herself.

"Oh, brother. Sango, we did nothing. We just slept. Remember I comforted you last night because you were really upset about the whole ritual thing. I promise we did nothing more than sleep together." Kagome elaborated quickly in a fast jumbled of words as she was trying to make sure that Sango didn't get the wrong idea. Though, quickly the two women were interrupted by a certain male in purple and black robes.

"Well, well, it would appear my dear Sango has acquired a taste for the love of the ladies." Miroku teased as he took a relaxed stance near the door, but was quick to run as Sango tore off after him in her own shy amusement at the situation. Kagome composed herself, fixed her attire, and stood. Stretching slowly, she found herself enthralled by her own two bushy tails. They were just so lovely. It made her want to comb them out and groom herself a bit. Though with that thought, a sound caught her attention. Someone or something was approaching the shrine. With a mewl, Kagome took off running towards the noise with a curiosity that she'd never known before. It was almost all consuming, the feeling of needing to know what made the sound and why it had come. Coming to a halt at the top of the stairs, she felt her body go into a stance of defense, a position of her body that felt all together different and familiar at the very same time. The smell of the demon was one she felt she knew, but Kagome didn't quite know how to place the smell. It was a scent that she knew she should know well, but it was lost in her memory, somewhere in the memories she knew were not entirely her own. Though, when she saw Lord Sesshomaru looking at her closely as he walked up the steps, she knew why the scent felt familiar and she stood straight once more with a smile upon her lips.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." she greeted brightly, but it was the soft purr that rumbled lightly through her middle that gave way to her joy. Kagome gave no logical reasoning to the warmth she felt in her tummy, and so she assumed it was only the after effects of the ritual which made her Lord Sesshomaru's family. Perhaps the feeling was simply a kinship emotion she'd not honestly felt for him without Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome." he returned the greeting, but his response made her balk in surprise. He'd not once used her name in such a manner, and she had a very hard time understanding why he would start that now.

"Umm, I'm wondering something, if you don't mind. Why is it…that is to say, what's caused this sudden usage of my name in such a manner?" she asked feeling as though she were speaking in a very common manner, but then when she was finished she wondered if perhaps she was talking strangely. Was this how Kilala often thought and spoke in her cat like manner? Would Kagome herself begin speaking in that way now?

"It is befitting your status. You are my kin, my sister perhaps." he explained softly, but then his expression hardened slightly as he continued on his way towards the forest behind the shrine. "Come." he ordered without further expression as he disappeared into the forest. With a tip of her head, Kagome did as instructed and followed dutifully after what she enjoyed thinking to be her older brother. That would surely take some getting used to. Coming to a halt a few steps behind Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome tipped her head at his somewhat stiff stance. Was something wrong? He appeared almost upset.

"Lord Sesshomaru…is something…wrong?" she finally asked after a few moments of utter silence and lack of movement from the demon male who stood statue like before her. Then with a sudden motion, Sesshomaru turned to face her and held an expression Kagome had never seen upon him before in all the years she'd known him.

"I will not come with you." he spoke strong and true, but it was his words which drew a shock to Kagome's face. He'd, of course, not said if he would come or not, and it'd been wrong of her to assume he'd come. Though, for some reason or another, she'd just assumed he would come, that he'd help her through the whole thing. It was in that moment, she knew what she'd thought. She'd thought him to take the place of Inuyasha during her first adventure. He would never be Inuyasha, that she knew.

"Yes, of course not. You have much to hold you here. Lands to rule and the like." she rattled on then, not sure where she was going with her words, only knowing that she felt utterly terrible for taking advantage of a person, even just in thought. Though before she could make too much of a fool of herself, Sesshomaru cut her off by handing her something wrapped in silk. Giving Lord Sesshomaru's face one more glance, Kagome went about softly unwrapping the silk to reveal two slim long blades and a lovely carved bow. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared in marvel at the craftsmanship of the two sets of weaponry. They were just so very lovely.

"They were crafted when I was very young, they were options for my main weapons of choice." he explained, as if to let her know that it was not trouble to get them for her. It brought a smile to her face to know that even in the past people were worried about the people they were giving something to thinking they'd went too far out of their way to get the gift to them. It was rather amusing to say the very least.

"I'm still thankful that you went to the trouble to find them and bring them to me. It's very thoughtful and helpful of you, Lord Sesshomaru." she thanked him with a bright smile, but then without further thought to her own haste or endangerment, she threw her arms around the demon lord in her own joy. However, because she didn't think about the danger of the situation, she was quickly maneuvering to be a bit shorter than originally so that she wasn't hitting her face with his armor. Lord Sesshomaru gave her a few moments to relish the warmth of an embrace before he pulled her from his person and looked down at her trying to discern if she would be prepared enough by the end of their one year.

"Every day, until the end of the year, I will have you trained." he explained with a no-nonsense sort of a expression on his face. It was obvious in that moment that he did not wish for her to go into this new world without extensive knowledge of how to defend herself, and perhaps others.

"Including today?" she requested, her eyes gaining a sort of glow of excitement. It would appear she gained a bit of Kilala's fiery personality, which made her enjoy learning quite a bit more. That would be something Sesshomaru would take advantage of easily.

"No, today is required of you to meditate and let both of the stores of memories form and settle. Before that time comes, Midoriko wishes to spend your mornings teaching you of the world you are going to. She waits for you near the Bone Eater's well." he explained with a dismissing nod to her, which proved his earlier statement of her status further, but then without a word he began walking back towards the village. Kagome blinked at the situation. It was an odd one to say the least. Though, quickly a smile lit up her features as she turned to walk joyfully towards the small clearing where the well was. It was a location even Kilala knew very, very well. Upon entry into the clear, Kagome right away noted Midoriko's astral form, and she walked happily towards it. Though, when she came close to where the elder priestess stood, she felt slight resistance and saw the ripple of a barrier inches behind her.

"You are still very skilled in the art of walking through barriers meant to keep everyone out." Midoriko mused with a laugh in her voice, but it was then that Kagome felt a sort of strong kinship connection with the ghost. It felt as though she were a sister lost in time that was deeply loved even in her passing. The feeling was welcomed without difficulty, but not completely understood as Kagome knew it was not entirely her own. With her smile firmly in place, Kagome nodded to the words and continued forward to stand quietly before her would be teacher. Looking off to the side, she decided to voice her feelings to the elder priestess, just so she would know in advance it was how Kilala felt for her.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain this, so I'm just going to blurt it out. I feel an emotion I didn't feel when I saw you as purely Kagome, it's as though you're my sister that has been gone for a very long time and I want to be at your side once more. It's a strong form of kinship, one I have with my own younger brother, so I understand it, but this one seems to have more to it, as if you were partners in battle for many years. If I'm way off, then forget all this, but I feel like Kilala deserves to have her emotions known out loud." Kagome explained softly staring in the general direction of the God tree, hoping she was making enough sense for Midoriko to follow. Though, in the next moment, she felt Midoriko pull her chin up to look at her, though it was the touch that made Kagome gasp in surprise. Furthermore, the ghostly lady appeared to know exactly what she was saying and looked about to cry in her own joy. The next thing Kagome knew, she was being hugged closely by the astral priestess.

"I knew we were close, that she trusted in me, but I.…I never knew, never guessed she felt so close to me. I saw her in the light of such….I just….I never…Oh, Kagome, thank you so much for voicing this. It lightens my heart so." she sobbed out in such a manner that Kagome couldn't help holding the poor woman and purring in comfort. The moment lasted not long, but it was enough to see into the heart of the ever tough, creator of the jewel of four souls, and companion to Kilala. After a few moments of silence, besides the rumble of purring within Kagome, Midoriko pulled back with a bright smile. "Kilala always adored learning, so let's see if you gained some of her extensive knowledge before we get into learning about this new world you're going to, Middle Earth." she stated with a some mischievous look to her eyes as sat the both of them.

OOO OBVIOUS TIME SKIP UNTIL A FEW DAYS BEFORE TIME TO BE TELEPORTED TO MIDDLE EARTH OOO

The mental training began that day, soon followed by physical training. Though it wasn't just Kagome training, Midoriko was teaching all four of them about the world they were going into, and during the early morning of dawn until Kagome's meditation was complete, Shippo was being trained by Sesshomaru. It was a long year to say the very least, but time was spent preparing the four for the world they were going into. The four of them had clothes laid out for the morning of their leave, they had everything prepared for the departure, so all that was left was to go about farewells. Kagome and Shippo were with Sesshomaru, who'd agreed to assist them in saying their farewells. First stop was Koga, who'd just recently relented in his affections for a certain female wolf demon who'd been chasing after him almost as much as he'd chased Kagome.

"Never would've though we'd be riding on this like Jaken and Rin used to." Shippo spoke up for the first time since they'd set out a few hours beforehand. Kagome glanced down at the child sized Shippo she had snuggly wrapped in her left arm. Sesshomaru had explained that because his power had spiked so suddenly, it would cause his body to grow to house it. That sounded kind of weird to her, since she'd not grown at all, but Sesshomaru disagreed, saying she'd grown in a different way. In what way, she didn't know.

"No, I suppose I always thought our dear lord hated everyone except those two." she teased softly, but knew Sesshomaru a few feet ahead of them heard her because he twitched at her words. It was something she'd gotten to teasing him about. All it took was a bit of blood and a species change, and suddenly, it seemed, the two were great friends. That was a lie, of course, but she enjoyed teasing him about it. She knew not why it seemed to create such a strong reaction from the stoic lord, and she didn't wish to push further than what she already knew. The two had been friends for a few good years, so she made sure she didn't go away knowing she'd changed that. She hoped they remained friends even in her absence. A laugh was the response she gained from her son as he smiled mischievously up at her, obviously wanting in on her joke.

"I was almost sure he did hate us, until I noticed how the two of you talked so often." he said as if neither knew the person they spoke of was only a few feet away. The comicalness of the moment was too much for Kagome not to want to continue their jest.

"I know exactly of which you speak, my son. It was very much as if he'd suddenly decided we were not beneath him." she said a bit softer than her son, but with more laughter to her voice so that it was far more obvious she was joking than before.

"Yes, it's almost as….no, not possible, but…It almost seems as though he may have fallen in-" Shippo continued his line of jest, but shockingly was cut off by the demon lord Sesshomaru as he sat both of them down on the plain of the rocks near Koga's lair without looking at the two of them. Both had fallen very ungracefully from their previous seats as Lord Sesshomaru's boa swayed lightly back into it's place.

"If you both are quite finished, we've arrived." Sesshomaru said in a tone neither had heard from him in many years, at least not directed at them. Both knew then, in that moment, that they'd pushed one too many of his buttons. Shippo, being the child of the two, took off running to get away from the angry elder demon, but Kagome did not. She knew that she did not wish things to go sour, not so close to the time of her departure. So, instead of high tailing it out of there, she walked to his side and touched his elbow softly. At a loss for words, she stood there for a moment, her own tails laying pitifully between her legs at her own situation. She should've stopped the joke when she saw him first react, but she'd wanted to laugh, wanted to push the boundaries. Wanted to be stupid.

"I apologize for myself and my son. We were only jesting, we know it isn't the truth that we speak, and I am sorry if we said anything that upset you." she explained softly, looking at the muscles in his arm, watching them flex and relax as she spoke. Though, it was his snort which made her look up at his face as he stared unseeing into the distance.

"Go, Lady Kagome, say goodbye to the wolf. Your fun has not caused harm to my person." he stated simply, but did not avert his eyes to her own as he normally would so she knew he was pondering something. Hopefully not anything bad to do with her. Trusting his word, she nodding and took a few steps away from him before turning to smile brightly at him, as she noted his eyes were on her.

"Even if you do not come with me, I want you to know there is always a place in my heart for you." she said feeling the warmth once more enter her heart as she smiled brightly at him and turned running towards where she could smell her son. It was good to know that Sesshomaru was not angry with them, but she would have to scold her little fox for not staying around to try to repair his own damage. Though when she came upon her son, she didn't have a moment to think of what to say before she was swept up into a hug by her favorite wolf demon, Koga.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Kagome." Koga said, having a serious moment, but it was short lived as he pulled by with his trademark grin and literally tossed her to his mate. Ayame caught her with a bright smile, and sat her on her own two feet before presenting her with a belt, one decorated with a small purple flower. Much like the one that Ayame wears in her hair.

"I made it for you to wear with fancy little elf dresses, Shippo spoke of them a bit, and I figured it would be nice for you to have something of your own to wear with them. Something to remind you of your second home, ya know?" she explained, obviously slightly pregnant with her little belly and how emotional she was. It was a beautiful thing to see, but Kagome could only laugh and smile brightly. It was a very thoughtful gift.

"Thank you, Ayame. I'll wear it as often as I can, and think of you. You are a very good friend of mine, I only wish I had something more to give you than this." Kagome said before pulling a rose from her right sleeve and handing it to her friend. The woman squealed with delight at the lovely red rose, but looked confused when Kagome stopped her from smelling it.

"What is it?" she asked unsure why she may not smell the lovely flower bestowed upon her by the demon priestess before her. Though Kagome's smile only confused the poor pregnant woman further. It would seem there was more to the rose than she first thought.

"This rose has a tad of my energy within it, so as long as I live, so shall it. It won't smell like a flower, I'm afraid. It will only smell of my surroundings and my scent. So if I were to roll in flowers, then you would smell flowers." she explained with a bit mirth at the idea of rolling in flowers, but was confused by the laughter that quickly surrounded her. Koga was the first speak up to explain the groups' laughter.

"So, if you meet a man in this new world and are laying with him, then we shall smell him and you?" Koga asked, obviously extremely amused by this idea, but this brought a bright blush to both Kagome and Shippo's face. Kagome could only stutter a sort of agreement, but then was over next to Ayame once more.

"I could get you something else, perhaps a rose without that done to it. I apologize, I just….I'd not thought of-"Kagome stumbled over her words trying her best to not get overly flustered about the situation. These guys always had a way of make her blush hundreds of shades of red. It just was not fair. However, Ayame cut her off.

"No, no, this is quite fine. It will be nice to know what you're up to. This way we'll know if you're harmed or worse. It will bring peace of mind. I'm sure the demon dog would've liked to have one like this." she said with a knowing smile that did not make sense in Kagome's mind. What did they know that she did not? Blinking in wonder, she opened her mouth to ask, but was pulled away once more by her two favorite brothers of the pack.

"Sister!" Ginta and Hakkaku both said as they pulled her over to them and hugged her close. It would appear the two adored her the same as she them. They were probably the first two of the group to accept her thoroughly, which put them high on her list of friends. She laughed as she hugged them in return and kissed their cheeks when they pulled back.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, with all your quirks." she said smiling brightly, but then simply handed them two very different gifts. Hakkaku gained a pouch of seeds, which Ginta gained a deck of cards. Both seemed content with their gift, and then both pulled out small daggers from behind them.

"I made this for you!" they both spoke, half glaring at one another and smiling at their sister. It was amusing that the two acted more like twins than the somewhat distant relatives they were. She took both of them at the same time, but read the writing on them one after the other, back and forth with a grin.

"Wit and Wisdom, how fitting. Thank you both." she said with a bright smile, but before either could respond, Koga had her once more by the waist. He carried her in a flash to where his gift was, and she was quite surprised by the logic behind the gift.

"Ayame helped me with it, but it was my idea. The rabbits we've ate over the year, the fur was put together into this." he explained handing over a lovely, hand crafted blanket made entirely of rabbit skins and fur. It was the softest thing Kagome had felt in a long time, well save her tail shortly after a good washing. Touching the blanket to her face, she purred in delight at the feel and the smell of wolves that reached her nose. It smelled like the pack, and she was sure that would delight her for many years to come.

"Thank you, Koga. This will surely get me through many winter's cold and many eve's a missing you all." Kagome thanked him with a soft smile, but she knew by his cocky grin that he felt proud of his gift. Though before anyone could say more, Koga's first born son pulled on Kagome's tail with a mighty grip that made her wince. Turning a soft smile to the boy who knew not what he did to her, she squatted down to his level and picked up the small wolf child, holding him as she often did Shippo once upon a time. "What is it, Haku?" she asked cooing slightly at the child. Though without a word, the small child pulled a diamond up to her as his gift. It would seem no one knew of this because both parents and the other wolves present could only gasp in surprise.

"Fo' 'Gome." the small child stated with a toothy grin. Kagome giggled in delight at her gift from the small child, and gladly took it. Kissing the small child repeatedly, she felt it was her right to shower him with affection. She loved the small child quite a bit, but then she always did love children. They were one of her many weaknesses, even Kilala could not leave a child alone. It was one of the many things they were identical in.

"Where did you get that Haku?" Ayame cut in, stopping Kagome short of her thirty-something-th kiss, but Kagome simply let Haku speak for himself. Though, she could not say she knew where he'd gotten somewhat large diamond from either.

"Papa took Haku huntin' and he found it in a 'abbit 'ole. It's p'etty ain't it 'Gome?" the small child explained before turning a somewhat shy smile towards the beautiful woman who held him. It was no surprise to the parents that the poor boy was infatuated with Kagome, but they also knew it was only a crush.

"Oh, yes, Haku, it's the most beautiful gift ever given to me." she half teased as she pulled the boy in for a big hug, which caused the small boy to laugh loudly in his mirth. He was apparently very joyful that he'd pleased the pretty lady, but as soon as she placed him on his feet, he was off after a shiny object in the distance. Which meant Ginta and Hakkaku were off after the small child, as it was their duty to watch the pup when his parents couldn't do so. Though both called back to Kagome as they ran after the child.

"Bye, sister! We'll miss ya!" they called loudly, but were gone before Kagome could properly come up with a reply. Waving to their backs, she let it go as she turned to the two, though then realized she hadn't seen her son since she'd come in. With a glance around, she gave away her intent as Koga laughed and pulled Shippo out from behind his hiding place behind a pile of bones. It would appear Shippo had thought Sesshomaru would come in with Kagome, and feared for his life.

"Shippo! There's no reason to hide. Really, Sesshomaru isn't even angry anymore. He said so himself." she explained shrugging her shoulders. At least to her knowledge Sesshomaru wasn't angry. He hadn't exactly said he wasn't, but she wouldn't tell her frightened son that just yet. He may try to avoid Sesshomaru, which wouldn't put them on good terms when they leave. That she knew without a doubt.

"Really? He seemed pretty ticked when I came in here." he explained looking unsure of himself, but it was then that Kagome was reminded of her son's moment of utter silliness. It was just not something she wanted her son to make a habit of. Taking a few steps forward, Kagome pulled her son from Koga's grasp and held him arms length with both hands, giving him a scolding look.

"Is that how you react when you've done something bad? You run away without even trying to amend the situation? So, if you upset me, you'll just run away and leave me to cry?" she asked somewhat disappointed in her son in that moment, but she was quickly feeling sorry for doing this in front of others when her son's tail and face both dropped in shame. Sighing, she pulled him close and hugged him. "It's a lesson hard learned, but it's always best to at least try to work something out. I talked to Sesshomaru for us both, so don't worry about that." she explained softly to her son, but she knew without looking when he nodded and pulled from her hug to go outside to talk to Sesshomaru that he still felt the weight of her words. It wasn't often that she scolded him so harshly, and she would be sure to apologize for it when they were alone. Though, for now, she'd let it drop as her son seemed to want to be on their way.

"Don't be so hard on him, Kagome, that mutt can be kind of freaky when he wants to be. I'd run too if I didn't have such a pride." he explained trying to get her to back off a bit from her son, but Kagome already knew. She'd been too hard about it, but then she'd been kind of ticked that he'd reacted somewhat like Inuyasha often did when she was angry. He took off. Perhaps she should explain that. Maybe he'll understand why she did what she did better. Or maybe he already knew. She couldn't be sure until they talked about it later. With a nod, she smiled at the two and pulled them both into a hug.

"I'll talk to Shippo later about it, I promise. Though, for now, this is good bye. I'll miss you guys." she said, giving them a squeeze in their hug, trying her best not to let the tears come. It would do her no good to be emotional around a hormonal Ayame.

"We'll miss you too, Kagome. Thanks for everything." Ayame said, obviously about to cry, but it was Koga who finally pulled back, tears evident in his eyes. Hell, all three of them were emotional about the situation now. Ironic to say the least. With Koga pulled back, Ayame and Kagome both pulled back as well. Smiling at one another, they nodded and that was all it took for their moment to end. Kagome turned with a wave and took off walking towards the scent of Sesshomaru and her son. When she arrived, she was confused to find her son standing side by side with Sesshomaru, talking like they were long lost friends. She couldn't understand how her son could make that switch, but as she neared, she could see the nervous twitch of his tail and the fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru would always be somewhat scary in his eyes, that she knew.

"Finished." Sesshomaru asked in a statement, which brought a smile to Kagome's face. Nodding to his not question, she slid her gifts into her bag, which waited by Sesshomaru's feet, where he'd undoubtedly dropped it. Shippo followed suit before being picked up by his mother, who gave him a kiss on cheek. He looked to her confused by the show of affection, but returned her smile when he saw it upon her lips.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you back there." Kagome spoke softly, so that only her son would hear every word she was saying. Well, she hoped so, because she wanted only him to know how sorry she really was. "I just want you to be able to be unafraid when you've made a mistake or done something wrong. There's a time to run and a time to time to talk or fight. Understand?" she offered softly, feeling slightly foolish for sounding so dramatic about something so simple. Though, she really did fear that he would one day do something along those lines to the one most important to him and lose her forever. It wasn't something she wanted to happen to him, not ever.

"I understand, mama. I'll do better next time." he said with a soft smile, and that was the end of it. Climbing up on the cloud that was Sesshomaru's boa, the two got comfortable once more before they were off towards their next stop. Jiniji was their next stop, who gave both of them some seeds for certain herbs he felt would be a good idea to have, just in case. With that they moved on to make their way towards a few of their other friends. There were few others considering the situation, most were people one knew, but the other did not. Regardless, in both situations, both of them received something from their friends, and were on their way back towards their group by two day's time. The fly home was rather quiet for a time, Shippo had nodded off, and it was just Kagome and Sesshomaru in silence. It didn't last, however, as Kagome did dislike not speaking when in the company of others. It rubbed her the wrong way for some reason.

"You know, Sesshomaru, Ayame said something strange when I was there. I gave her that rose I put that interesting little spell on, and she said you would like it if I gave you one like it. I could do that for you, if you'd really like it, but I just found it odd." she explained wondering why she'd found it funny when Ayame said it, but now that she was saying it to Sesshomaru, she didn't find it as weirdly funny.

"The mongrel finds it amusing to waste her time discovering new and awkward ways in which to prod my person. She's come to the conclusion that for my decision to share my blood with you, it must mean that I am in love with you. A very odd jest." he explained in a somewhat annoyed manner, probably speaking more than Kagome had heard him speak in a very long time. Blinking in surprise at the idea, she recalled how badly he'd reacted when Shippo had brought it up, and she figured that had been what had bothered him.

"That does explain why Shippo's jest about it bothered you so. Don't worry, she'll forget it one day. Besides, perhaps when this is all over, you off ruling your lands once more, you'll maybe find someone. A strong, loving woman who'll fit your fancy and you want more than anything to be with her forever." Kagome rambled a bit, daydreaming about her own perfect man, but it was the snort from Sesshomaru that brought her back from her dream world. He glanced back at her from his place at the front with a smile.

"Or perhaps you'll find a man to fit your fancy." he said as he stared ahead, obviously contemplating something. This was where Kagome curled up into Sesshomaru's boa and hugged her son close as sleep finally claimed her.

OOO DREAM REALM FROM KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW OOO

Back on that stage once more, I felt as though I'd been there a hundred times, but for some reason this time I wasn't up there alone. There was no music, just a huge cake and a little man. It would appear this was some sort of celebration. Perhaps a birthday of sorts. I could see that I wasn't really up there because I could feel myself being stroked upon the back, so I looked about for what would be me. Then I saw a black and white, two tailed cat seated upon the shoulder of what appeared to be a magician of some sort. The older man appeared to be thoroughly enjoying watching two little men washing a great deal of dishes. Why this was, I did not know. I just knew that suddenly, the little man who'd been standing on stage giving some sort of speech was no longer there. Everyone was in a panic actually, and so I ran after the old man who had the other me on his shoulder. They were heading somewhere important. I didn't know how I knew this, I just knew. Like knowing a ball will fall without understand why. It was just a fact. The older gent ran into a small home, and stood as if waiting for someone to return. Though within moments, I understood why as the same small fellow as before came running through, hurriedly packing, but was surprised by the man as he finally spoke up.

"I suppose you think that was terribly cleaver." the elderly gent said in a very scolding manner as if this were a man who he knew to act better than what he was. It all together reminded Kagome of how she'd scolded Shippo outside of Koga's den. It was very odd to hear this, but for some reason Kagome couldn't help being in full agreement to the elderly chap. She just knew he was right about what had happened.

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" he asked, obviously thinking that he was as the old chap had said, 'terribly cleaver'. It was rather annoying that he thought it so funny to have done whatever it was he'd done. Though as the conversation went, I began to think that he was abusing the object he held. I knew not what exactly it was that he held, but that didn't seem to matter because I knew how he was using it was wrong. It was dangerous to say the very least, and somehow I knew that it had to be taken from him.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." he once more said in a scolding manner, which the small man obviously took seriously as he turned towards him with a slightly ashamed look.

"It was just a bit of fun." the small one tried to defend himself of the scold, but quickly concluded that it was a weak argument. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." he finally relented with a down trotted look as he walked towards the fireplace nearby to grab his pipe, Quickly though, he turned towards his friends and myself with his finger raised in question. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" he asked glancing between the two of us before adding something on that surprised me. "Perhaps leave Kagome with him every so often?" he asked softly, but it was obvious by my cat self's purr that I enjoyed this idea, though I knew not who this Frodo was. It would appear the two of us were good friends for him to gain that kind of reaction out of me. Who knew?

"Two eyes." the older chap stated as if this were something they'd preplanned, but I doubted the little man had known the older chap would be there with him when he did all of this packing and such. Perhaps he didn't even know he'd be leaving that night.

"Yes." the little man said, obviously pleased that Gandalf would take such good care of this Frodo person. Who ever this Frodo person was.

"As often as I can spare them." he elaborated a bit more, but this didn't seem to pose a problem for the little man, so he continued about as if the elder man hadn't spoke more at all. Then the older man spoke up again, gaining a smile from his short friend. "I claim no control over Kagome, you should know she is her own person." he stated, which gained a purr from the cat laying softly on his shoulder and a smile from the shorter man who nodded in agreement to that statement. Apparently both knew that I was not a simple deformed two tailed cat. Regardless of this, she felt safe where she was.

"I'm leaving everything to Frodo." the shorter man finally said after a moment of silence, both apparently pondering if I would remain with Frodo or not. It apparently wasn't up to either of them if I did or not. How odd that both could not figure it out, since both apparently knew me well enough to know what I really was. It should be obvious I wouldn't leave this Frodo person on their own if there was any danger. Obviously there was a certain amount of danger by the way the two of them were talking.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" the older man asked, obviously quite worried about the older man keeping such a ring. Though, Kagome hadn't a clue how she knew of it, she just knew that the ring was bad news and her cat self actually gave a small angry mewl of annoyance at it's very mention. Apparently the thing annoyed her.

"Yes, yes." the short man said, obviously annoyed himself with all the questions about the ring. Kagome just about half wanted to tell him that it was his fault for keeping it for so darn long. He should've given it up years ago, perhaps left it hidden in a trunk or something and told the older man about it so it could be taken care of. No, instead he had to keep it for all that time and let it go to his head. A man like him shouldn't live as long as he has. There was a word for his kind, what they were called, but for some reason Kagome couldn't recall it. Though, she knew in the dream that she knew it. It just wouldn't come to her mind. Not like the small facts of how long this man had the ring, but more like the fact that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall their names. Odd thing about this dream for sure. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." he stated throwing his hand to point his thumb at the fireplace area. Though a few moments after he did so he obviously disagreed with himself. "No. Wait, it's…here in my pocket. Ha, Isn't that-? Isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" the little man rambled to himself not making sense as he seemed to be stroking the ring away from my other self's view. I took a few steps to be standing around opposite myself and watched the situation from that point. I looked very annoyed from the tall man's shoulder by what the little man was saying. Though, I really didn't understand the draw from where I stood, the ring actually repelled me. It felt wrong, kind of like the jewel, but in a very dark and sinister manner. As if it may drive me mad simply by my holding it.

"I think you should leave the ring behind." the older chap said, but within a few seconds of himself this the world sort of swirled in darkness as the little man seemed to grow more angry. It was like the evil of the ring was knocking me out, and I glanced to my other self, to see if she was doing the same. Where she had been, she was no longer, and I glanced to my side, finding it odd that she was sitting there with a small barrier around herself. Obviously, this one ring was very dangerous.

"Mama….Mama….Mama, wake up….Mama?" a soft voice reached my ears as the dream world faded, but I wanted to know more. I wanted to understand what was so very evil about the ring. Alas, the voice awoke me and the dream faded out to the nothingness.

OOO REAL WORLD AND BACK TO THE NORMAL POINT OF VIEW OOO

"Mama, are you okay?" Shippo asked as he leaned over his mother's form, still laying upon her sleeping matt in the hut. It would seem all the others were already awake and ready to go. Her son continued to stare at her in worry and confusion.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a very interesting dream is all." she explained as she stood from his place and began to dress in the attire Midoriko made for her. It was supposed to look Elvin, but Kagome wasn't sure how so by how very thin it appeared. Nevertheless, she wore her green gown with a pair of dark green leggings and black boots. She enjoyed it, along with the belt she received from Ayame, and she loved how light her weapons felt, though she kept only her daggers and bow on. It was going to be an enjoyable trip, she hoped as she looked herself over. Nodding to her appearance to her eyes, she walked softly out to meet the others, which is where Midoriko was going to fix her hair. Walking out she wasn't surprised to find her son waiting for her.

"Come, mother, the others wait for us near the well. Lady Midoriko seems to find it fitting that we leave this world in the place that you entered it." Shippo explained with a smile as he walked happily ahead of her, leading the way for her to follow. She smiled with mirth at the enjoyment her son was gaining from the trip. It was something that gave her joy to know that this trip was much like starting anew with a whole new world. Middle Earth was bound to be full of surprises.

"It would be quite fitting, wouldn't it?" she asked with a bright smile, but simply let the conversation drop as her son went on to ramble about all he'd learned from Lord Sesshomaru over the year. She half listened, but it was looking at her boy, really looking at him, that surprised her. He'd grown quite a bit to say the least. Before all this training, her boy had barely been three feet tall, and now, three days after the training, he's pushing four and a half feet. It amused her quite a bit. He was only about a food shorter than her now, but still she felt huge beside him. By the time she noted him stop, it was then she halted and noted they'd arrived to their group of friends. There was a good pile of things off to the side for them to use when they arrived.

"Hello, my dear." Midoriko cut Kagome's thoughts off as she tried to envision her dream friends, but it wasn't an unwelcome interruption. Kagome could not recall the faces of the people she could so easily see in her dreams. Smiling at Midoriko, she gave a tilt to her head to show she felt sleepy, but otherwise good.

"Hello, Midoriko, sorry I overslept a bit." she apologized softly with a slight bow, but was quickly straightened as laughter filled her ears. Looking about she found that all of her friends were laughing, except Sesshomaru of course. Had she overslept more than a bit?

"Oh, dear, you're right on time. We all just arose much too early, so that we could have things prepared for you." she explained with a bright smile, but Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru to see if this was true. The great demon lord gave a nod to show what the ghost stated was the truth. Kagome smiled at the demon lord and continued to smile as she focused once more on the ghostly priestess.

"Prepared for me? Well, thank you, then. My son awoke me as if I were making you all wait." she explained giving her son a soft look of annoyance, but then shrugged to show she didn't mind too much. "So, will you still be fixing my hair for me?" she asked motioning to her hair as if it were a hopeless cause. Over the past year, she would have to agree that though she hadn't grown in height, her hair had grown quite a bit. Where it had bared reached her waist before, now it was to her knees. The elder priestess smiles brightly at the idea as she looked at Kagome's hair, which was pulled up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. Grinning, she sat the young woman down as she did something Kagome did not know would be done. Weaving a spell as she pulled the knots from her friend's hair, Midoriko did intricate little braids into Kagome's hair to keep it from her face before clipping some back with a silver band up to hold the rest out of her face. Though, as she did this, she spun her power into the girl before her. Her final gift to the girl before her was to grant her immortality. She could not have the journey happen with the girl ready to die of old age.

"All done." Midoriko sighed out, obviously a bit tired now, though Kagome knew not why. Turning slightly in her seated position, she looked to her teacher in worry. What had caused her to look so weary? Perhaps she'd given Kagome some of her power? That would cause weakness, so Kagome went with that.

"Thank you, Midoriko. For everything." she thanked softly, not knowing just yet what she was fully thanking her for, but she knew she had much to be thankful for. The elder, ghostly priestess did no more than nod to Kagome as she got to her full height and went to her place so that the sending could begin when the time was right. When the sun peaked over the trees was when the ritual had to be done. Kagome nodded in return and walked slowly over to Sesshomaru, looking to her companions as they went over to their places to wait and chat about the world they were going to. It was good to see them so excited about the entire thing, but Kagome still had yet to say her goodbye's with one last person.

"Sister." Sesshomaru stated with a knowing look to Kagome that spoke in volumes all that he would not say. It spoke of the fact that he would miss their talks, miss the time they spent together, and miss her presence in the eve when no one else dared to bother him. There were many things she knew she would miss about him. Too much to list.

"I'm going to miss you, Sesshomaru." she said softly as tears welled up slowly in her eyes, and with one blink they fell from her eyes. The demon lord did something she'd not seen him do in a very long time, he opened his arm to offer her a hug. Without further words needed, Kagome rushed in to hug the usually stoic man and gave a sob. "I knew, all this past year, that you weren't coming with me, knew that it would be hard to say goodbye, but for some reason I thought it would work out. Perhaps I hoped you would change your mind about not coming." she rambled in her sobs, but still Sesshomaru said nothing as he rubbed his hand down her back in a soothing manner. Sighing in her tears, Kagome nuzzled the demon lord in a last farewell of her demon side to his. "I will miss you, dear brother. More than you will ever know." she finally said as she sniffled and pulled back to stare at the demon lord that had long ago become her brother figure. Sesshomaru nodded to her words, as if silently saying them back to her, and all Kagome could do was smile.

"Mama, it's almost time. The sun is starting to peak over the trees." Shippo said from his place seated on a bench they were bringing. Sango had said it had been one she'd made for the occasion, but Kagome thought perhaps it was one her father had made for her. No one questioned it, however. With a nod to Sesshomaru, Kagome turned and ran to her place by her son on the bench. Midoriko was standing before them, apparently prepared to do the ritual with a soft smile.

"This is it. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, this is the last time I will be able to speak to you, though I will be with you. I wish you all luck in your journey." she spoke softly, but it was well heard by the group. With that spoken, however, she began to chant. The spell was quick, but once it was finished, the group could only see light. There was silence as it seemed as though the world stretched and twisted to pull the group. The four held fast to the bench, which was tied between them with all of their things by a few ropes. After a few seconds, Kagome let out a shattering scream, as the effects of the energy of immortality finally took over her demon body.

"Mama?" Shippo called out, turning his face towards his mother's scream, but dared not to reach out for her for fear of losing his grip and falling into time and space. It was something Midoriko had warned them. If they did not hold on to the bench, if they were lost, then there was no way of knowing where they would go or if they would survive. So, instead of risking it, he remained as he was, but kept attempting to see through the light to where his mother sat beside him. Reaching with his tail, he found her wrist straining to hold on to the bench, and he wrapped his tail around it just to be sure she remained there. It would be too much for him if he lost her. Though just as the light faded, his mother released her hold on the bench, and his tail was far too weak to hold on to her.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku both yelled when they opened their eyes to Kagome flying a few inches to the side of where they were heading. It was not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. All three of them looked at one another, but could do nothing besides keep hold of their bench until they landed and hope they didn't just lose Kagome.

OOO WITH KAGOME AND WHERE SHE MET ELROND OOO

The pain was so much. It was hard to breathe. There was so much light, but then she felt the warmth of her son's tail. He was there. Would he know her pain? No, she doubted it. Perhaps Midoriko put it on her because she knew she could handle it and still remain with the others. Though, just as felt as though she could do it, as if it wasn't impossible, she lost her grip. Then like a domino effect, she was lost to her son and she heard her friends call out to her. Falling was all she knew for a few moments, but then like a landing on rock she hit the earth's surface. She knew without seeing that she'd fallen off course, that she was now in Middle Earth, but beyond that she knew nothing. A whimper escaped her lips just as an elf man pointed a bow down on her from his place half behind a tree. The darkness had to be playing tricks on his eyes, but when he heard the female creature whimper in an unknown pain, he knew he was not tricked. Without any other reason that knowing the female was hurt, he carried her form to his people. They would know what to do with the she-elf that fell from above.

Kagome awoke some days later to a room she did not know and a man she didn't recognize. His ears drew her eyes because they were much like her own, but he didn't appear demonic. He appeared very regal like Sesshomaru, but his hair was midnight black and his eyes a blue color instead of golden. His eyes were like her own. With a curious look, she sat up and looked down at herself to be sure she was unharmed.

"You were physically unharmed. It was a wound of the spirit which you pained over, one that was awakened with a gift from the spirit." the pointy eared male spoke up then, and Kagome could not help being somewhat mesmerized by him. He was a lovely man, not too much more beautiful than Sesshomaru, if at all. It was just that she felt off her kilter, perhaps. Nodding to the man, she looked to her bare feet and the new gown on her form.

"My lord? Was I changed from my things?" she asked softly, looking at the man directly, unlike she'd previously done through her lashes. It was nice to see someone who did not right away deem her unimportant or too important. Though, he seemed unsure of something that she felt was her duty to explain.

"It seemed fitting to change you into something a bit more fitting of the season in our species. Midoriko spoke of you and three other companions, but you more than the others. You are not only an elf, but a demon and a healer." he explained, and much like Sesshomaru posed a statement as a question. This made Kagome smile. She did so enjoy moments when things made no sense and all together made perfect clarity.

"I suppose that is true." she said not quite sure what to make of the idea that Midoriko told others that she was an elf. So, she decided to wing it with the truth, that was usually the best way to go about it. "I wasn't told that I was an elf, but there aren't any elves where I come from." she explained with a shy look, which the man seemed to take as a good sign as he stood from his place.

"Your companions are also here. It would be best if you remained here until this war is over, especially your human friends." he stated as if a warning, but Kagome knew this had to be what Midoriko had sent them so far into the past for. Kagome slipped from the bed and walked around the bed to stand before the somewhat tall elf man.

"My name is Kagome and the spirit, Midoriko, sent us to help. Let us help." she explained laying a hand on the elf's shoulder and looking pleadingly into his eyes. It was something she had to do. If this elf wasn't going to help her then, by the god's she was going to help on her own. Though, she was half surprised to see the man laugh at her in mirth.

"The spirit spoke of your need to help others, but she didn't say you did it with such a powerful look in your eyes. It almost causes pain to even think of denying you." he explained with a bit of laughter to his voice, and she couldn't help to smile in response. There was a look of youth to this man, though she knew not his age.

"Midoriko seems to have told you much. You know so much of me, but here I stand not yet even knowing your name." she said with laughter in her voice as well, but she giggled when the young man seemed to blush at his own lack of manners.

"I thought the spirit had…I'm terribly sorry, my lady. My name is Elrond, and I'm the ruler of the land of Rivendell." he introduced himself in a hurried manner, obviously not quite himself as he was so sure she would know him as he knew her. Kagome did not hold fault in this, and she found it adorable how nervous he became about this.

"I jest, my lord, I hold no grudges to such things. You may relax in my presence, I will not judge you if you do not judge me." she explained with a bright smile that both seemed to please and confuse the elf man Elrond. He nodded to her, but seemed to be unsure of what else to say to her. Finally, he seemed to remember himself and motioned for her to follow him through the door, the only exit from the room.

"I will take you to your companions and from there we will discuss the plans of battle with my people." he explained as the two walked out the door and down corridors of many decorations. It was after many moments that they came upon the clearing that housed her friends, but it was her son that reacted first.

"Mama!" he yelled, tears still evident on his face, and she felt grief for causing her son such pain, but at the time there'd been little she could do to hold on. Though, still, her son ran to her form and jumped into her awaiting arms. The two laughed in their joy to be together once more, which was quickly joined by the joy of the two humans with her, Sango and Miroku. Elrond looked on in uncertain curiosity, but said nothing to interrupt their mirth. It was not his place, so he waited for them to return to the present.

"A war has started here it seems, and I've talked to Lord Elrond into allowing us to help him and his people with this war. I'm not sure what it's about entirely, but I'm sure this is what Midoriko meant by sending us so far into this world's past." Kagome explained quietly to her happy companions, to which all three of them readily agreed to join in on the war with her. Shippo seemed the most ready to get this all going, but Kagome knew this was because he wanted to build a life for the two of them. Nodding with a smile, she turned back to Elrond to nod to him as well.

"All right, then follow me." he said and turned to lead the group towards where the group of his people would be meeting to discuss meeting with the group of humans that they would be going to war with. It was a work in progress sort of war it would seem. The group went to the meeting place and Elrond explained to his people what the plan was. Introductions for the new group of people was done, as most of his people knew of the spirit's visits and that they were coming. Few knew that there would be a couple humans with them, but then his people were quick to accept the help of the spoke of people coming from another world and time. There was little any of them could do to prepare besides pack food, armor up, and march out. So the following morning that was what they were going to do, and with that they were at war.

(Because we all should know this part of the story, I'm just going to use the overview from the movie of what happened, but if you really wanna know what happened then read the book and use your imagination on Kagome's part in the war because I'm only going to mention her vaguely because all she's going to do is help.)

A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. The humans were in one sections, and the elves in another, but the four from another realm took up a space in the front, between both groups. Sango with her massive weapon, Miroku with his staff, Shippo with his sword, and Kagome with her bow. The army slew most of the army of Mordor before finally, the mastermind behind it all shower himself. Kagome knew not of this evil overlord Sauron, but she knew upon sight of him that there was no good in him. Sauron slew the king of the men, and his son in turn cut the ring from the hand of Sauron. Isildur was the son's name, and it was he who in the days that followed failed to rid the world of the evil that was the one ring. Elrond and almost all of the elves lost their hope in men. The ring was the downfall of Isildur, which led to the splitting of the lands of men, and Sango and Miroku were placed as the stewards of Gondor. Kagome and Shippo traveled at random, they had no home, but saw many as family. Kagome visited the stewards of Gondor often, every generation knew her as the elf that brought their family into the world and saved them. She was well loved among them, and for that she was spoken of among both species. Though there were dwarves she knew of as well, few of them liked her much because she looked far too much like an elf. It was just the way things were, the way they'd always been.

OOO TIME SKIP TO THE BEGINNING OF THE MOVIE OOO

Kagome had long since taken to being in her small cat form, it was easier to travel with Gandalf that way. People saw her as Gandalf's familiar, which was rather humorous. Regardless, this was where she found herself this day as she stared sightlessly at the road that lead them towards the shire, to where their favorite hobbits lived. Bilbo's 111th birthday was today, and the two didn't want to miss it. Gandalf, as per usual, was humming some tune that left no imprint on Kagome's memory because it meant nothing to her. Though, her cat nap was over from her place behind Gandalf when she heard a voice say something to Gandalf. It sounded like Frodo. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to find Frodo speaking with Gandalf about something or another.

"You're late." Frodo stated looking the part of the scolding parent rather well for the moment, but was quick to look somewhat unsure when Gandalf looked up in a somewhat annoyed manner. The two were very odd like that.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf explained looking very serious about the topic, which made Kagome roll her eyes. The two of them could be so very odd at times. It made her wonder if she should've just come on her own, but then she'd have missed cuddling with Frodo. That was something she was not going to give up. Frodo was very good at scratching her just so behind her ears that she could hardly contain her purring. It was very enjoyable. So, of course, after a few moments the two of them started laughing like silly men. Then suddenly, Frodo was jumping the short distance to hug Gandalf.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed happily, but then he'd apparently not seen Kagome. This neither upset or worried Kagome, she was a black cat, so it was easy to overlook her. Though, she'd speak up if the two didn't say something about her soon enough. She didn't come all this way just for Bilbo.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked with a smile and the two continued to laugh. By this point, Kagome was getting slightly annoyed, so with a sigh that was very un cat like, Kagome jumped to between the two then onto Frodo's lap. Frodo jumped in surprise before giving a joyful laugh. "It would seem Kagome wants to be coddled by her favorite hobbit." Gandalf stated with a chuckle, but this brought a light blush to Frodo's cheeks as he looked down at the pleased looking cat on his lap. It wasn't that he'd never coddled her, it was just that she'd never told him he was her favorite hobbit. That's a bit of a compliment there.

"It's really great to see you as well, Kagome." Frodo said softly as he began his usual petting of her lovely, fluffy fur. It was always so very soft. Frodo often compared it to the finest cloth in the Shire, which was some silk from hundreds of years before. Kagome often seemed most pleased when being scratched behind the ears, so as they rolled down the road for a spell that's what Frodo did.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to a be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf asked, obviously curious how Bilbo was doing with the rumors of the party being some how very special from his last one. It left Kagome pondering how such a hobbit could've lived 111 years, which most were lucky to live to 100 at all.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo explained, obviously very amused by the situation with Kagome sprawled out across his lap half asleep.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf stated with a snort of laughter.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." Frodo explained before the both of them broke into laughter over the situation. It was rather amusing to say the least when they spoke of Bilbo.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." Frodo explained, but this seemed to spring forth a memory for Kagome as her ears perked up. This kind of reminded her of her last dream before she came to this world. The one where, yes, where Bilbo had the ring of power. It was quite odd. Hopefully, she was wrong about him having it. That would mean that another war was coming. "he's up to something." Frodo finally said after a few moments of silence. Gandalf looked over at him for a moment before looking ahead of himself, appearing as if he were attempting to look innocent. For what purpose, Kagome knew not. "All right, then. Keep your secrets." Frodo said with a bright smile.

"What?" Gandalf asked as if he had no idea what Frodo was talking about.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo said with a knowing smile, but then Gandalf kind of looked a confused and unsure what he was talking about. Gandalf always was good at playing to innocent games where he pretended not to have a clue what anyone was talking about. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

"Good gracious me." Gandalf said, as if he hadn't a clue what was going on. Only around maybe a thousand years old, and he still can lie better than Kagome, who is over three thousand. Quite the odd fact.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said with a somewhat pride filled look. Kagome could only glance up at the boy before her eyes were pulled to Gandalf once more because he spoke.

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed, but then Kagome finally gave up on the conversation and jumped onto the horse, who neighed a bit, but was quick to understand what had happened. Kagome knew something was going to happen in the back when all those lovely children came running. Blasted fireworks always hurt her poor cat head.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo said after a pause to look at Kagome, unsure why she'd jumped from his lap. Had he perhaps said something to offend her. No, he doubted that. It took quite a lot to upset Kagome.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf feigned innocence about the situation, but the snort from the cat Kagome told the whole tale.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo said with a half laugh when he said the word whatever. It was obvious Gandalf did quite a bit more than nudge Bilbo out the door.

"Oh, really?" Gandalf asked, looking surprised by this development. Though after a few moments, some children, and some fireworks. The both of them were laughing once again. The two of them should really just sit down one day and laugh until they have nothing more to laugh of. Kagome thought it rather amusing that they laughed so much over nothing at all. It was odd.

"Gandalf? I'm glad you're back." Frodo said with a smile and a wave. It was all he said before he jumped off. Turning once again, he waved to the cat Kagome, but then he turned to run on his way.

"So am I, dear boy.." Gandalf said with a smile, but then settled himself in his seat. Kagome jumped back to join him where Frodo had previously been sitting. "So am I." Gandalf said again, but this time it seemed it was more for himself than Frodo. A few moments later and they were at Bilbo's place, Bag End, and Gandalf got down off his cart. Kagome leaped from her place to the side of the cart and then to Gandalf's shoulder to sit comfortably. After a few moments, Gandalf nodded and took off walking to Bilbo's door. When he got up to it, he gave it a knock with his staff.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations." Bilbo's voice called out from within the door. It was very odd, but normal. Bilbo seemed somewhat upset, however, which worried Kagome. Was something wrong?

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked, giving Kagome a look as the feline mewled in agreement. That was all it took for the door to swing open and reveal Bilbo.

"Gandalf? Kagome?" Bilbo asked as if unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said with a smile, but just smiled more so when Kagome meowed in response. It was a somewhat less talkative version of the girl than what Bilbo was used to on their previous adventure. Kagome had only just recently taken to the habit of staying in her cat form. Gandalf knew not why.

"My dear Gandalf and Kagome!" Bilbo said rushing to them. Gandalf kneeled down so that he could hug his old friend, and Kagome purred as she nuzzled the old hobbit's ear with her face. The old hobbit was probably one of the few older hobbits that Kagome could even speak with without wanting to make them run a mile. Some of them were just so gosh darn lazy.

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it?" Gandalf said as the two hugged one another, both paying little mind to the fact that Kagome was purring up a storm. "You haven't aged a day." Gandalf said as he looked at Bilbo's face, but then this was Kagome's second sign. The ring stopped aging. Sméagol lived for over five hundred years because of the blasted ring, and now Bilbo had lived too long. Though, still she held on to hope that she was just somehow wrong. Very wrong.

"Come on, come in!" Bilbo waved Gandalf in with that, and then the two walked into his home. "Welcome, welcome!" Bilbo said as he ushered Gandalf in, but then he'd always been quite friendly. "Oh, here we are." Bilbo said as he shut the door behind Gandalf. The home was small for Gandalf, but then if Kagome was her real size then it would be kind of small for her as well. Though for the moment she was a cat, so less than a foot in height. Nothing to worry about size wise just yet. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?" Bilbo asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. He seemed pretty nervous about something, but then he was always a jumpy little guy. Gandalf handed over his hat and staff in that moment. "I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am." Bilbo explained as he walked over a put the hat and staff in their proper places. Then he continued. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" Bilbo called back as he scurried off to get god only knows what.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said in return, but then Kagome stopped listening at this point. There was little in this conversation that interested her. So, with a nod to Gandalf, she jumped from his shoulder and scurried off to the kitchen to bum some milk off of Bilbo. The little man was overjoyed to please Kagome, and went about his business once he had her a large bowl full on the floor out of the way. Kagome was pleased with this and drank until she wanted no more. Curling up in the sunlight, she took a wee cat nap as the two men talked about many things. The next thing Kagome knew was when Gandalf shook her awake for the party, and she found herself once more trailing after the wizard as he walked about the party. Everyone was getting drunk. Kagome couldn't stand the smell of ale some of the time, but still she did enjoy following Pippin and Merry about. The two reminded her so much of her son, it was quite nice. They stole a firework, and she was half amused by their predicament, but when the firework was about to go off, she took off to get out of the way. They really should've planned that out a bit more than they had. Dragon fireworks were rather amusing, especially when they chase people down. Rejoining Gandalf, Kagome sat down on his shoulder once more for the birthday speech. Her dream was making more sense now as she stared at the spot she'd been standing in the dream, but it was of course empty. It was odd to say the least that she'd seen all of this in her dreams. With a roll of her eyes, she heard the clink of the ring hit his pocket button. Bilbo did indeed have a ring. Which ring of power he had, she didn't know for sure. Gods she hated when the obvious became obvious. When Bilbo vanished like she knew he would, Gandalf once again made his way to Bilbo's home and took his place in by the fireplace. He was indeed waiting for Bilbo to return with the ring so that he could scold him for his misusage of the ring. Kagome had the urge to hit that hobbit upside the head with something large and blunt for getting so stupid as to use the ring out in public when he knew how dangerous it was. When Bilbo came running through, throwing his things together, Gandalf made him jump when he spoke up.

"I suppose you think that was terribly cleaver." Gandalf said in the very same scolding manner that Kagome could remember from her dream. It was rather annoying to heart it all being said again, but then there was no way she could simply skip this entire conversation without somehow missing something that hadn't happened in her dream. So, she simply stayed her position on Gandalf's shoulder and waited.

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" Bilbo asked, and he did apparently think that what he did was quite funny. It was so very far from it that Kagome really had the urge to jump at him and bit his face. His usage of the ring could've been the cause of great pain. She didn't know for sure, but if he hadn't used it, perhaps they could've gotten rid of it quicker. Less lives lost. It made more sense now as to why the dream version of her cat self looked so very annoyed. Everything was making more sense.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf scolded to which Kagome meowed in agreement.

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo defended rather weakly, and Kagome again debated biting him. It would be so very easy, but she held back. It would only cause her grief later on to harm her dear friend, no matter what idiot he was being now. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." he said with a sense of failure as he continued to walk about the room gathering his things. It would appear he'd made up his mind to go live in Rivendell for a while after all. That sounded nice. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" he asked once more glancing between Kagome and Gandalf like in her dream before he added on the next part. "Perhaps leave Kagome with him every so often?" he offered, obviously hoping to end the look in Kagome's eyes. It pleased Kagome to know that she was seen as a protector, and she rather liked the idea of staying with Frodo.

"Two eyes." Gandalf said as he watched Bilbo walk about getting his things.

"Yes." Bilbo said obviously pleased that Frodo would be looked after, much like in the dream.

"As often as I can spare them." Gandalf said once more, but Bilbo didn't seem to pay him much mind by this point. Though, his next words made him smile as he remembered the adventure with the dragon and Gandalf trying to tell Kagome not to shoot, to which she shot three arrows. The memory made Kagome purr in enjoyment also. "I claim no control over Kagome, you should know she is her own person." Gandalf said, which caused both of them to smile and Kagome to purr.

"I'm leaving everything to Frodo." Bilbo finally said, obviously moving back onto topic.

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf asked, obviously he wanted to know more about the ring. Perhaps it was possible that it wasn't the one ring. Hopefully not.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo asked obviously annoyed with the idea of leaving his ring behind. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." he state throwing his hand to point his thumb at the fire place. Though a few moments after he did, he disagreed with himself. "No. Wait, it's...here in my pocket. Ha, Isn't that-? Isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo asked rambling to himself. It was a bit more confusing seeing it from his back, but Kagome knew what he was doing out of sight. He was becoming mad over his desire to keep the ring.

"I think you should leave the ring behind." Gandalf said, obviously fearing for his friend's safety. "Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked, wondering for himself if perhaps the ring was the one ring that everyone once sought. It would match up with his odd behavior.

"Well, no." Bilbo said at first, but didn't appear very sure of himself. Then he suddenly said the opposite. "And yes." he said looking quite a bit more angry than not. "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it! It came to me!" Bilbo explained getting more angry as the conversation went on. It was rather frightful to see sweet Bilbo become such. Kagome had the urge to cover her eyes. This was not how she ever wanted to see her friend become. Not ever.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said calmly, but it did little for him.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo yelled in return before turning to return to stroking the ring. "It's mine. My own. My precious." he uttered, but then this is where Kagome became disoriented. All this evil in one room left her head blurred with color and the dark voice whispered to her. Leaping from her perch, she stalked over to a corner in the room away from them both. Forming a barrier around herself, she curled up to wait out this confrontation.

"Precious?" Gandalf asked in shock. "It's been called that before, but not by you." Gandalf said obviously remembering Gollum, or Sméagol. It was only a few hundred years back that Sméagol found the ring and began calling it precious, just like Bilbo did. Bilbo turned with a bark of sorts, and seemed all together much angrier than before.

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo snarled out, obviously completely bewitched by the ring and wanting nothing more than to take it with him, despite Gandalf's desire to help him by taking it.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf said, hoping that his friend would see reason and understand the present situation.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo called, obviously too far gone to see reason.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf yelled calling upon his magic much like Kagome had done to pull up a barrier. In that moment the room got dark as Gandalf continued to speak. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you." he said as the room become dark as night inside, despite the candles, but with the end of the statement, the light quickly returned to the room. "I'm trying to help you." Gandalf said with a smile on his face once more. Bilbo was tearful at this point, obviously fully returned to himself and feeling dreadfully bad. "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go." Gandalf both comforted and explained himself in those words. Kagome was once again in awe of their relationship, she was good friends with Bilbo, but there was a tie between them that she couldn't understand. She let it go however as the conversation went on beyond that. Bilbo agreed with Gandalf finally.

"You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo said with a sniff before hurriedly went to get his bag and rushed towards the door. "It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time." he said as he walked to his door, but was cut off before he could walk out the door by Gandalf who saw through his attempt to run off with the ring.

"Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf said with a knowing look. With a few nervous laughs, Bilbo got the ring out and with all his will power it seemed it took for him to finally drop the ring onto the floor. Though, when Bilbo was outside he stopped and breathed in deep before he spoke up once more.

"I've thought up an ending for my book: And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days." Bilbo said with a sad look to his face. Kagome stood listening for a moment before she took off to the back of the house and morphed to her human form. Pulling on a dress she'd left in Bilbo's trunk years ago, Kagome walked softly through the house, ducking under doors, until she came to Gandalf's side once more. He appeared disturbed by the situation to say the least.

"What do you make of it, Gandalf?" Kagome asked softly. There was much fear in her voice, but it was for the danger of the world she'd come to love. She wanted more than anything to protect all of her new families, especially the children of Sango and Miroku and her dear son Shippo.

"I do not know for sure." Gandalf said, but in that moment, he continued to ponder and Frodo came running up yelling for Bilbo. Kagome wandered off into the home, debating if she should stay to keep him safe or run to warn her families. She came to the choice of staying, it would be best if the ring didn't fall into the wrong hands, and she could be sure that it did not. With that, Gandalf left to find his answers, and for a few weeks time everything was once more quiet in the Shire. Frodo knew not what he had, so it made easy to pretend she was simply keeping watch over him until Gandalf returned for her. This would undoubtedly be the easiest part of the entire problem. It was on a night that Frodo had been out drinking with his buddies, which was something that Frodo did often, that Gandalf returned with news. He found a way to see if the ring was the one ring or not. Poor Frodo hadn't been given a word of warning when he came home, but then Kagome was busy trying to find the boy when Gandalf grabbed him from behind.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked looking a mess, but then Kagome returned because she'd heard that he'd already returned home from Rosie. Sighing, she followed the two towards the fireplace. When Frodo gave Gandalf the envelope, Gandalf threw it into the fireplace like it was a piece of wood.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked, obviously thinking that his uncle's ring was in danger of burning. He didn't know much it would seem about what had been given to him. Kagome walked out in that moment, hoping that she were wrong. Listening from the window, she only waited to heart if it was as she feared. She didn't listen well enough to hear everything, just when she knew if there was writing on the ring. In the end, the ring that Bilbo had kept for such a long time turned out to be the one ring of Sauron. It was as she feared. Gandalf prepared Frodo for the trip, but it was Kagome who would go with Frodo. Shifting back into her cat form, she carried her dressings with her and nudged Frodo, to which Frodo put them in his bag with a smile and picked her up. He was probably happy to have her company. Once packed the two had a moment of chatting about what a special species of the hobbits and how surprising they are. Then a sound caught their attention from just below the window. Gandalf told Frodo to get down, just to be safe, and he went to check it out while Kagome watched over Frodo. It simply turned out to be Samwise Gamgee.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf yelled obviously upset by the idea that someone else knew about the ring, their situation, and their plan so soon after they'd just got it all together themselves. It was a possible source for Sauron, which would be dreadfully bad indeed.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window there. If ya follow me." Sam explained quickly, obviously nervous with the situation of Gandalf standing over him. Though, an angry wizard is probably quite frightening on it's own, but to have said wizard standing so close to one's person. Bound to be quite frightful, indeed.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Gandalf said seeing through the lie quite well without even trying. Kagome gave a mewl as she leaped onto the table to stand next to Sam's head, agreeing with Gandalf in the assumption that Sam was indeed not simply cutting the grass. It just didn't make sense.

"I heard raised voices." Sam said shaking his head. The poor hobbit obviously was just worried about Frodo, nothing more, and happened to hear everything they'd been saying. What bad luck the poor guy had with timing.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf asked, still somewhat sore with the situation. Though, when Sam didn't right away tell everything, Gandalf ordered it out of him, "Speak!".

"Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but- Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural." Sam babbled on and on, obviously still quite frightened. Kagome gave Gandalf a look that spoke in volumes that she was watching him to be sure he didn't hurt the hobbit. It was of course unnecessary since Gandalf wouldn't harm a hobbit off hand like that. It just wasn't in his nature.

"No?" Gandalf asked obviously pondering the idea, but one glance to Frodo and Kagome told him that that was out of the question. Giving a shake of his head to them all, he continued. "Perhaps not." Gandalf relented before gaining a mischievous twinkle to his eye and leaning in to whisper to Sam, which resulted in Kagome quite clearly hearing. "I've thought of a better use for you." he said with mirth, and it was then that it was decided that Sam would be coming with Frodo and Kagome to make sure he didn't tell anyone about them that came through looking for the ring. It was just to be safe. The group walked outside of the main town of Shire they were in, but soon Gandalf had to take his leave and Frodo, Sam, and Kagome had to be on their way. After quite a spell of walking, Sam suddenly stopped and stood staring at some invisible thing before him.

"This is it." Sam said gaining the attention of Frodo while Kagome stood in between them, looking back and forth unsure of what exactly was being talked about. Was this where Sam would leave them? Kagome didn't recall that being part of the plan.

"This is what?" Frodo asked, apparently just as confused as Kagome.

"If I take one more step…" Sam trailed off as he looked around himself, obviously trying to memorize the scenery or something. "…it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." he finally said, which finally made his first statement make much more sense. Kagome sighed in relief at the fact that her panicking had been for nothing. She'd been beginning to think that perhaps Sam had sold them off to Sauron or something. Frodo appeared to have had no such thoughts or doubts as he smiled at Sam.

"Come on, Sam." Frodo said nudging his friend on towards where they needed to go. Kagome nodded when Sam looked to her as well, but this didn't seem to help much. Sam looked back to Frodo apparently kind of confused by her nod. It came back to Kagome that no one outside of Frodo and Bilbo in the Shire knew she wasn't just a run of the mill cat. That would explain Sam's bewildered expression when she nodded. Frodo patted Sam on the back and the two began on their way. "Remember what Bilbo used to say: "It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet…there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Frodo explained as the three of them walked through the corn field. It didn't take them long to make it through that section and to a small patch of forest. Frodo and Kagome took to lounging in the tree while Sam cooked them some food. Kagome climbed down from her high branch and laid herself down on Frodo's stomach, staring into his eyes, pondering something.

"What is it, Kagome?" Frodo whispered unsure why his friend was staring at him in such a manner. It wasn't all together odd for her, but it was difficult for Frodo at times to guess what she was trying to tell him.

"Meow-mew?" Kagome asked motioning to herself, hoping that he'd understand what she was trying to get at. She was asking if he thought it'd be more helpful if she remained a cat or shifted to her human form. Frodo stared for a moment before giving a pondering hmm, but glanced at Sam, obviously understanding what she was getting at.

"I don't know, Kagome. It's your secret." he said softly, and motioned with his eyes to Sam. He was letting her know that he didn't mind either way, but that it was her secret to tell Sam if she so chose to. Kagome purred in agreement and gratitude to his words. "Hey! Don't purr there, Kagome! It tickles." Frodo laughed as he tried to contain his laughing, but was able to stop once the feline Kagome leaped from her place and landed next to where Sam was cooking. She stared at the cooking hobbit.

"Mew." Kagome said clearly knowing Frodo was now curiously watching her, but Sam only turned to stare at her. He tried to understand, Kagome knew he did. It just didn't work out for him because he'd not been around her long enough to understand her body language or anything. Sam gave up and turned giving Frodo a helpless look.

"How is it that you can understand the cat and I can't?" Sam grumbled softly, but Frodo still heard him. Shrugging lightly, Frodo went back to his smoking as he tried to think of a good reason. Kagome ignored them both in favor of staring at the cooking meat. It just smelled so gosh darn good that she couldn't help staring.

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know." Frodo said simply, which got Kagome to look from the meat. Looking up at Frodo, she pondering if he even knew it was because they'd spent so much time together in both her human form and cat form that gave him the ability to understand what she was saying. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the meat, but her attention was diverted by the sound of soft music. Frodo was next to notice it, but only because Kagome took off running.

"Sam." Frodo said, getting his friend to look away from his cooking for a moment to notice the sound of Elvin singing. "Wood-elves." Frodo said with a smile before he jumped down from his perch and both he and Sam ran towards the sound. They hid and watched from a safe distance behind a log as quite a few elves passed by. "They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo explained softly as the two of them watched the elves pass by.

"They're leaving Middle Earth." Sam said with a somewhat sad expression on his face, but Frodo didn't notice it as he continued to stare in wonder.

"Never to return." Frodo said as he watched a woman with dark hair go by on a white horse. Kagome sat idle on the log the two hid behind, unafraid of her kin as they passed. Closing her eyes, Kagome felt a tear go down as she watched them pass them by. It always saddened her to watch her kin leave.

"I don't know why…it makes me sad." Sam said appearing as though he were about to cry. Kagome turned then, to stare at the auburn haired hobbit, but simply gave him a nod of agreement. Sam at first stared in return, not sure how to read the nod. Though after a moment, he nodded in return which pleased Kagome. Once the elves had passed, the small group walked back to their camp slowly, each pondering what they'd seen.

"Mew!" Kagome mewed loudly from her place just a few steps ahead of the two of them, but the next thing either hobbit knew was that Kagome was off running. They looked at one another before chasing after the cat. Though, nothing was wrong when they arrived back at the camp, but then Sam let out a surprised cry as he ran over to his meat. Kagome was standing by the fire looking distressed and for good reason because the meat was just beginning to burn. Sam went straight to work, but when the food was saved, he gave an extra piece to the cat that saved the meal.

"Good job, Kagome." Frodo said with a smile of pride as he watched Kagome eat her meat as she cut it with her claws. Sam watched the cat in wonder, but couldn't help speaking up as he watched her cut up her meat like a person.

"How can she do that? Did Gandalf train her to eat like that?" Sam asked glancing at Frodo as he asked about Gandalf, but then continued to watch the cat eat.

"Meow-rr." Kagome said with a slight growl at the end of her words, but then she hated it when people assumed she had to be trained to do anything. This was a talent she taught herself, Gandalf and his magic had nothing to do with it.

"Ha, no. 'Gandalf and his magic had nothing to do with it', as Kagome would say. Kagome actually taught herself to do that." Frodo explained with a grin, but just shrugged when Sam continued to stare at him in confusion. He just didn't feel it was his place to give away a secret that wasn't his to share. It was Kagome's secret to tell.

"Fine then. Keep your secrets, you two." Sam said as he went back to eating his food with a shrug of his own, and that was the end of the conversation. The three of them at their food in silence. Once the food was gone, the three of them laid down for the night. Though, it became quickly clear that the two hobbits wouldn't be getting much sleep because they weren't used to sleeping in the forest. Kagome could relate to that quite well when she recalled first attempting to sleep in the forest.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam grumbled as he tried his best to get comfortable, despite all the roots sticking him under him. Kagome rolled her eyes at this and climbed up the tree to lay on a branch to watch over them during the night. Touching the tree, she felt a warmth fill her as she heard it's voice fill her mind. It was pleased to be shelter, to be a safe haven for the night to the demon elf and her companions. This thought pleased Kagome, but she returned energy to the tree nevertheless to show her gratitude. This all went on in a matter of seconds, so the hobbits didn't notice it and continued their conversation.

"Just shut your eyes…and imagine you're back in your own bed…with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo said softly as he gave the assumption that he had that good of an imagination that he could sleep anywhere. It was a nice thought. The words reminded Kagome of the fur blanket that she'd left in her room in Rivendell, and she was slightly bitter over that now. It would've helped Sam sleep quite a bit.

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo." Sam said in a somewhat whiny tone as he once again failed to fall asleep thanks to not being comfortable. Though, Kagome doubted it was entirely because of a root, she wondering if it was also because he didn't feel safe. "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." Sam finally relented and seemed to decide eating a bit more would help in some way. Kagome rolled her eyes then, but continued watch.

"Me neither, Sam." Frodo said, which gave away his faking sleep quite a bit. Kagome could tell he wasn't asleep by his slightly uneven breathing, but she didn't mind. At least Frodo was resting his eyes and body, which was quite a bit more than Sam. It was late, late into the night when Kagome noted both the hobbits finally fell asleep. Once she noted this, she let the tree know she would be sleeping a bit herself. She left their protection up to the tree, which she gave a bit more energy so that it would have the power to protect them if need be. She certainly hoped there would be no need for it.

OOO DREAM IN KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW OOO

Kagome was once more standing unseen. This time it was in a place that she'd been in many times before. All the doors were oddly shut and the two she knew best were fighting about something. She didn't understand why it was happening. What had caused them to fight? Why was Saruman trying to kill Gandalf? Kagome wanted more than anything to intervene, do something, but nothing she did helped the situation. Even when she put a barrier around Gandalf, it didn't stop.

"Saruman, why do you do this?" Kagome screamed at the still form of her old friend, Saruman the wise. He was the white wizard, he was wise, he was supposed to keep everyone safe. How could he do this to Gandalf? Kagome continued to wave her arms about, trying to get his attention and most of all trying to understand what exactly was going on in his head. How could he do this? It was just not something Kagome had taken into account. She knew Gandalf was going to see Saruman, but she'd not had a clue that it would turn out this way. Backing away from the man she'd once known, she had to remind herself this couldn't happen. There was no way it could happen.

"Kagome?" Kagome about hearing Frodo's voice, but not understanding why he'd be within the tower with her. Then the next thing she knew the world faded away.

OOO END OF THE SHORT DREAM AND BACK TO NORMAL POINT OF VIEW OOO

Kagome blinked open her eyes and looked down to find the two hobbits all packed up and looking about for her. Giving a stretch, she began her climb down the tree and ended up landing on the opposite side of the tree, away from the two boys.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, apparently about to give up, but Kagome decided it would be a good time to leap out before Sam tried to talk Frodo into leaving without her. That just would not be good. Jumping the short distance, she landed right by Sam's feet. Sam gave a start in surprise, but beyond that said nothing as both he and Frodo laughed a bit about their silly companion. That was all that was said about it as the two continued on their way out of the huge corn field system outside of the Shire. Somehow during their walking, Kagome got ahead of the other two, to which Frodo followed her. Sam got lost from them, and began yelling for Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called, obviously beginning to panic. Kagome stopped and she looked back at Frodo who realized the problem and turned to follow the sound back to Sam. "Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yelled panicking quite a bit as he realized he'd lost the one person that he'd promised not. Though just as he was about to begin screaming at the top of his lungs, he spotted Frodo and Kagome running towards him. "I thought I'd lost you." Sam said with a sigh of relief. Frodo and Kagome looked at one another in confusion. What was Sam talking about just then?

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked for the both of them, but Kagome nodded in agreement with the question.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam explained half way.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked obviously confused. Kagome tipped her head in wonder as she tried to recall Gandalf saying anything about this sort of thing.

"Don't' you lose him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to." Sam elaborated for the two, and then it all fell into place. Kagome realized that Sam's place was to stay with Frodo, which made sense, in case of problems. He was to look out for Frodo even when Kagome could not or was too busy to. Good thinking on his part.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo said obviously thinking that they were safe. Kagome perked up at that, not because of what was said, but because she heard something. Jumping from between the two of them, she was clear out of the way when both of them were plowed over by Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo." Pippin said as he looked down at the person he was atop. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Pippin yelled to his cousin, obviously happy to introduce his own distant cousin to his close friend and cousin.

"Hello, Frodo." Merry said with a bright smile as he looked to his cousin's distant cousin with mirth. Kagome really wanted to hug to the boys for they reminded her far too much of her little boy. The thought made her want to run to Rivendell all the more, but this mission had to be complete before she could go visit her boy.

"Get off him." Sam said as he jerked Pippin off Frodo and helped Frodo to his feet. "Come on, Frodo" Sam said as he wiped off some dirt from Frodo's arms. Apparently, Sam was taking this watch after Frodo thing a bit far. Or perhaps he was just that protective over his friends. She couldn't be sure. Kagome would've fallen over with laughter if she wasn't too busy hearing other things. It would appear the two of them hadn't been out for a stroll. The five of them took off running as the farmer gave chase with Kagome in lead, because despite her being a demon, dogs still gave her a spike of fear when she was in her cat form. Leaping down the ledge, Kagome landed gracefully onto the ground far below, but when the others followed they were not so lucky. The four of them landed in a bit pile of people, and Kagome just stared at them in laughter. Quickly their attention was diverted by mushrooms, but Frodo remained calm. Kagome followed him, also recalling the moment when Gandalf told them to stay off the roads.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said looking back at the others, not really sure of himself. Kagome nodded to him when he looked to her, but still he looked back down the road. Though, when the sound of a ringwraith screeched, he finally got into gear about the situation. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo yelled, to which Kagome lead them to a hiding place under the bulging roots of a tree on the side of the road off a small ledge. All four of them fit in it, with Kagome hiding on the other side of the tree, in a small knot hole. The foul thing left a bad taste in Kagome's mouth, but soon it was becoming increasingly dangerous. Frodo almost put on the ring, if not for Sam stopping him, and finally someone did something to divert the attention of the thing. Merry threw their bag of mushrooms into the distance, which gave the group the time to run. When the five of them were a safe distance away, Kagome gave them a moment breath as she checked the area. Frodo stood there in shock to her dismay.

"What was that?" Merry asked staring at Frodo. Though Frodo obviously heard him, he said nothing as he opened his palm and stared at the one ring. Kagome nudged him with her face and when he looked to her, she shook her head no. Frodo signed, but did as he was told and put the ring into his pocket. After a moment was over, Frodo motioned the others to follow Kagome as she ran them through the woods and towards where she knew Bree and the Prancing Pony Inn was located. Even if she could smell them, that didn't mean she keep them safe completely, so she made sure they hid as they went.

"Anything?" Sam called from near the back of the group, to which Frodo looked to Kagome for an answer. Kagome looked about and sniffed for a second, before giving Frodo a negative response. Frodo sighed slightly in relief.

"Nothing." Frodo called back to the others.

What's going on?" Pippin asked more to himself than the others because none of them seemed able to really get a clear answer from Frodo.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone." Merry stated as he came to stand beside Frodo. "Frodo?" Merry asked softly as he looked to Frodo's kind of unsure expression. Frodo looked about, but said nothing for a few moments. Kagome hissed at the lack of response and how close Merry was to Frodo. Well intentions or not, Merry couldn't get a hold of the ring. His family was just too well known as being thieves to be trusted with something as important as the one ring.

"Get down!" Sam yelled in warning, which surprised the others, but they quickly realized why he yelled that. Straight ahead of them in a small clearing of the trees, there rode a Black Rider, obviously looking for them. As they all watched the rider ride away into the night, Frodo finally responded to the question previously asked in a weird way.

"I have to leave the Shire." he said staring after the Dark Rider. When he looked at Merry again, he elaborated himself just a bit. "Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo said looked quite afraid for himself and his companions now that he knew the extent of their danger.

"Right." Merry said nodding as his mind began to race with possibilities for them to go through with as a way to get to the where they needed to go. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." he said with a sense of finality.

"Meow!" Kagome agreed as Merry turned to run, which Frodo let happen because Kagome agreed so readily to the plan. Running after Frodo, Kagome made sure to stay with Frodo instead of keep up with the others, which turned out to be a good thing seeing as he was stopped by a Black Rider. Kagome hissed at the horse, letting a bit of her demon nature shine through. The Black Rider's horse became skittish of this and that gave Frodo and Kagome the time they needed to get by him.

"Kagome!" Frodo yelled as he almost tripped, but then he was caught by the leap of Kagome and kept on his feet. Nodding to the feline, the two kept running, trying to catch back up with the others. Jumping over the fence, Kagome stayed behind Frodo making sure the rider didn't have the space to grab him as they ran to try to get there in time to leap onto the raft. Frodo barely made it, but he did this because he'd taken the time to reach down right before he leaped to grab Kagome around the body and hold her close as he leaped. Once on the raft they were safe for the time being.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry who by then had the rowing pole in the water and was pushing them along.

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles." Merry stated staring after the rider in both horror and wonder. Kagome stared after them as well, but less with wonder and more with disgust. Those riders were in her mind the worst of the human race to fall to greed. As the group got comfortable on the raft, Kagome sat down before Frodo and stared up at him.

"Meow mew meow mew." Kagome explained herself motioning to Frodo's bag. She needed to get shifted back to her humans form not. An elf would be much more helpful to them now than a silly little cat, she knew that. Frodo listened as she spoke, but then glanced at his bag like it was something he didn't want. He turned to stare into her eyes, and Kagome became confused by the fear she saw there. From what she could tell, Frodo was afraid that she would judge him in human form the way a cat could not. "Mew meow mew." Kagome explained motioning to herself and him, which caught the attention of the others. They wondered what exactly the cat was making so much noise about, but then looked to Frodo to see if he could understand. When Frodo nodded to her, the others all looked on in confusion or tried to hide their curiosity.

"I understand, Kagome. Sorry for doubting you." Frodo said softly giving her head a couple pats before scratching her behind the ears. This earned a purr from the cat Kagome, and Frodo smiled, glad that he hadn't upset his companion.

"Can you really understand her?" Merry asked as she pushed them along the river water by the current and his strength. Frodo looked up, but just shrugged in response.

"I don't think it's his secret to tell, Merry." Pippin said as he stared at Kagome with a sense of understanding. Kagome tipped her head at the boy, but felt pleased that he somewhat understood her as well. It was a nice thing to have going. At least she would have more than just Frodo to speak with when on this journey.

"What did you mean, Pip." Merry asked unsure what his cousin was talking about.

"He means that it's Kagome's secret, not mine." Frodo explained simply and with a sense of finality that made the others drop the topic. With that, the entire conversation ended for the entire trip to Bree. The rain began falling just as they got off the raft, but that didn't stop travel, it just kept Kagome from getting around well. Frodo ended up putting her in his bag, which to her was quite a bit degrading, but she couldn't do much about it. Curled up in his bad, she remained hidden in there and unable to understand what was said until he got them a room and let her out. The others were no where to be see, but Frodo seemed quite a bit upset.

"Mew?" Kagome asked not sure what was wrong with her friend. Then she realized they had to be in the Prancing Pony Inn, and she wondered why Gandalf wasn't with them. Then her dream came back to her. Gandalf must've really had that happen and been unable to come to meet them.

"Gandalf isn't here." Frodo said, but didn't seem to realize what he was saying until it was said, then he tried to fix it. "Yet." he corrected, but then seemed to again doubt himself as he looked about. It was obvious the poor boy didn't know what else to do besides wait there for Gandalf. Kagome nodded to him.

"Meow." Kagome stated, letting him know that waiting for Gandalf was a good idea. It was much better than trying to run off to find him without further information. Frodo nodded in agreement, but then pointed to his bag which lay next to her.

"Your dress is within, you can shift in here if you want to." he explained with a slight smile before heading out to where the others were, Kagome assumed. Sighing, glad to have the space to shift without worrying about others waltzing in to see her naked. Kagome shifted slowly, allowing her muscles time to stretch and fit her human form, which was the best way to go about it since it made it less painful. Once in human form, she fixed her hair so that her ears were covered and got dressed in her under shirt, under dress, over dress, vest, belt, and boots. Smiling at her attire, she walked slowly out the door and went to the man behind the desk with a bright smile.

"How can I help you, miss?" he asked obviously still confused as to how a woman could've gotten up into a room without him noticing. Kagome's smile, however, distracted his thoughts as she did her best to appear innocent.

"You wouldn't, by chance, have some water to drink?" she requested softly, feeling slightly a fool since this place had an abundance of ale. The man seemed to realize her situation and smiled in mirth. Perhaps he was just happy to help, but to Kagome he seemed pleased in her discomfort.

"Yes, miss." the man said as he poured her a pint of water into a pint mug for ale. When he handed it to her, she simply smiled and nodded her thanks. Walking away, she took a sip with a wince at the after taste of ale. She should've just got some ale. Kagome sighed as she walked over and noted the drama unfolding. Damn that Pippin for giving Frodo away like that and freaking the poor boy out.

"Frodo!" Kagome called as he fell backwards, but sighed when the ring fell onto his finger and he vanished. Just like Bilbo, though he wasn't used to it. Frodo didn't get far before he pulled the ring off and then suddenly a figure grabbed him. Kagome stared in surprised at the man who had Frodo. Who would've thought that Strider would be here? Well, he was a friend of Gandalf's as well. Though Kagome knew him better as Aragorn.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Underhill." Strider said as he held Frodo to the wall by the front scruff of his cloak. Kagome stood still for a moment as the two made their way upstairs before she ran after them. Her movements would've been to fast for others to follow, but that was fine by her. She needed to make sure Frodo was unharmed. She didn't fear Strider would do him harm, she feared the Black Riders would overpower her good friend. Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her as silent as a mouse while Strider's back was turned and he was speaking of what was hunting Frodo. Kagome smiled at Strider then, which he returned obviously surprised to see her.

"Kagome?" Frodo asked as he saw her smile at the man who just had him by the throat. He couldn't understand her kindness to such a man, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions without knowing the full story. Kagome knew what she was doing.

"Strider is no spy of Sauron, Frodo." Kagome said patting his head in comfort, and was unsurprised when Frodo hugged her close. Shushing Frodo in her motherly way, Kagome looked to Strider as she spoke her next words. "He is a friend of Gandalf's and mine. He will not harm you." she said giving Strider a look that said if he did harm Frodo she would get him back for it. Strider nodded in agreement, showing his hands in surrender, half in mirth of the situation and half in worry for his own safety. Everyone he knew would be most displeased if he upset Kagome, especially Arwen. In that moment a ruckus could be heard outside the door. Strider got out his sword while Kagome put Frodo behind herself, prepared to defend him tooth and nail. Though then, the other three hobbits burst in.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." Sam said threatening Strider with his fists, Merry with a candle stick stand, and Pippin with a stool. Strider sighed in relief along with Kagome as they relaxed. Frodo smiled at his friends still holding Kagome's hand, feeling safer that way. Kagome purred in delight at the warmth of a hand in her own.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." Strider explained, but then the other noticed Kagome and became confused. Sam stepped forward first because he recognized the eyes of the cat on the woman.

"It couldn't be, but is that Kagome? Gandalf's cat?" Sam asked in wonder as he stared up at the lovely woman holding Frodo close. Frodo nodded to Sam's question while Strider shook his head at the slight drama caused by Kagome.

"I am much more than a cat, Sam, but for this moment, I am a human that can turn into a cat." she explained smiling softly. That was all the answers the hobbits needed from her before their attention returned to Strider.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard." Strider said as he placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and shook his head. "They're coming." he said with a sense of finality that didn't explain anything, but told Kagome enough to pick up Frodo and Sam to carry them where they needed to go. Strider followed suit and picked up the other two. They went to the inn across the road from the one they were just in, but Kagome knew that would be all it would take to keep them safe. It would throw the Black Riders off their tails. Strider watched from the window for the riders to strike, but until they did, Kagome made sure the other four were comfortable. Frodo was the only one who didn't wish to lay down, he sat with her by the fireplace, letting her hold him and run her fingers through his hair. It was a comfort to him, she knew that, and that was all she needed to know. That was when they heard the screeching sound and Frodo jerked up. He walked over and sat with the others, while Kagome joined Strider by the window.

"What are they?" Frodo asked glancing between Strider and Kagome, afraid for his life and his friends. He wanted to know what it was he was running away from, but Kagome let Strider explain while she stared in disgust after them.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel…the presence of the Ring…drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider explained before turning to face the window, but Kagome understood the fear he had to instill. The ringwraiths were a dangerous group of nine creatures that would never stop hunting Frodo for the stupid ring. It was something Frodo had to understand. Kagome understood that, and so she didn't scold him. She touched his shoulder and gave him a smile as she went about calming the hobbits down to sleep. They would need their rest for the day ahead. Frodo especially. The weight of such a burden would begin to pull at him soon enough. Kagome slept sitting by Strider's side, watching the door, tails twitching under her skirt. Strider glanced at her sleeping form and pulled a cloak from his pack to rest around her. Demon or not, she needed to remain warm through the night.

Before the others awoke, Kagome went down stairs for a bit of ale to wake herself up. It was nice, but before she went up to make sure the others were up, she got a few things; some food, a bow, some arrows, soap, and finally a bag of her own to carry it all. Running upstairs silently, she was half surprised to find everyone still asleep, though it was before dawn. Smiling to herself, she found the cloak that Strider must've put around her during the night and clipped it around herself. It was a sweet thought. Nodding to herself, she touched Strider's shoulder then, awakening him with a start.

"It's just I, Strider. Calm yourself. I simply wish to know when you wish to leave to start off and perhaps tell me where we're going?" she asked in curiosity, but then being a cat it wasn't hard for others to guess why she was always so very curious. Strider gave a mighty yawn before he looked back at her with a morning smile.

"We'll leave just before the morning sun is on the horizon. We're going to Rivendell, Gandalf is there." he explained before giving a good long stretch of his muscles. He seemed to be quite tired. Kagome felt bad for waking him now that she saw how tired he really looked. Squatting down to his level, Kagome touched his cheek with her hand to pull his attention from the window to her.

"I can watch the horizon for the first light of the sun. You should sleep." she said with a motherly worried look on her face, but this just brought a smile to Strider's face. Kagome had always been a motherly figure to everyone he knew. She'd just been around for such a very long time that most could see her as a mother. Even Elrond was mothered by her from time to time and he's much older than her.

"Don't fret over me, Kagome. I'll sleep when we arrive. The air is much cleaner there." he explained himself, but half wanted to hide when Kagome gave him that I know you could be sleeping look. She was just far too motherly for her own good. Though, not like anyone complained, they all loved her too much to do that or to even be bothered by her motherly nature. Kagome was like ale, you loved her too much to want to stop getting her or drinking her. Something along those lines. Silence ensued as the two both watched the horizon for the sun to rise, but when it did, it was Kagome, not Strider, who awoke the four Hobbits. She did so gently, which Strider commended her for seeing as three of them were hard sleepers. With that the six ate breakfast and were on their way.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo finally asked from right behind Strider. Kagome just at the back of the group giggled at the question. It was bound to happen that one of them would have to ask that. Of course Strider wouldn't give away everything with that question, he'd beat around the bush.

"Into the Wild." he said as he walked out of sight and into sight periodically. The hobbits weren't pleased with this answer and began to talk amongst themselves. They, of course, didn't know that both Kagome and Strider could hear them loud as day when they whispered amongst themselves like they did.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked looked very unconvinced that they were all out in the middle of nowhere. Frodo gave him a look, but let them talk. He knew the others didn't know Kagome like he did.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer…..and feel fouler." Frodo explained with a bit more bite to his words than Kagome knew he meant. He was obviously feeling a bit protective of Kagome, but still he remained calm.

"He's foul enough." Merry grumbled from his place. Kagome gave him a bit of a glare as she noted Strider half glancing back. It was rude of them to speak of someone like that, even if they didn't know he could hear them.

"We have no choice but to trust him. Kagome trusts him." he explained as best he could, but just like he knew, Kagome trusting him didn't sway the others by much. So, to further his point he went on with what he was saying. "Kagome has been leading us until Bree, so we can trust her judgment." he explained looked hard like at the others, letting them know that he was serious about this. The others let it go then. After a few moments of silence, Sam finally spoke up with what he'd wanted to know from the start.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked his fellow Hobbits, giving more accent to the word he so that they knew he wasn't worried about if Kagome was good or not. Kagome smiled at this, but did look to Strider for him to respond.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider explained, but it was when he said the name Elrond that Kagome recalled the drama there. Strider was in love with Arwen, something her father didn't approve of. It was such a tragic love. Kagome held much sway with Elrond, but even she could not sway him from his disapproving of the two of them being together. It was a sad situation indeed.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves." Sam said with a bit of excitement peaking through. Kagome smiled in mirth at that. Though Sam did not know it, he'd been around an elf since Bree. She kept up the rear of the group for the rest of that day as they all traveled in somewhat of a silence. Finally after a spell of quite a bit of lonely silence, Kagome joined Frodo where he walked just a bit ahead of Merry and Pippin. Giving the boy a smile, she ruffled his hair as she walked next to him.

"Kagome?" Frodo asked after a few moments of companionable silence, and Kagome turned to him with a look of curiosity. "Do you think Gandalf is all right?" he asked softly, obviously this had been eating away at him for quite some time. Kagome smiled with warmth, and ruffled his hair once again.

"I'm always connected to Gandalf's life energy, Frodo. You'll be the first to know if anything happens to him." she said with a warm smile, but then her eyes shifted to the distance as she recalled the dream she'd had. Saruman betrayed them all. "Gandalf is safe." she said softly as she smiled once more to Frodo, but her eyes remained ahead, watching in the distance. Strider had said Gandalf was in Rivendell, but then Gandalf had never been one to remain in one place for too long so there was no telling if he were still there. She didn't want to tell Frodo a lie by saying Gandalf was there, even if at the time she thought he was there. A lie was a lie regardless of outside factors. Frodo accepted her words at face value, knowing that she'd never lied to him before helped. And so the six of them continued, regardless of rain, snow, or sun, they kept walking. They only stopped at nightfall, which was always a pleasant time. Kagome would in trees or up on higher ground when possible, but it was one such night when she slept to the singing of Aragorn. He sang of the elf who loved a man and lost her life because of it. The song was a depressing tune to say the least, but she wasn't alone in her grief for him.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked innocently from his bedroll.

"What?" Strider asked having just noticed that Frodo was even awake, let alone that he was actually listening to his singing.

"This woman you sing of." Frodo asked.

"'Tis the lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider explained with a sad tinge to his voice, one that Kagome knew was tied to Arwen. Did Strider still doubt the affections he held for her? Kagome, from her place feet away from Strider, wished to go back to a day when he was very small and hold him as she would. It would be easier to comfort him then, kiss a scraped knee, and hold him for hours as he cried for his parents. Everything was easier then, but now, things were not so simple. Strider was no longer a boy, and so he could not be consoled so easily.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked ever the innocent one.

"She died." Strider said with a cold sort of finality to his voice, but Kagome knew that he was simply covering up the pain he felt. "Get some sleep, Frodo." Strider said softly as he looked about, obviously trying not to cry. Kagome waited a few moments for the Hobbit to even out his breathing before she moved to sit next to Strider. Laying her head upon his shoulder, she sighed softly and hummed a soft Elvin tune she knew to comfort him. It was one that she often used to hum to put him at ease. Strider breathed easy then, relaxed a bit, and the two stayed awake together, watching over the sleeping hobbits until morning.

"Strider?" Kagome asked as the sun's rays just started to peak over the mountains.

"What is it?" he asked softly, obviously still relaxed from the night before and feeling the peace in his bones from having her near.

"When we get to the watchtower Amon Sul, will you be all right with them for the night? I need to check on Shippo. It has tormented me so that I haven't seen him in over a hundred years." she explained looking off into the distance as her eyes began to tear up. Strider wrapped an arm around the woman he called his second mother/sister and shushed her tears with a kiss to her hair.

"Shippo is old, but he is safe. Elrond would not let harm come to him." he explained as he held her, knowing that the tears would fall regardless of his soothing. Kagome cared far too deeply for those she saw as her children. "I will watch the four hobbits, you just be sure to let them know. I will not deal with them thinking I've done you in." he joked softly, trying to get a laugh out of her. It worked well enough as she broke into soft giggles. Turning a smile to Strider, she nodded and went about wiping her tears as Strider gave her a bit of space to calm herself.

"You are right, but I wish to see so for myself. I will be back as soon as I possibly am able." she stated as she began to rise to get the others up. Before she got to the Hobbits' sides, she turned to smile at Strider who was also standing and prepared to leave. "Thank you." she whispered before turning her attention to Frodo as Strider awoke Merry. Soon enough the four of them were also awake and each were eating breakfast as they walked. It was a bit of cold chicken, cheese, bread, apple, and some water, but it was a good enough breakfast. Once the trip was underway, Strider gave Kagome a look that said she should let the others know now so that she could go on ahead. However, his look was not without gaining the attention of the others, and the four of them looked at Kagome oddly, not sure what to make of the weird look she just got.

"Are you sure Strider and Kagome are just friends?" Merry asked Frodo as quietly as he could, but even that was far too loud to be kept from Kagome's ears. She suddenly tripped and stumbled in surprise and turned a blushing glare on them.

"I'm quite sure, Merry." Kagome bit off with a glare, but softened when the three hobbits who didn't know her well cowered slightly. Sighing, she realized she'd obviously been a bit harsh with them. Frodo understood right away and turned to the others for her.

"It's all right guys, Kagome's just gets a bit shy when talking about relationships. That's all." he explained innocently. Kagome knew he was right, but she felt silly now that it was put that way. Sighing again, she nodded to the others' questioning looks before waving off any further talk of that.

"That look was to tell me it was time to let you guys know that I have to go for a bit. Strider will watch out for you guys while I'm gone, so don't worry. I'm just going to check on my son and his family. I have to make sure they get out of harm's way with all this danger and such floating about." she explained simply with a smile, but still when she finished Frodo grabbed her hand as if in fear. He flushed red when all eyes turned to his hand holding her wrist, but he didn't let go. "Everything will be all right, I promise." she promised with a warm smile. Still Frodo held on.

"You will return, won't you? I don't want to get to Rivendell without you." Frodo said softly, but Kagome understood. It had been this way when Frodo was very small and she was about, he didn't like going anywhere without her. It was a habit out of fear of new things, one that had apparently carried over to his adult years. Though, she could not blame him with all the danger about.

"I will return before you wake in the morning, Frodo. I swear it." she swore with a bright smile and then, and only then, Frodo released her wrist with a light smile. Apparently, he now felt better about the whole thing. Kagome nodded and looked over the others, making sure they were all right before she ran up to say her goodbye to Strider.

"Going to leave us so soon, Kagome?" he asked in a somewhat playful tone, but it was obvious that he was prepared to care for them.

"I will return before the moon is at it's highest point in the sky, unless there is trouble." she spoke softly and quickly, but Strider still understood. He nodded with a smirk. That was all the words that were spoke before Kagome vanished in a blur of motion. It was her demonic power at work, something she'd gained from Sesshomaru. It took her a few hours to arrive in the time it would've normally taken around four days walk. She was not prepared for what she found. Shippo's oldest son was there dead in the middle of their little village family. Once she'd checked the area for others and found nothing, Kagome picked up the body and ran to Rivendell as fast as she could. The elves stationed allowed her passage, especially at the sight of the wounded boy in her arms. Kagome did not stop for pleasantries with anyone, not even Arwen, she had to get the boy to Elrond. He would know what was going on. Finding him in one of the larger rooms, Kagome was shocked to find Shippo's family there, but most all she became distraught over the sight of Shippo laying in one of the medical beds being treated by Elrond.

"Kagome?" Shippo's mate and wife, the elf Mei, said in surprise and confusion. It had been over a hundred years since she last saw any of them, so it was no surprise that the elf wondered why she'd come. Though, then she noted the body of one of her sons in her mother-in-law's arms and tears once more flowed free. "Oh, my boy." she cried as she came over to where Kagome laid the body down in a recently vacant bed.

"Elrond, this boy is still alive. How is Shippo?" she asked, voice gaining a healer's demanding quality. She'd spent a few decades in the healing ward, so she knew how it worked, and Elrond knew she could handle herself when it came to healing magic.

"Shippo has been shot with multiple arrows, but I've just about got him healed. Heal his son, Inuyasha." he said as healing magic poured from his own hands. Kagome nodded as she began healing the boy who's name she knew, but had forgotten. The children knew of her well enough because Shippo spent a lot of time telling them of their amazing grandmother, but she only had names, images, and vague personalities to go by. The silence of the medical ward was what had sent Kagome away in the first place. She'd grown to hate the tears and the silence more than anything. Though, this time she had something she had to do. It didn't take long for her power to take effect and Inuyasha was once more on the road to recovery. Sighing, she turned to find Mei looking at her with pleading eyes, and Kagome knew what she wanted. Nodding, Kagome walked back over to where Elrond was, still trying to heal Shippo.

"I'm going to help, Elrond." Kagome stated as she walked around the bed to stand opposite Elrond and stuck her own hands in. The elf healing spells worked with her own, and within an hours her boy was healed up and sleeping peacefully. Kagome checked over each of the others slowly to be sure they were all right before she let them all get their rest and went to find Elrond in his study.

"How did you know to come, Kagome?" Elrond asked as she entered the room, but Kagome was lost. She didn't know to come. She'd simply wanted to make sure her son got out of the area because she knew that danger would be following them.

"I didn't know. I knew danger would be following our company, but I didn't know that my son was in danger." she said simply but then her mind found insult where there was none. Her mind filled in a hidden meaning and she grew cross. "If I knew that my son and his family would be in danger then I wouldn't have left at all. I would've remained and cared for them, protected them." she snapped, angry that Elrond seemed to be implying that she left her family to die.

"I do not imply that you left them to die, Kagome. That is something I know you would not do. I just could not believe you came at the right time without knowing it." he said softly, but then before he could realize what she'd just said, Kagome realized the time. She took a stumbling step back and spoke up quickly.

"I have to go, Elrond. Aragorn and my friends are waiting for me. I need to be back before the moon is highest in the sky. I will return in three days time." she explained quickly before she turned and ran once more. The others would be at the watchtower, she knew that, but when she was only half a mile away she heard a sound she hoped to never hear in her unnaturally long life. Frodo's scream of agony. Giving a burst of speed, Kagome made it to the top of the tower just in time to see Strider take down the other Wraiths, but she didn't do much for them, she ran to Frodo's side.

"Frodo!" Both Kagome and Sam yelled at the same time as she and he ran to Frodo's side. Frodo looked between the two in a somewhat pained drunkish manner, but Kagome could only cough on her sobs. This was all just too much in one day. Strider ran over once he was sure the Wraiths were gone and looked at Frodo, but stopped as he noted something.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." he said as held the blade, but it quickly turned to dust in his hold. Throwing down the handle, he looked at Frodo once more. Turning to Kagome, he touched her shoulder in question, but she shook her head.

"I will try." Kagome said softly as she reached down and hovered her hand above the wound. The blood could be seen sinking into the skin before it closed itself, but the poison itself would not be released. The taint simply was gathered and sealed into a small portion of Frodo's shoulder for the time being. With a gasp, Kagome pulled back and was held up by Strider who pulled her to her feet.

"This is beyond us, Kagome. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said as he leaned down and picked up Frodo. With that, they all took off running in the direction of Rivendell, Kagome running alongside Strider. They ran for a few days until Strider stopped short in shock at the sight of Kagome falling to her knees and throwing up. Her vomit was a white, milk colored sludge stuff, but it was the fact that she was sick at all that shocked him. Strider stopped for that, but also knew this area had a plant that could help slow the poison inside of Frodo. It was slow moving already, but this would slow it further. Laying Frodo down, Strider helped Kagome up and moved her to sit against the stone ogre.

"I'm all right. The taint was just a bit much for my system, along with healing toxins inside of my son and grandsons." she explained with a weak smile. Strider shook his head and smiled glad that she was all right. Moving on, he went to Sam to help him get the weed he needed to help with Frodo. That was when Kagome slept for a bit. Her body weak from lack of sleep and over doing everything. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by a voice. Strider she came to realize as she slowly awoke.

"Why are you carrying me?" Kagome mumbled as she felt the painful bouncing of being on his back, but Strider just snorted and continued walking.

"You're hurt, poisoned, and have been giving out much too much of your energy. When will you learn that you need some to survive?" he asked in a half joking and half panicked tone. Kagome giggled a bit in her half asleep way and kissed Strider on the cheek, purring very weakly.

"Everything will be okay, Strider. Frodo and I will be fine. The stupid ring will be destroyed. You will be happy. Arwen will be happy. Everything will be fine." she said softly as she nuzzled his neck a bit. This brought a laugh out of Strider, one forced by his ticklish spot, but a laugh nonetheless. Kagome smiled at this and fell silent.

"Is Kagome all right, Strider?" Sam asked from behind him, obviously having not heard anything that had been said just a few moments ago.

"She's fine, Master Gamgee. Just very tired." he explained with a lie, but then none of the three hobbits saw through it. Kagome smiled at the fact that he lied to cover up her mistakes. It was a kind gesture. One that she hadn't had done for her in a good long while. It was also one that she didn't quite like. Still, it was with good intentions, so she let it slide. The four of them hurried for most of the rest of the way until a few elves came with horses, which got them there in less than two days. Kagome slept for most of the second day, which meant that when she arrived Elrond had to treat her. It wasn't too hard seeing as her body was already healing itself, but still he helped her out. She awoke to the sound of children whispering to one another. Blinking open her eyes, she almost cried when she saw the full grown man that her son turned out to be sitting in a chair surrounded by his ten some odd children and wife.

"If it's not me then it's you, isn't it, mama?" Shippo asked with a grin on his face that Kagome knew very, very well. A laugh escaped Kagome as she welcome the children into her arms as they excitedly wanted to touch the grandmother that some of them knew and others did not. Some only knew her by story while others had met her multiple times.

"It is usually how it works. Though, this time I think you were the worse for wear." she said with a smirk of her own. Kagome always did love a challenge, especially since they came to Middle Earth. The two would often get into fights over who had worse scars.

"Well, I doubt that. I think my bleeding from multiple poison arrow wounds is kind ran over by your sword wound, poisoned three times, and almost empty of energy. Or am I wrong?" he asked with laughter in his voice, though his minx of a wife giggled at his words, Kagome just shook her head in amusement.

"You are wrong, my son, because unlike you, I was the only with me when I got so badly hurt. You on the other hand had your entire family with you." she said with a giggle to her voice that made her son begin laughing as well.

"You never let me win, mama." Shippo said in his laughter as the children looked on in wonder and excitement at the woman who just bested their unbeatable father in a fight of wit. Kagome just smiled at all of them and sat up fully.

"So, are you going to help me out with names? Or will these little people introduce themselves?" she asked looking about the bed for children that she could recognize, but then her mind did register a few. "Oh, never mind, I believe I know a few of them. There's Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Koga, Ayame, Haku, and the one standing by Mei is Inuyasha, correct?" she asked pointing to each of them as she went, but it was Inuyasha who looked shy and confused by the woman knowing who he was.

"You are correct, mama." Mei said with a bright smile, but just nudged her son in the side with a grin. "This is your grandmother and the one who found your body at our house and healed you." she explained swiftly, but Kagome felt kind of off by that explanation, so she raised her hand when the boy started to speak.

"I can't take all that credit. I'm sure he got himself into the open by himself, and he wasn't that far gone to be healed, so any good healer could've done it. I was just lucky to have found him was all." Kagome explained feeling a light blush cloud her cheeks. Shippo and Mei both laughed at her modesty, even then.

"Still, Grandmother, I want to thank you for saving me. I mean, ya don't even know me after all." he explained with a somewhat Inuyasha like annoyed and shy look to him. Kagome beamed at him for that, and she laughed.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I love you all the same. You're family, after all." she said with a bright smile, but then she nodded and turned her attention to the children on the bed with her that she didn't know. The first was part of a pair of twins. "What's your name, young one?" she asked looked at the twin on the right.

"I'm Kagome, Grandmother, and this is my twin Kagame." the little girl said smiling brightly as the morning sun. Kagome blinked in surprise, but just grinned in joy.

"And two lovely girl you are. I bet you drive your siblings mad being identical and all." Kagome said with a mischievous smile, which was quickly followed by the two twins. Apparently they were both extremely on the playful side.

"You can bet your pretty little but we do, Grandma." Kagame said with a tom-boyish attitude that made Kagome laugh. They sure were opposites. Though once she had this piece of information, she turned her attention to the next child she didn't know.

"I'm Isildur, Grandmother. It's a pleasure to be meeting you." the littlest boy said with a sort of suave attitude that could only be found in a select few in that world. It brought a smile to Kagome's face.

"I bet you have the lady elves eating out of your hands, don't ya?" Kagome joked playfully, but couldn't help laughing when he nodded. He, of course, was a little Romeo. That would make him one catch when he got older, to say the least. Nodding, Kagome moved on to the child that was the smallest of them all and the one who looked most like his father, which made Kagome melt on the inside. "And you are, little one?" she asked softly, but was quickly heartbroken when the child hid behind his older sister Kagome. Looking away, trying to hide her sadness, Kagome debated how to handle the situation, but was quickly helped as the child peeped out from behind his sister.

"Don't be sad, Grandmother. I just-I…I'm not good…with new people." the small child explained in a jumbled sort of way, but that was good enough to brighten Kagome's spirits. She would just have to get to know the small boy.

"Then I'll be patient, dear boy, and when you're ready, you can tell me your name. Will that be okay?" she asked sweetly, earning an aww sound from Mei. The small child seemed to think about this as he gained courage and came out from hiding. Crawling towards her, he took a seat on the bed right in front of her, shaking a bit as he did, and tipped his head at her with a slight smile.

"You don't have-ta wait, I'll just-just tell you -nuh-now." he stuttered out, which made the situation make more sense. It would appear he had a nervous speech problem which probably got him made fun of from time to time, and probably didn't help him with his fear of strangers. Kagome didn't take notice of it outwardly, just smiled brighter when he said that he would tell her now. "My-my name is Ship-Shippo…umm, luh-like my puh-papa." he explained with a bright smile, obviously understanding that no matter what he said she wouldn't make fun or get annoyed with his speech.

"Well, Shippo, that name just fits you. You know why?" she asked happily, and when the small child shook his head no in surprise, she giggled. "You look exactly like he did when he was your age." she explained with a bright smile, but laughed when he puffed out his chest like Shippo used to do. "Oh, goodness, and you puff out your chest like him too!" she exclaimed with laughter, but just covered her mouth so that she didn't frighten the boy with her loudness. Though, when she looked down she was somewhat surprised to find the young Shippo laughing as well.

"Well, kids, let's leave your grandmother alone. She did just get healed yesterday. Let's let her rest." Mei said as she ushered the children out of the room, all of them pouted and saying their small chorus of goodbye's. Kagome couldn't help smile and waving in return, before pouting her own little pout.

"You always were great with children, Kagome. They must see the pure intentions in you or something." Shippo said as he came to his mother's bedside with a smile. Kagome shrugged as she looked at her son closely. Looking away once more, she tried to think of a way to word what she wanted to say. Shippo saw this indecision and spoke up.

"What's wrong, mama?" he asked quickly, obviously worried for his mother's health, but she simply shook her head. It was nothing of that sort.

"I'm all right. I just….I'm sorry I haven't come to visit in so long. I've just…lost track of time." Kagome apologized feeling horrible for not coming by. A hundred years is a long time, but to her it was like a month's time. Immortality changes one's view on time quite a bit. Years just don't feel the same as they used to.

"I know, mama, I know." he said softly, but just shook his head in laughter. "The years just don't feel the same to you now that you're an immortal demon, do they?" he asked ironically hitting her thoughts right on the nose. She looked up surprised that he understood so well what she meant. "Mei's often saying that to me. She doesn't see the years the same as I do, she knows a different kind of time. My time is slow, but her time does not move. It's difficult at times, but I love her." he explained more to himself than to his mother. It was something the two of them would do, he would speak of his problems just so that he could hear himself speak of them, and she would listen and from time to time give advice. More often than not it was just him talking to himself.

"Well, I love you my boy, but I must go make sure my friends are all right. Frodo was dying last I checked." Kagome said with a bit of laughter to her voice, but she glanced at her son to make sure she wasn't laughing at something utterly serious.

"Frodo has been all healed up. He was getting better when you came back." he explained with a smile, but nodded anyway. "You go ahead and see your friends, my family will be staying here until things are figured out. If war breaks out, you can bet my children and I will be there at your side." he promised with a smirk, but with that he walked out the door. Kagome knew he would hold his word, and she also knew that when the time came, the world would need their help once more. Walking out her door, Kagome looked out towards the gates and was only half surprised to see groups of each species come for the secret meeting about the One ring. Kagome was not told of this meeting, but she knew it would take place and knew she would be called to be there. Smiling at the sight of Boromir, Kagome strolled along the corridor away from her room and down the hall towards where she knew she would find her hobbits. Frodo was the first one she saw, he was seated outside on a bench, though she quickly noted the others as well. Frodo looked up, sensing eyes, and broke out into a smile. Jumping up, he ran to Kagome's side and threw his arms around her.

"Kagome! I thought you'd died! No one would speak of what happened to you." he explained hurriedly as he held her close. Kagome sighed as she held the small Hobbit to her, but she knew she had much to explain.

"I'm all right, Frodo. It is you I worried for. I was not stabbed by a poisonous blade as you were. How do you feel?" Kagome asked softly as she kneeled and pulled him back to look him over. Frodo smiled through his tears and laughed a bit.

"Elrond, the elf ruler here, healed me. I will be fine." he explained quickly, but was quick to be comforted by the sight and feel of Kagome. It was the others which drew her attention from Frodo with their gasps of surprise.

"You're an elf?" Sam asked in utter shock, but it was then that Kagome realized her hair had been pulled back far enough to show her ears to the world. She really should've thought of that when she came looking for her friends.

"Yes, Sam, Merry, Pippin. I am an Elf. Though that is not all I am, that will suffice for now." she explained with an air of mystery, but then Frodo laughed.

"You always did enjoy being a mystery and leaving others asking questions." he said with a bright smile. Kagome nodded with a smirk, but said no more as she kissed each of their heads and moved on her way. Gandalf and Elrond were bound to want to speak with her. Walking to where she could smell the old wizard, Kagome smiled at the two of them as she walked gracefully towards them.

"Kagome, I did not expect you to rise until later this evening." Elrond said with a friendly smile, but it was Gandalf who laughed.

"I expected you to rise early this morning." he joked partially with a laugh. It was then that Kagome felt her wound and recalled it's origins. Damnable orcs jumping out from behind trees and stabbing her.

"Well, one out of two is just a sad excuse for a score." she said jokingly before she walked to stand between the two men, smiling at the scenery. Sighing, she leaned on the railing and let the two begin speaking about whatever.

"I assume you've noticed the people from each of the great nations coming her and for the ring of power's fate. I expect you know all this, so I will get to the point. Tomorrow morning, just as the sun peaks over the mountains, we shall have a meeting in the hall of the throne." Elrond explained quickly, apparently having somewhere else to be at that moment. Probably wanting to go check in on his daughter, who was probably with Aragorn by now. Oh good grief. Kagome just wanted to tap this elf to a chair and tell him to get off his high horse. Elves fell for humans all the time. It wasn't such a big freaking deal, especially considering who this human was.

"Yes, I've gathered, but thank you for formally telling me." she thanked him, but was given only a few seconds more time since Elrond suddenly thought it a good time to rush off. "Elrond!" she called quickly without thinking, but was at a loss for words when he turned back to her in confusion. "I just wanted to thank you for healing me and taking in my family. It means a lot to me." she blurted out, but was surprised when Elrond came back towards her with a soft look to his face. He placed a hand to her shoulder and nodded to her, though her mind drew a blank.

"You are family to me, Kagome. Do not forget this." he said with a soft smile, but then he was once again scurrying off to do God knows what. Kagome sighed and turned back to Gandalf who was snickering to himself by this point.

"What're you laughing at? Can't you see we were just having a touching family moment?" she asked in a playful snippy tone, but this just caused Gandalf to full out laugh.

"I'm sure, Kagome." he said with a grin as he patted her shoulder and walked off to who knows where. Kagome smiled to herself then as she leaned happily on the railing and stared up at the moon.

"I'm glad everyone is all right." she whispered to no one. With a sigh, she continued to stare at the moon, and her mind envision Sesshomaru standing there smiling at her. God, how she missed him sometimes. It would be nice when all this was over. Perhaps she could go back to a time when she'd just left and…well, she didn't know. See if perhaps, just maybe, Sesshomaru really did have a thing for her. It would be nice to have a relationship of her own for once. Letting out a sigh, she cut it short when she heard a sound and gave a small sniff to the air. There was a new elf scent coming her way, but since it wasn't danger, she simply turned and sat up on the railing, so she could see who it was when they came. A male, blonde elf turned the corner, apparently exploring. Kagome smiled in a friendly manner as she spoke in Elvish, "Greetings".

(either for now or for the entire story, I do not have a manner in which to learn Elvish, so everything with be specified on what language it is. So, yeah, sorry about that.)

The male elf looked up somewhat startled by the sound. He may have been simply exploring, revisiting areas he'd seen or not seen before. It made Kagome wonder if she shouldn't have spoken, but then his face registered in her memory as one she'd seen before. Perhaps at a passing glance? She said nothing of this as she awaited a reply of some kind. The male elf gave a Elvish bow of sorts and took a few steps towards her so that he was standing just within touching distance of her.

"Greetings, my lady. I apologize if I've disturbed you." he spoke softly in Elvish and in a sweet voice as he himself smiled in a friendly manner. Kagome had to fight down the urge to blush at such kind words from one so handsome. For once an elf she didn't think of as a son or brother or father, what luck. Kagome shook her head in a disagreement about being disturbed. He'd not disturbed her at all, besides she wasn't exactly doing anything.

"No apology needed, my lord. I was simply admiring the beauty of this place. Would you care to join me?" she asked softly with a bit of a playful smile in there, but the male elf didn't seem to mind. He looked to where she patted beside her and nodded, though he took a seat a bit further down the railing than she'd motioned. That was fine.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I hail from Mirkwood. And you?" he asked obviously very curious about the girl he was seated beside and speaking to so plainly. Apparently, Legolas was not the run of the mill elf.

"I am Kagome and I am as much from Rivendell as I am from anywhere." she explained softly, leaving it off there so that there was still more needing to be asked. She did so enjoy someone being curious about her, it just made her days so much more interesting.

"Were you born here? You look much like Elrond." he requested softly as he looked Kagome over slightly, but this did make her blush lightly. She just realized that an checked her out, and she was having a hard time not giving a school girl squeal.

"You must be jesting, Legolas. Elrond's daughter Arwen is far lovelier than I." she said with a laugh, but wasn't quite sure with the intense look in his eyes if he thought so as well. He seemed to be thinking quite hard about her.

"You hail from Rivendell, but are not Elrond's child. You must be a friend of Gandalf's with the way you speak, am I right?" he asked with a knowing smile, but Kagome couldn't contain her laughter at his smile. It was so adorable and it made her want to do crazy things just so he would continue smiling. Odd to say the least.

"You are right, of course. I travel very often with Gandalf the Grey." she relented with a playful smile and a giggle as she turned her face upwards to look at the moon up above them in the sky. Smiling, she could still see Sesshomaru there, though now he was walking away. It was a look that she'd see from him often enough to know it well. For a few hours the two spoke of simple things, places they've seen and things they've done. Though at the middle of a conversation about the best way to kill an orc, Kagome asked something quite a bit off topic. It was somewhat strange. "Have you heard the tale of the elf from another world?" Kagome asked off handedly as she stared sightlessly at the moon. Legolas openly stared at her, enjoying her appearance with the light of the moon on her skin, but her question caught him off guard.

"Yes, but why?" he asked unsure what such a tale had to do with their conversation at the said moment. Though, when he looked up at the moon as well, he had to figure it was one such night when the elf fell from the sky some three thousand years ago. It was during a full moon when that happened, if he recalled correctly.

"Do you think the elf misses those people left behind in the other world?" Kagome murmured softly as she continued to stare for a moment, but when she finished her question she turned to look at the elf beside her. Blinking at him, she was somewhat surprised by the intent look in his eyes as he pondered her question.

"I believe the elf made more friends when he arrived, but yes, he probably does miss the people he left behind." he answered with a nod, but it was the gender he chose that made Kagome smile in laughter. Legolas tipped his head in confusion at this. "What is funny about what I said?" he asked somewhat hurt that she apparently wasn't taking what he said seriously, though she was the one who asked.

"It is not you, my friend. I am laughing at the fact that so many assume the elf was a boy, when it is quite possible that it was a girl. Though, who knows, right?" she explained with a soft smile, and for some reason that made everything okay again. Perhaps it was her smile. Or maybe it was the way the moon made her eyes sparkle. Whatever it was, Legolas let the issue drop without further issue and nodded to her words.

"It's quite possible." he said with a smile of his own, but then he glanced at the moon, realizing the time. "It would be well to make ready for bed now. Would you allow me to escort you back to your room?" he requested softly, but with such a way of speaking, there was really no way that Kagome could say no. Nodding, Kagome let the elf help her down from her perch and the two walked through the lightly lit corridors to her room. She led, of course, but then there was little chance that he would know where she slept.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from further exploring the area, Legolas." Kagome said as she realized she'd pretty much kept him with her the entire evening. However, Legolas simply shook his head, obviously not minding the situation.

"Not at all, Kagome. I've been here many times, I just enjoy admiring the art of our people from time to time." he said softly, but it was then that Kagome noted that he still held her arm in his, as if they were in some sort of proper ceremony. It made her a bit giddy, but then it seemed all too soon that their stroll was over. Turning with a bright smile, Kagome nodded to Legolas and took a step into her door before stopping short. Turning back in time to see Legolas walking down the hall, she stepped back out to call to him.

"Legolas?" she questioned softly, but he still heard her and turned to her. "Thank you. You're splendid company to have." she complimented with a sweet smile, but simply leaned on the door as she awaited his response. Legolas gave a half bow and smiled at her in a slightly coy manner.

"As are you, Kagome. I hope to see you at breakfast in the morning." he said smiling still, but then he bowed fully. "Good night." he said simply, going back into his proper ways, and Kagome simply waved with a laugh. Turning around she went back into her room and slipped the door shut with a giddy grin on her face. Oh, how good it felt to have a crush again. Even if it were only for the night, Kagome enjoyed having someone to want, to desire. It had been so long since she'd kissed anyone. Sighing, she prepared herself for the following day and then climbed into bed to sleep.

OOO THE FOLLOWING MORNING OOO

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds. It was a sound she'd long missed waking to since this entire adventure began with the ring. With a yawn and stretch, she got up and dressed herself in the gown she set aside. Petting her blanket from Koga, her belt from Ayame, and double checking she had her hidden weapons, Kagome walked out of her room with a smile on her face. Though, once out, she was surprised to find Gandalf standing there waiting for her.

"Good morning, Kagome." he said with a goofy smile, but Kagome knew why he waited for her. He wanted her to watch after Frodo during the meeting for him. Make sure he didn't do anything stupid, probably. Gandalf really had no faith in the boy.

"Good morning, Gandalf. And just to end any sort of haggling you have laying in wait, I will look after Frodo during the council meeting. You just make sure Boromir doesn't do anything stupid. His father probably sent him to get the ring you know?" she explained as they walked towards the meeting area. Gandalf gave a tip of his head back and forth, though gave nothing more away as they walked silently to the meeting. "Keep your secrets then, Gandalf. I'll keep mine as well." she said with a cat like grin. Gandalf laughed then as the two walked into the area where they were to have the meeting. Walking over to where Frodo sat, Kagome took the seat on the other side of him, to his right.

"Morning, Kagome." Frodo greeted with a nervous smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked joyfully, hoping to ease the poor boy's nerves about this whole situation. It was obvious the boy hadn't been to anything this important in his entire life.

"Better than while we traveled." he said with a somewhat playful smile, and Kagome giggled at that. He would be all right if he could make a joke like that. Turning her attention back to the center of semi-circle, Kagome took note of who else was there because everyone else were already there waiting. Aragorn was across from her, and he looked at her when she stared for a moment. The two smiled at one another, which made Kagome laugh before she moved her gaze on. Looking from face to face, she found who she was looking for, Boromir. He was looking at her, which made her smile. Giving a wave, Kagome giggled when he seemed surprised that she recalled him. He smiled also, but said nothing because just as he was about it, Elrond spoke up starting meeting.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." he explained in a serious tone as he looked about the semi-circle, watching the expressions of each person as he spoke. Kagome sighed when he finally came to Frodo, the poor boy looked ready to run away. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond said simply, but it was an order than made Kagome want to coddle the poor boy. Jumping down from his seat, Frodo hurried to the center of the group and put the ring there before returning to his seat. Kagome leaned over and hugged him close as he sighed in relief.

"Your part in this is over, Frodo. You can go home now, if you wish." she whispered to the boy in joy, but couldn't help smiling sweetly as Frodo practically melted in his chair. Apparently that was what he was looking forward to. Turning her attention back to the meeting, Kagome was confused when Boromir stood.

"In a dream…I saw the Eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." he said as he neared closer and closer to the ring. It was painful to watch for Kagome. She knew he was being bewitched by the ring, but she wished it were not so. This was the product of Sango and Miroku three thousand years down the line. How could he fall prey to the ring? Boromir reached for the ring, as if the grab it, but it was then that Kagome could take no more. Holding her head, she began to hear the whispers of the dark lord all around. It was painful and evil. "Isildur's Bane." Boromir said softly as the dark lord's speech grew louder. Though just as Boromir was about to grab the ring, multiple people called out for him and Gandalf stood and began speaking in the dark tongue. The sky grew dark with the evil, but this only further caused Kagome pain. Drawing her knees to her chest, Kagome gave a cat like whimper as she covered both her ears. Few noted her pain. Frodo, however, did notice and touched a hand to her face. This soothed her some, but all she could do was give him a weak smile until finally Gandalf stopped. The sky cleared once he did so, and Kagome had a moment to breathe the pure air once more.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said obviously annoyed and in slight pain over the dark tongue being spoke so close to him. Kagome nodded in agreement to his complaint.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…for the Black Speech of Mordor…may yet be heard…in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said as he turned to take his seat, obviously quite finished hurting everyone's head to get across his point of the ring not being a good thing at all. That should be obvious.

"It is a gift." Boromir said arguing the pretty much group agreed point that the stupid One Ring is evil. Kagome slapped her own forehead at that point and sighed. She was ignored as everyone turned to stare at Boromir in shock and confusion. How could he still think the blasted thing was even in the least bit helpful. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he asked looking about, obviously expecting some sort of challenge. Too many were still confused by why he didn't see the obvious to speak up. Kagome fought not to get up and smack the boy upside the head for his stupidity. This Ring was no toy to parade to his father to gain more glory. Faramir would know better than this, of that Kagome was sure. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor…kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people…are your lands kept safe." he explained. Kagome shook her head in anger. Apparently, the family has grown stupid over the years and begun to see themselves as the peace keepers. They do this because that is what Sango and Miroku did, not because they had to. "Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him." he pleaded. Kagome knew she'd been right in assuming the fool of a Steward had sent his son to get the ring. She'd hoped Boromir or Faramir would be smart enough to go against their father and see the danger of the ring. Hope has failed her, it would seem. Kagome and Aragorn both stood, but it was Aragorn who spoke.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn said gaining Boromir's attention as well as the entire council. Aragorn simply looked to Boromir, apparently trying to make him see that the ring was not meant to be used. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn explained simply, but even then, Boromir would not stop.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked obviously feeling more powerful than Aragorn because of his status. Though just when Kagome was about to speak, a man a few people away from her own seat stood, and she blinked in surprise at the sight of the elf from the previous night. Of course it made sense why an elf from Mirkwood would be there. He was there for the council meeting.

"This is no mere Ranger." he said turning the attention to himself. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas spoke simply, defending his friend. Kagome was surprised that the two were so obviously friends, but yet, neither knew one another. Strange indeed. Though, to get back on the topic at hand, Kagome noted this fact surprised Boromir. Apparently, he did not know of who the Ranger he was speaking to was. What a silly boy he was some of the time.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. It reminded Kagome of a time when she would tell him tales of her misadventures with the shard hunting group. He didn't believe anything he did not see proof of. It was how he was.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas stated simply. He seemed to be trying to get Boromir to see the obvious reason by simply telling it to him. Kagome knew that would never work. Boromir would fight it, do anything in his power to disprove it. It was just in his nature to want to know for sure the truth by pushing the boundaries.

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn said in Elvish softly, obviously trying to keep things from becoming about if he should take the throne or not. Kagome couldn't agree more. This was a meeting about taking of the stupid ring, not fighting over if Aragorn had the right stuff to be the rightful king of Gondor. Once the other two sat, Boromir looked about angry about the entire development it would seem. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." he said as he went to his seat. Kagome was the last to take her seat, and she sent Boromir a withering glare that he took in confusion. Apparently, he did not know that he was out right insulting multiple of her friends by saying many of the things he had. That ring had killed many of her friends. Though, regardless, she ignored Boromir for the moment as she turned her attention to Gandalf.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." he said as he grumpily glared at Boromir as well. Kagome half wanted to laugh at the fact that everyone in the council disagreed with Boromir. Poor boy was on his own in this one.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said to the council, apparently trying to get everyone beyond that point. Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to come up with an idea. Kagome rubbed her temple as once more the ring began to whisper loudly through the air. Just as she was about to say something, anything to end the silence, someone else spoke up.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said from his seat as he practically threw himself out of his chair with his ax. Running up to the stand, as everyone tried to get a word in to stop him, he slew down his ax. Thinking it was that easy was laughable. Though he did not know much about the Ring it would seem. His ax shattered upon impact, but with quick thinking by Kagome a light pink barrier kept the shards from flying in all directions and possibly hurting someone. Within a moment's time the barrier stopped the shards and vanished to let them fall innocently around the stand. Everyone looked to Kagome who put her hand back to her lap with a smile.

"Better safe than sorry." she said simply as she folded her hands upon her lap, but looked to her left at Frodo who was having problems. It would seem the ring was speaking to him as well. Looking to Elrond, she smiled at his nod of thanks.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin…by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor…and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." he explained looking around the semi-circle back and forth as he spoke. It was obvious he was trying to get everyone to understand the sheer importance of the location that the Ring had to be destroyed at. "One of you…must do this." he said glancing about, looking for volunteers obviously. None spoke for a time.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland…riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." he rambled on and on all the horrid details about the trip. Kagome at the end simply wanted to yell at him. What did he think they all thought? It would be a trip through a field of flowers and then they would toss it into a random river of lava? It riled her up so much how dull he seemed to think others. In that moment, Legolas stood and defended Elrond.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas said in a sure tone as he looked around the group, just barely looking over Kagome as he did. He knew she was there, but he did not want to be distracted from the task at hand by her. Though, just as he finished, the dwarf spoke up.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli yelled angry that an elf apparently thought that he could just waltz the One Ring to Mordor when a dwarf could not. Kagome glared at the Ring for causing all of this.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir yelled angry that no one was seeing his point. The ring could very well be a tool, his father spoke of it being so.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled making no sense with the change of topic, but still there it was. With that all hell broke loose, and just about everyone stood up to join the fray of people. Kagome stared at the One Ring in rage. It was all its fault. It was during all the yelling that she noted Frodo rise and say something she'd never thought to hear him say.

"I will take it!" he yelled as loud as he could, though no one heard him. Kagome got up as well, but this time she did not do so to add something to the topic at hand, whatever that may have been. Walking over to stand a few steps away from the majority of the arguments, she took a breathe and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"QUIET!" Kagome boomed in a very no nonsense mom way, which stalled all conversation. Shaking her head in a disappointed manner, she waved a hand towards Frodo and smiled at the small looking boy. "Frodo was saying something." she said simply and smiled softly at the boy, letting him have the floor.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way." Frodo said simply and looked from face to face, feeling his size more than anything. Kagome gave a soft smile from her place away from both sides of the area, next to Elrond now. Gandalf was the first to speak up in a helpful manner for Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he joined Frodo in the center near the ring and facing the group of people. Kagome smiled to the old man with a grin, she knew she had to go. Gandalf would be in a sore spot without her, that she knew. Finally, Aragorn stood, having had no part in the fighting at all and joined the starting the group.

"If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." Aragorn said before walking over a kneeling beside Frodo with a smile. "You have my sword." he said simply. This made Gandalf smirk as he looked in Kagome's direction, and that was her cue. Smiling softly, she walked over to Frodo and held up her hand.

"By cat or elf, Frodo, you have my magic." Kagome said with a smile as a flame perked up from her palm with more life than she'd intended. Grinning, she closed her palm and patted the boy's head. It was then the next person stepped forward.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he too joined the small group standing there around Frodo. Legolas looked from person to person in the group before he smiled. He was going to enjoy this trip, regardless of the dark backdrop of it. The next person stepped forward more out of response to the two elves in the group than anything.

"And my ax." Gimli said as he also joined the group, but this caused a somewhat of a glaring contest between himself and Legolas. It was rather annoying to say the least. Kagome blew at her bangs in annoyance, but said nothing. Finally the last person to join stepped forward, though he appeared a bit afraid of Kagome's presence.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said as he came to stand with the others, looking somewhat spooked. Over what for sure, Kagome couldn't place it. Perhaps he simply didn't want to face her wrath. "If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done." he said smiling softly at the small boy not five feet away from him. Though just as he finished, a yell could be heard from Sam, who'd been hiding behind a potted plant not too far away from the group. He came running in and stood next to Frodo, taking Aragorn's hand off him as he went.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said with a sense of finality, and it made Kagome laugh. That boy certainly was taking the whole order too hard. Either that or the two of them were just such good friends that he couldn't let Frodo go on this journey without him. Perhaps that was it.

"It is hardly possible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said obviously not minding that Sam would also be coming, but that was not all. Kagome giggled, but then turned her eyes towards the doors with a grin. Just as she did so, Pippin and Merry popped out and came running.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry yelled as the two of them scurried over to Frodo and Sam's sides wearing matching grins. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." he said as he grinned at Frodo and Sam.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…Mission…Quest…Thing." Pippin said trailing off repeatedly as he tried to think of what to call what they were doing. Kagome laughed at this, but otherwise said nothing.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said in a snide comment sort of way. He was obviously joking, but he really didn't want to be left behind. Kagome knew it would cause them to, and grinned at the two from where she stood next to Aragorn. That was when Elrond spoke up, finally bringing this thing to a close.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said with a nod to them all. Kagome turned to look around the group, but was surprised to find Legolas looking at her. He seemed to have been for a few moments, and she smiled. He returned her smile with one of his own. Though, just as she was about to try to say something to him, Pippin's voice caught her attention.

"Great!" he said in a sort of excited manner. "Where are we going?" he asked in a curious manner. Kagome burst into laughter at that. How could he have offered himself up to go with them and not even know where they were going? This was going to be some weird, crazy, dangerous adventure.

OOO END OF CHAPTER FIVE OOO HOPE YOU ENJOYED OOO

This chapter was lengthened to such a great length so that there was more to enjoy. I felt as thought because I made you guy wait for so long that you deserved an extra long chapter to hold you over until the next one could be written. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and a special thanks to the reviewer who told me the right way to spell Kilala. That was extremely helpful J


	6. Chapter 6

I want to start off by apologizing for the super long wait…my computer died, then I lost everything, and recently I've lost it all over again due to losing my USB drive. Major round of bad luck, ne? I think so. So, super late, but here is the next installment of this rather entertaining story. Hope y'all love it!

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER SIX

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said with a nod to them all. Kagome turned to look around the group, but was surprised to find Legolas looking at her. He seemed to have been for a few moments, and she smiled. He returned her smile with one of his own. Though, just as she was about to try to say something to him, Pippin's voice caught her attention.

"Great!" he said in a sort of excited manner. "Where are we going?" he asked in a curious manner. Kagome burst into laughter at that. How could he have offered himself up to go with them and not even know where they were going? This was going to be some weird, crazy, dangerous adventure.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

It was moments later that everyone at the meeting seemed to realize that they needed to be somewhere else. Frodo was the first to come to Kagome's side. He seemed to need reassurance. Kagome kneeled down and looked at him in curiosity, but it was then that she saw the fear and weight of the decisions made during the meeting. Frodo had been looking forward to life going back to the way it'd been before Bilbo's birthday. She could understand that desire. She'd been the same way herself once.

"You can do this, Frodo." she said with a deep look. It was a look she often used in cat form to over pronounce her own words and body language. She knew before she did it that it wouldn't speak to Frodo without more being said. He gave her a look of disbelief, which she sighed to. "I had a very similar situation to this, Frodo. Protect an object of power from a big bad guy and get it somewhere to be gotten rid of. So, trust me when I say that you can do this, Frodo." she elaborated with a soft smile and leaned in to kiss the boy on the cheek. The blush that covered his cheeks let her know that they weren't alone, but before she could say more he nodded.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'll talk to you later today." he said with a nod, but appeared quite unsure of himself as he waved to her and walked backwards. With a small smile, he turned and vanished out of the area. Turning her attention, Kagome was surprised to find Boromir standing not that far from her and Legolas across the area appearing to be watching her. Not straight out staring at her, but watching her, almost off handedly. It almost seemed as though he were trying to gather information about a skittish prey by stalking it. Shaking her self mentally, Kagome returned her full attention to the descendent of Sango and Miroku, Boromir. It was his expression of uncertain apology that reminded Kagome about what had repeatedly happened during the meeting. Her expression went from curious to disapproving in two seconds flat. Boromir caught on to the change real quick, but didn't seem to understand it anymore than he did before.

"How did you think I'd react to you trying to use the one thing that almost tore this world apart? Have you learned nothing from my stories? You do not use the object of power for any reason, no matter what." Kagome said waving her arms as she often did, talking with her hands. The anger was clear as her eyes gained a fiery look, cheeks gained a pink color, and she looked ready to lash out. Though, much like when she was human, it didn't

take her long to cool down and notice what her words were doing to another person. Reaching out, she touched the man's cheek and smiled softly, trying to portray the love behind her harsh words.

"I understand. I just wish we could use it to protect our kingdom. I don't know how much longer my people can hold these beasts off." he explained for once showing his reasoning to her, which explained quite a bit more than just his words. She recalled the last time she visited the white city and how difficult the fighting had been. Orcs were all over the place there, and it likely had gotten worse with the ring of power discovered.

"When the ring is destroyed, we'll see to it that the white city stands tall and the people's strength return in full. Do not worry, everything will be all right." she promised with a soft smile. When Boromir nodded, seeming to accept this, Kagome pulled him softly forward and kissed his forehead to seal her promise in her own way. Releasing him, she smiled brightly and shooed him away. "Now, be off with you. We leave tomorrow, so make ready." Kagome said with a bright smile, but just giggled to herself as Boromir jogged off to do as told. He was always such a good kid, and even after all the years, he still listened to her as if she were the aunt he never had. Just as most of Sango and Miroku's children had done. Ah, how she just loved their descendents. Someone making a sort of noise like clearing a throat or something brought Kagome's attention to the last person to remain to speak with her, Legolas. When she looked at him, he finally spoke after the few moments' pause after Boromir was long out of sight.

"Lady Kagome, not only do you travel with Gandalf, but you have the gift of magic and you know Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and the son of the steward of Gondor. That is quite…unexpected." he spoke slowly in a what sounded like amusement and slight awe. Kagome smiled softly at this, but couldn't help herself from giving away just a bit more.

"Gandalf travels quite often, but before I began to come with him, I'd long since met every ruling family of each species." Kagome said with a mysterious smile. Taking a few steps towards the blond elf, she giggled and touched his arm softly, trying to relay her amusement. "I traveled quite often within my first ten years here, which equated in my meeting the ruling body in Mirkwood." she elaborated with a playful smile. Legolas said nothing, but nodded in response, storing this information away in his mind.

"Join me?" he asked simply, offering his arm as any good man would do. Kagome could only smile. This is what elf men were life, all kind and like a perfect gentleman. Nothing like the man she loved. Was that a good thing? Or did it doom her to never love again? Could these men argue with her or console her without making her feel caged? She couldn't be sure. Shippo believed it to be possible. It had yet to happen. Still, she wouldn't doom it yet. He was sweet. He was raised to be, like his father, but she couldn't tell if there was a fire inside him or not. Time would tell.

"Of course, off to breakfast we go." she said in enjoyment and humor at their situation. It was, afterall, just the previous night that she'd thought her little crush would be a one night thing. Now, here she was, finding out she would likely be spending months with this elf.

"Care to share your humor?" he asked, obviously wanting to be in on the joke that had Kagome holding in her laughter. Smiling like a woman with a secret, Kagome nodded to his request with the grace of many centuries of training and time.

"I'd thought when we last spoke that I would likely not see you again. That it would be a short lived great company, and now I find the two of us, among others, being sent on a very long quest, to Mount Doom of all places." she explained with a snort. She found the humor in things that she would likely never admit openly to this elf, but he would hopefully buy this. He looked as though he didn't, but he nodded as if he did. It didn't take long for them to arrive to the dining hall, where it seemed all the people from the 'secret' meeting were there. Even the three hobbits that weren't invited, but came. As soon as they arrived, Kagome stopped them just inside the room. "I'll find you in a few moments, I have to take a moment to talk to Elrond and Gandalf. Save me a seat?" she asked with a sweet smile. It was a smile Legolas found difficult to decline, so he nodded with a smile. He could leave her space to sit.

"I'll await your company." he said with a small bow, which made Kagome slightly blush. How did these elves get away with being so darn friendly without being absolute flirts? Was that not flirting? Oh, she could never tell. It felt like flirting, but if that was true, then half the male population flirted with her every day. Laughing in annoyance with herself as she watched the elf man walk away. Perhaps it wasn't so hard to see him as a potential. Shaking her head, she turned and walked over to where she saw Gandalf and Elrond talking. Both looked to her when she came upon them, Elrond even stood to bow, which only ended with her stopping him with her hand upon his shoulder.

"Elrond, I must make a request of you." she stated with a worried look before biting her lip. Both men looked at one another before both gave in to chuckles. Kagome was confused at first, then blushed a dark red. "Do not find humor in this. How could I know it wouldn't be a burden without asking?" she asked crossing her arms and letting herself have a moment. She was still annoyed, but this laid way to her pouting. Gandalf patted her back, making her give him a playful glare.

"Ask away, cat. Honestly, you're like a stranger when asking for anything." he said with a laugh, but just allowed her a moment to collect herself. Elrond took her hand, letting her know he was there for her. Kagome smiled at him, but nodded to Gandalf.

"I just hoped that you could give my family your protection. Especially the young ones." she explained holding her middle. Honestly, she couldn't imagine losing any of them. If she found out that even one of those little ones died, she'd probably lose it. That would be bad. Kilala was known for keeping her cool, but it would likely make even her snap to lose someone vital to them. She'd actually barely kept it together after Sango. Elrond cut her off from getting too deep, placing a kiss upon her hand and pulling her close.

"Your family is my family, Kagome. They will be safe, that I can promise you." he told her as he held her close. Wrapping her own arms around him, Kagome blinked back tears she didn't even know had welled up and smiled.

"Thank you, Elrond. You have no idea how much security that gives me, leaving with the fellowship and everything going on." she choked out, voice strained with pure emotion. Elrond nodded and pulled back, giving her space to pull herself together, but it was then that Shippo made his way over. This time he was looking much better. All healed up, he looked about the age of forty, which was a thousand times better than looking like he was almost eighty. When he came to stand beside her, threw his arm around her shoulders to stand beside her, Kagome purred loudly. Oh, how she loved her son.

"He agreed to keep my family and I all safe and sound for you, did he?" he asked not missing a beat. Kagome blinked in surprise, but then burst into laughter. Of course her smart boy would catch on to her plan right off the bat.

"Yes, he did. Let me guess, you'd planned to stay here to keep me from worrying, didn't you?" she asked with a dazzling smile. It was hard for even her own son to deny the truth to his own mother, so he nodded with amusement dancing in his emerald orbs.

"If you're worrying about me while you're trying to protect Frodo, then you may be killed, so let's keep you as stress free as possible, shall we?" he asked with a laugh, which Kagome nodded and agreed to.

"Kagome, I have things to attend to, but I will see you later today." Elrond promised her with a smile before turning and striding out. He apparently had somewhere to be. Who knows where he had to be, but Kagome waved at his disappearing back before turning back to Gandalf and Shippo.

"I love you both, but I have a breakfast buddy to join, so I'll talk to you both later." she said with a bright smile. Kissing her son's cheek, she waved at them and glided over to where the food was. Making her plate, she happily walked over to Legolas, who no longer was sitting, but standing and talking with Aragorn. Smiling brightly, she touched Legolas' arm to make sure he knew of her approach. Nodding to Aragorn, the three of them had a moment of silence before Kagome broke the silence by taking a bite out of a piece of fruit. Once she'd taken her bite, she smiled at the two of them and after a couple seconds of eating spoke up.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" she asked with a 'I-know-something' look in her eyes. Aragorn could only smile in recognition to that look while Legolas just nodded to her assumption. They had known each other for quite some time. Aragorn just happened to be the one to speak up.

"A while, Kagome. How's Shippo?" he asked as he recalled the information he'd gathered from Arwen earlier than day. He worried for them, but by her calm demeanor it was apparent everything was fine. It was just best to ask. Kagome smiled brightly and nodded, obviously happy to share happy news.

"He's doing much better. Still scary that he could've died. Dunno what I'd do without him, ya know?" she asked biting her lip in thought, but just looked to Aragorn for the moment for understanding. Aragorn nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. Though, don't forget how close you were either. You'd better start taking better care of yourself. Especially during this trip." he warned, obviously not wishing to deal with all the people who'd flip if she died. Especially Arwen. Kagome knew he worried about her, so she nodded in agreement. She would be careful on this journey. Not only for his sake, but Shippo's as well.

"I'll take care of myself. I'll watch out for Frodo and hobbits as well." she offered with a smile. This was her they were talking about. Did he really think she would only take care of herself? "And everyone else, of course." she said with a laugh, but then all Aragorn could do was face palm. He knew better than to think she'd simply look out for herself. It was against her very nature to be selfish like that.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to take care of you as well." Legolas cut in looking from his long time friend and the woman he'd only met recently. Both blinked at him before cracking a smile, one he also returned. Kagome continued to eat with a look that said she was thoroughly pleased.

"Be ready, my friend. This woman is strong, but she has wicked bad luck." he said in a joking manner, but at Kagome pout, it was clear he wasn't off the mark by much. Aragorn reached over and ruffled her hair a bit with a playful smile.

"Just because elves are super graceful doesn't mean that I am. Besides, I'm not only an elf." she said in a pout filled tone that told of her annoyance. Legolas could only smile in mirth. Apparently, this was a touchy subject with the young woman. Though, her statement made him wonder about what she was, but unlike earlier, now he knew that she only shares her tale with those earn her trust. He took this as a challenge. Legolas would learn this elf's trust and unravel the truth of her.

"Have you visited with Arwen?" Aragorn asked after a moment of silence, save for the sounds of Kagome eating, but frown when she shook her head in negative. That wasn't good. They were leaving the following day and she had yet to spend a moment with Arwen. Poor woman loved Kagome to death. She'd be heartbroken if she didn't see Kagome before they left. "You'd better go see her today. You know how she is." he explained, not giving much away, but enough for Kagome to get his meaning. Nodding, Kagome finished her food before laying her dish with the other used dishes.

"Planned to, Estel." Kagome stated with a nod, but instead of right away rushing off, she turned sharply to Legolas. In the blink of an eye she'd leaned up and planted a kiss upon his left cheek with a soft smile. "If I don't see you before we leave, thank you for joining me for breakfast." she half purred out before turning in a whirl of her skirt. She didn't listen clearly, but she thought she heard him wish her a good day. Nodding her head in her departure, she waved to her son and Gandalf before disappearing out of the dining halls. Arwen's aura and scent were both nearby, so she made a beeline to her. It didn't take more than a few seconds. Arwen was actually in the gardens, staring off in her own little world. Kagome right away guessed Arwen's thoughts were consumed with Aragorn. It was just how the female elf was, especially lately.

"Aragorn told you." Arwen stated softly before turning towards Kagome with a sweet smile. The girl was by far the most beautiful girl Kagome had ever seen. She was just one of those people that Kagome cared about so much and thought was absolutely stunning. It was hard not to wish she herself was at least a little bit as pretty. A girl could dream, right? Nodding to the girl, Kagome said nothing as she fluttered forwards to drape her arms around the younger girl.

"He didn't have to. Honestly, how could I forget to visit with you?" she asked with a giggle as she pulled back and smiled slightly down at the shorter elf. Arwen laughed her bell like laugh, which brought a soft smile to Kagome's lips. If anything, this girl was like a sister to her, if not a daughter. She was just so darn cute sometimes.

"I don't know, but it would make me very sad if you did forget." she said once her laughter died out. Making a soft ah-ha sound, she grabbed Kagome's hand and guided her to a bench in the gardens. It was apparently here she wished to talk. "I must know, Kagome. Has anyone caught your attention in your travels?" she asked, as always wanting Kagome to fall in love. Kagome usual blank look did not follow. No, this time a blush lit up her features and she smiled at her friend's luck. "Ah, so there is someone. Tell me of him." she demanded softly. Kagome could only giggle softly and look nervous.

"Well, Arwen, it was hardly on my travels that I met him. It was upon returning here, actually. He's come here for the meeting. Can you guess who?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Of course her blush was still in full force, but she didn't pay it any mind. She was a shy girl, and everyone knew it. Arwen hmm'ed and looked off into the gardens, thinking on the question. Within a few seconds, she looked back to her friend.

"Is it one of the elves?" she asked, obviously trying to shorten the list. Kagome smiled secretively and shrugged her shoulders, giving nothing away. Arwen pouted, but turned back to think. "Well, I doubt it's one of the dwarves….right?" she asked. At first she'd seemed so sure, but then after a moment's pause seemed to second guess herself. Kagome could understand that, but she shrugged so that she didn't give anything more away. She wanted her friend to guess him. Though, she knew herself enough to see that appearance meant very little to her, it was the person that mattered. As long as he was absolutely disgusting (think disfigured in the face or dripping goop, or looking like Naraku with all his tentacles), she could gain feelings for him. So, she could see herself falling for a dwarf, though she doubted it would be widely accepted.

"How about this? I'll say that he's in the fellowship." Kagome relented after a few moments of utter silence, but laughed when Arwen didn't seem to find that helpful by the way she gave her an pout filled look. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you, he's an elf. Does that help?" she asked with an utterly amused look. Arwen clapped and looked quite jolly.

"Yes, oh yes, it does! It's the prince fellow, isn't it? Legolas of Mirkwood, correct?" she asked seeming oh so proud of herself. Kagome could only laugh while nodding. Oh, Arwen had never been very good at guessing games, but Kagome loved them. After a few moments of laughing, Kagome became serious.

"How are things with you….and Aragorn?" Kagome asked, already feeling the tension. It was like suddenly the light bubbly Arwen had been replaced by a depressed one. Perhaps it was a bad idea to ask? "Sorry, you don't have to-" Kagome started to back track, hoping to remedy the situation, but Arwen cut her off.

"No, it's all right. It's going as well as to be expected with a non-elf to elf relationship. It doesn't seem to matter that he's dunedain or that he's the heir to Gondor. All my father sees is that he isn't elf." she explained looking very upset. Kagome pulled the girl into an embrace and allowed her time to cry on her shoulder. It was what the girl obviously needed. Kagome also promised herself she'd have a talk with Elrond later.

"My best advice, Arwen, is to follow your heart. I know he loves you, Arwen, I know you love him, and I know things would be tough, but what you need to know is after everything is said and done, would it be worth it? Would becoming basically human be worth it to be with him?" she asked feeling as though she could be making it worse rather than better, but know that the girl needed to make a choice for herself. It would do her no good to have someone tell her what to do. Arwen nodded from her place. From that point on, the two chatted about the past, walked to Kagome's room, looked over clothes, talked about her journey, and finally parted ways.

"I'll be there to see you off in the morning. Have a good rest. See you soon." she said softly before disappearing out Kagome's door. With a sigh, Kagome stretched out on her bed, debating if she really should stick her nose in Arwen's business any more than she already had. Would it be worth it? Would it help? She couldn't be sure. Nodding, Kagome leaped up and walked to her door to go out to see about Frodo. Though, when she opened her door she yelped in surprise at finding Frodo there with his hand raised to knock. Both of them blinked for a moment before laughing at themselves.

"Perfect timing, Kagome." he said with a bright smile. Kagome nodded before leaning down and wrapping her arms around him. Frodo seemed surprised by this. "Kagome?" he asked, obviously worried. Or perhaps more bewildered? Pulling back, Kagome shook her head at his question and motioned him into her room, leaving the door open since she had nothing to hide. It seemed more appropriate to leave it open since Frodo was in there with her anyway. Old habits die hard she assumed. The two remained standing for the moment, but only because she was packing up some of her things as they talked.

"Don't mind me, Frodo. Just being overly affectionate as always." she explained simply before shrugging. Frodo gave her a look that said he didn't completely buy that. A sigh escaped her at that, and she couldn't help smiling a sheepish smile. "All right, I'm super worried about you and this mission and you getting hurt and you going into the fires of Mount Doom. I mean, you're like my little brother and it would kill me if something happened to you." Kagome rambled off before looking away with a pout. Frodo smiled at her obvious worry, but found himself sitting on the end of her bed.

"I am afraid, Kagome." he said softly. It was so soft that Kagome, the demon/elf, had problems making out what he was saying. Stopping mid fold, she debated for a couple seconds before sitting her stuff down and going over to join him in sitting. Drapping an arm around his shoulders, she rested her cheek on his head. "The safety of the world depends on my destroying this ring." he stated, obviously overwhelmed with the task in front of him. Kagome gave him a moment to himself, before she spoke.

"I know you can do this, Frodo." she encouraged with a kiss to his brow. It was a sweet sentiment, but they both know it didn't hold without more information given. "I know you can because I did something vaguely similar. The safety of my world depended upon my repairing a broken object of power. It was a jewel. I'd broken it, and even one small sliver of it could make a person ten times more powerful than before. If not more. So, it was beyond important that I fix it. If the whole thing fell into the wrong hands, it would be the end for everyone." she explained slowly, hoping that he could hear the raw fear of just the memory of being the scared, young woman she'd been. "It was terrifying, especially being surrounded by demons and such, but I did it. Do you know how I did it?" she asked pulling back to look at his face. He looked slightly enthralled.

"Because you're so strong?" he asked as if that were obvious, but all Kagome could do was smile in mirth and shake her head in negative.

"Not quite, Frodo. I was actually much like the normal human women of this era. If not a child at that. I completed the task expected of me because I had friends helping me through it all." she explained with a soft smile. He seemed to find this hard to believe. "Honestly, you have more help than I did. You have four people who you know and trust very much, Aragorn, Boromir, the elf Legolas, the dwarf Gimli, and me." she explained with a bright smile. Frodo seemed a bit more at ease, which was all she could hope for.

"How many did you have?" he asked looking for a comparison. Kagome debated telling him only about the beginning, but decided against it.

"For most of it, I only had one other person, but as time wore on, we had more join us. In the end, there were five people with me for that final fight. One of those people being a child. Another being a feline." Kagome explained, half feeling bad for deeming her other half a feline, but she felt it wouldn't gain him any confidence to know she had three demons with her. Nope, not helpful. Frodo took a big breath and nodded.

"Did you lose any of your friends?" he asked softly. Apparently that was another weight on his shoulders. Kagome couldn't say she was surprised.

"Yes and no. I did lose someone, but it was unrelated to my journey. It was a choice a friend made after the journey's completion." she explained feeling the slight touch of sadness return. It had gotten better over the hundreds of years, but it was still there. "I can't promise people won't die, this is likely to spill over into a war, but I can promise that if things go as planned, very few will suffer." she explained softly, planting a kiss upon his head.

"Thanks, Kagome." he said with a soft smile. It was apparent he was feeling better, which made Kagome relax. Nodding to him, she allowed for a few moments of silence, which he cut in to. "I'm gonna head on to bed, I think. Gotta get my rest. Big day tomorrow." he explained with a half joking smile on his lips. It was good to see him trying to act better, at the very least if he weren't actually better. Nodding to him, Kagome bent down a bit and planted a kiss upon the hobbit's cheek.

"Good night, Frodo. May your dreams be ever well." she said softly, before waving at his departing back. Tomorrow was sure to be filled with walking, so she was certain she'd need the rest. Finishing packing up her small pack, Kagome took a long bath before going to bed. It was likely going to be her last for a good while. That she knew from experience.

OOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER SIX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the painfully long wait….life has been super stressful, beyond all the previously mentioned drama. Hope you all haven't given up on this story J More to come, hopefully, very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I apologize for the super long wait between updates of the last couple chapters, but I'm glad to be back in the swing of writing. Hopefully, this one is met with the same excitement as the last one. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Read and Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER SEVEN

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"Thanks, Kagome." he said with a soft smile. It was apparent he was feeling better, which made Kagome relax. Nodding to him, she allowed for a few moments of silence, which he cut in to. "I'm gonna head on to bed, I think. Gotta get my rest. Big day tomorrow." he explained with a half joking smile on his lips. It was good to see him trying to act better, at the very least if he weren't actually better. Nodding to him, Kagome bent down a bit and planted a kiss upon the hobbit's cheek.

"Good night, Frodo. May your dreams be ever well." she said softly, before waving at his departing back. Tomorrow was sure to be filled with walking, so she was certain she'd need the rest. Finishing packing up her small pack, Kagome took a long bath before going to bed. It was likely going to be her last for a good while. That she knew from experience.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

She was back in his woods. Inuyasha's forest. This time it was just the three of them, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and her. She hadn't reverted back, a clue that it wasn't real, but she refused to acknowledge it in the dream. Kagome wanted to believe it was real and that if she tried hard enough he'd be there with her when she awoke. Inuyasha shook his head in negative to her silent pleas.

"Kagome…you know I can't." he said in his usual serious, gruff tone. Kikyo looked almost mournful of what she was making him do. As the thought came, Kagome knew it wasn't right. This wasn't Kikyo, this was Inuyasha's choice and his promise to fulfill. Even though she knew he had to do it, she had to try to stop him.

"Isn't there anything I can do? Nothing I can say to make it so you can stay?" she asked in a pitiful tone. The tears were already welling over, but she paid them no mind as the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo blurred.

"Reincarnation. You are asking Inuyasha to change, to break a promise." Kikyo stated. This broke a small wall Kagome had built within. It was a wall that kept her from yelling at Kikyo, from acting childish about the whole thing.

"Yes, because you've never asked him to change himself for you, have you? Never asked him to become a different species to be with you. And don't talk to me about asking him to break promises because he's broken more promises to me because of you than you will ever know." she rattled, feeling justified in herself to say these things. It was all true. Kikyo could not deny them, but that didn't make it fair. "You love him, Kikyo, I know you do, but that doesn't mean I love him any less than you do. So, don't make me out to be the bad guy for wanting to stay with him!" Kagome demanded, before finally breaking down and covering her eyes to outright sob. It all felt like too much to deal with.

"Mama…I like to think that if not for his promise, he would've stayed." Shippo's voice pulled her attention away. When next she opened her eyes, she stood in Elrond's private study with a young Shippo, appeared to be 20 or so. Kagome was no longer crying, but was seated at a desk and staring at the item Inuyasha had thrown at her that day. It was none other than his precious weapon from his father. He'd always used it to protect her, so she could understand his desire for it to continue to protect her even after his own death. Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga sat innocently on the desk before her.

"I like to think so, but as the years pass, I find myself questioning it more and more." Kagome sighed as she stared longingly at the old weapon. What to do with it? "Shippo?" she asked softly, not looking away from the sword for a moment.

"Yeah?" he asked as he came to stand beside her behind the desk. Her sad, forlorn expression worried him. He knew she was lonely and missed Inuyasha quite a lot, but he didn't know what he could do to help her.

"Keep Tetsusaiga safe for me?" she asked leaning back, staring out into the office. She picked up the sword in a swift movement, turned, and offered the weapon to him. Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to use it, being a full-demon, but she felt he could keep it safe for her while she put herself together.

"Where are you going to be? Are you leaving Rivendell?" Shippo asked softly. Kagome noted her son's voice was small, as if he were afraid. Kagome pulled the sword close to her and nodded, feeling slightly childish.

"Yes. I'm going to travel. With Gandalf. Get to know these lands better in person." she explained slowly, trying to figure out how to word the last part. How was she to tell Shippo that she wanted to travel to somehow let go of Inuyasha? The blunt route seemed to be the best way. "I'm also going so that I can let go of the past. Get over Inuyasha." she explained with a soft smile. Shippo nodded and offered to take the treasure from her. Once he had the sword in his hand, the scene faded. Kagome could hear birds chirping and stretched. The dream had been a blur of memories and a bit of her own selfish desires. Would it have changed anything if she'd been more honest to Kikyo? Probably not. Sighing, she sat up and a soft knocking on her door caught her attention. Who could that be? Coming to herself, she realized it was today that they were leaving. She was certain she was not late, but knew she should be preparing to leave. Pulling herself up, double checking she was decent enough for the eyes of others, she opened the door to find Shippo smiling at her door.

"How did I know you'd still be in your night clothes, mama?" he asked with a jolly smile. Away was the need for his walking stick, and returned was her rather dashing young son. Okay, so he still looked around mid-thirties, but he was still damn young in her eyes. He would always be her little boy. Giving a sheepish laugh, Kagome motioned for her son to join her, noting something wrapped in cloth at his side. Not speaking on it, she shut the door behind him and began to change as he made himself comfortable.

"I've always been a bit of a late riser on important days, haven't I?" she joked as she began to pull on her clothes for the day. At her son's laugh, she decided it was good to move beyond pleasantries. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit this morning, my dear boy?" she asked with a smirk that seemed more witty than anything. Shippo smiled in amusement, but said no more as he unwrapped the old sword for her. Amused expressions fell as memories flooded Kagome's mind, it was Inuyasha's sword.

"I figured you would put this to good use." he explained softly. If anything, her son looked unsure of his choice of words. Kagome could only stare with a deep longing at the sword. Time could not completely heal her wounds, the memory of him still stung, but she had indeed moved on. Shaking her head in negative, Kagome smiled at her son.

"No, Shippo. I believe Inuyasha deserves the sword, don't you?" she asked with a secretive smile. The smile told of many secrets, but most of all it said that she knew she was correct in her round about way. Shippo openly stared for a moment before his mind processed her meaning. Her grandson, the one with the namesake of his adoptive father, was the one she meant to have the sword. A smile lit up his features.

"I suppose I do, mama." he stated with his own smile as he rewrapped the sword once more. The two shared a laugh before Kagome finally finished preparing for her departure and it was time she began on her way to the meeting spot. "Don't be surprised if you see me or your grandchildren soon. When the time comes, we'll be there to support you." he promised Kagome with a smirk. Kagome stared at his expression, wondering if they would both survive this time. Nodding in agreement, she stepped toward her son and kissed his forehead, sealing the promise. Her son nodded to her when she pulled away.

"Don't tell me your family is by the gate to see the group off." she stated with a knowing look, but gave a chuckle when her son shrugged in a sheepish manner.

"I don't claim to control Mei or the children. Especially Ship'." he said with a proud smirk. The little Shippo was certainly his father's son, it would seem. Smiling, Kagome motioned for them to head out. Shippo offered her his arm, which she took gladly.

"Does the boy play tricks on his older brothers?" she asked with a knowing smile. Shippo looked amused by her assumption.

"He's taken the tales a bit to heart and seems to take glee in reliving my tricks on Inuyasha. Only difference is that there's the twins to save him now." he explained with a laugh. Apparently the twins with variations of her namesake were extremely like her, even the super spunky one. The idea made Kagome smile. Though, as she thought about the children another thought occupied her mind.

"Shippo?" she spoke his name as a question, with a very unsure look upon her face.

"Yes, mama?" he returned, looking a bit worried about her.

"When this is over, I'd like to settle down somewhere, perhaps a bit closer to Gondor. It would be-" she started, struggling to ask this of her son. Shippo was at a loss for the start of her explanation, but by the end, he appeared enlightened. Smiling softly, he cut her off.

"Mama, I'm sure the entire family would love to live near you. Hell, the kids would love to spend more time with you." he said with a spunky smile and planted a kiss upon her cheek as if to promise her his words were true. Kagome smiled a joyful smile.

"Then, I will look forward to settling down and living a great many years with my family." she said with a cheery smile, one that spoke of the many levels of joy she felt. Shippo could only smile warmly in return, happy to have given her such joy. Nodding to her after a few moments, Shippo motioned for his mama to follow him. "I think it's about time you were off. Don't want to keep the others waiting, do you?" he offered with an amused grin. Kagome just blushed, smiled, and followed her son out. As they walked slowly towards the gates the fellowship would be leaving, Shippo felt a tug on the sword in his arms. Looking over, he noted Kagome tugging for him to give it to her.

"Shall I present the sword to Inuyasha?" she offered with a sheepish smile, blush still intact. Shippo could only laugh at her shy nature.

"Inuyasha will love that. He's been quite taken with you since he found out you were the reason he's still alive." he explained with a half smile. He was serious, but it was obviously slightly amusing that the son with Inuyasha's namesake was also the boy who became smitten with his grandmother. It was not a love like his namesake came from, but a sort of admiration of someone important, like that of a child to a renowned warrior. Kagome could only blush and shrug.

"He would've been found at some point, I only helped him sooner. Everything would've been fine without me, I promise you." she said with another shrug. Shippo let it drop, he knew she would never agree to having been the reason any of them lived. She refused to believe she had that kind of power, refused to believe that she could've lost anyone if she failed. He could allow that. Within a few moments, the two arrived. There were some of the group (everyone except Gandalf, Elrond, and the hobbits) and some random other people from the city there to see them off. Kagome made a point of smiling at Aragorn and Legolas standing off with the others, but didn't stop, just kept walking. Making her way over to her grandchildren and daughter-in-law, Kagome smiled brightly at them. As soon as she arrived to their side, Ship, as his father called him, leaped headlong into her arms. It reminded her so much of Shippo himself, which made her smile soften. She caught him easily with her free arm, kissing his crown as she held him close. The boy basked in her affection as if it were gold, which she couldn't deny loving.

"You'll take care of your papa for me, won't you?" she asked softly into the boy's ear. At his surprised look, she made a pleading look. He puffed out his chest as she knew he would and nodded. "Good. Then I know he'll be safe when I return." she stated with a satisfied smile, which he seemed to love. Nodding once more, Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha, who stood beside his mother and Sesshomaru.

"Grandmother." he greeted with a nod of respect, something that Kagome didn't think she'd ever see out of him. He seemed the type to fight authority figures, not right off the bat give them respect. Ship seemed to catch on to something about to happen and leaped to his mother so that Kagome had both hands free.

"Inuyasha, I would like it very much if you kept this safe for me. Use it if there is a need." she explained slowly before offering the teen the sword. It was a treasure, but she felt certain that he should have it. He looked shocked, embarrassed, and unsure of himself all at one time. Pushing the blade into his hands, Kagome planted a kiss upon his forehead with a bright smile. "It belongs in your hands, dear boy. Trust me on this." she whispered to him before she pulled back. He sputtered for a few seconds before he finally looked into her eyes and seemed to find his own answers. What he found in her eyes calmed him and his confidence returned to him.

"Thank you, Grandmother. I will not let you down." he promised before bowing his head and pulling her into a hug. A thousand watt smile took over Kagome's face as she hugged the boy in return. A few moments later she pulled back and winked at the boy before turning to Mei, who looked tearful. Reaching out, Kagome took hold of her shoulders and leaned to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek. After the two made a silent agreement to see one another when all this was over, Kagome turned to the children once more.

"So we can get this goodbye thing over with, how about we have a big ol' group hug?" she offered with open arms. The children laughed or smiled and rushed towards her. All were fighting to be close to her, and by the end of it there was a squished mass of kids and Kagome there, Ship being the closest as he hugged her head. Within a few moments everyone, now satisfied, pulled back and distanced themselves.

"Bye Grandmother." the group chorused, which made Kagome smile brightly. A blush did light up her features when she saw Legolas looking over in curiosity with an amused Aragorn beside him. She'd be needing to explain how she had grandchildren to the poor elf soon enough, otherwise he'd likely jump to a false conclusion. It was then that Kagome felt Gandalf's approach, and turned to the group at the gate. Kagome offered a smile to the group, but turned back to her family.

"Well, I'm off to join the group and depart." Kagome said with a happy go lucky smile. Giving a half salute, half wave, she laughed at their returned waves as she walked over to join the others. Smiling softly at Aragorn and Legolas, she came to stand by them.

"Never takes them long to get attached to you, does it?" Aragorn asked with a raise of his brow. Kagome could only shrug in response for a few moments as she tried not to think too much about losing any one of them.

"More like doesn't take me long to get attached to them." she grumbled with a playful grin. It was obvious without knowing her well at all that she wasn't kidding. Legolas could see the overwhelming amount of love she had for her grandchildren, but he still wondered who the grandfather was. Where was her husband? Why wasn't he here with her? Kagome glanced his way, but didn't say a word, just smiled a soft sort of smile. It was when Frodo arrived moments later that Elrond began a sort of goodbye speech to see them off. Kagome found herself ignoring the speech in favor of watching the young hobbit. He looked as nervous as he had the night before, if not worse. Perhaps something had happened between her meeting him and their departure? It made her wonder if perhaps someone else should've taken up the burden of carrying the ring. She carried the jewel around for years, perhaps she should've just taken the ring as well. Or perhaps, even allowed Aragorn to carry it. Would that have been better? Next she knew, Legolas had his hand on her upper back and was guiding her. Looking up, she realized the group were already on their way and blushed dark red.

"Thinking about something, Kagome?" he asked with a curious sort of a smile. Kagome nodded, looking the part of embarrassed.

"I am having very unhelpful thoughts. Debating the likelihood of this mission completion and if it would go better if I or Aragorn were to carry…the burden." she explained, feeling the blush fade as her mind moved far away, to a land unknown to most. Recalling the blissfully ignorant confidence she held in the completion of the jewel and saving the world. "I have concluded that he will make certain the journey is completed. It's much too earlier in the journey to have doubts, don't you agree?" she said with a playful smile. Legolas smiled in return and nodded. They'd only just set out, so it was of course much to soon to be doubting and fretting over what was to come.

Well, that's a quick chapter, but just to satisfy all you readers out there, I am presently working on the story with my own disc of the movie trilogy *mini happy dance* Sooo, that means that chapters should come more quickly *hopes computer doesn't do crazy things/I don't lose shit* Well, hope this is well received! Thank you to all the reviews 3


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Hope this chapter is enjoyable! Read and Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER EIGHT

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

Next she knew, Legolas had his hand on her upper back and was guiding her. Looking up, she realized the group were already on their way and blushed dark red.

"Thinking about something, Kagome?" he asked with a curious sort of a smile. Kagome nodded, looking the part of embarrassed.

"I am having very unhelpful thoughts. Debating the likelihood of this mission completion and if it would go better if I or Aragorn were to carry…the burden." she explained, feeling the blush fade as her mind moved far away, to a land unknown to most. Recalling the blissfully ignorant confidence she held in the completion of the jewel and saving the world. "I have concluded that he will make certain the journey is completed. It's much too earlier in the journey to have doubts, don't you agree?" she said with a playful smile. Legolas smiled in return and nodded. They'd only just set out, so it was of course much to soon to be doubting and fretting over what was to come.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

The two elves were smiling at one another as they walked in the rear of the group. Slowly, the moved up into the group, leaving Boromir to bring up the rear, he seemed pleased with his station. A smile was shared between he and Kagome, but no words. Legolas and Kagome separated as they walked, the group in a comfortable silence, or so it seemed. Kagome went no further than the hobbits while Legolas walked alongside Aragorn. Kagome smiled at Frodo as she took up walking beside/behind him. Offering him her silent support, hoping this would be helpful. He visibly relaxed. Kagome was happy for that. Finally, after many hours of silent travel, Pip spoke up.

"Merry, I'm hungry." he whined, obviously hoping his cousin would have some food for him. Merry gave him an exasperated look, but shook his head in sadness.

"Unless you wanna reach into my pack for some of that elf bread, I don't have nothing, Pip." he explained, obviously missing some form of comfort food from the shire. Kagome smiled in mirth at the strangely adorable ways of the hobbits.

"What are you looking for, Pip?" Kagome asked giving backward glances to Pip as she spoke and waited for answer. He seemed surprised by her words, but pondered it for a moment, seeming to taste his own cravings.

"I'm hankering for some strawberries and a bit of smoked ham." he explained, blushing a tad over his strange craving. Kagome pulled off her pack mid-stride and began looking through it. She pulled out two small pouches and handed them to him with a bright smile. Once he had them, she walked on and caught back up with Frodo, who looked lightly amused by her. She listened then as Pip opened the pouches and gasped in joy at actually finding strawberries and smoked ham. "You're a life saver, Kagome." Pip gushed, but Kagome just laughed and nodded from her place.

"Kagome?" Frodo's voice caught her attention and she turned to look at him, curiosity peaked by his questioning tone. He smiled a somewhat sheepish smile. "Did you often travel like this? You know, when you were human?" he asked, looking around a bit unsure if he should ask, but sincerely wanting to know at the very same time. Kagome smiled, not worried at about her companions learning about her. There were no secrets with her, honestly, she just enjoyed keeping people asking questions.

"Quite often, actually. We were searching for small fragments of a jewel, so we had to search the lands. Good news was that I could feel them from miles away, so it was easy to track them." she explained with a content smile, knowing full well her tails were swaying blissfully behind her. Chatting with Frodo always made her feel at home, much like talking with her son or meditating.

"You could feel them? How did you do that?" he asked giving her a curious look, but before she could answer, Pip and Merry cut into the conversation.

"How'd the jewel get broken into a bunch of little pieces?" Merry asked before quickly being following by Pip.

"Why'd you have to collect them all anyway? Couldn't you just send someone else to do it?" Pip asked, looking disgruntled that Kagome was forced to do something like that. Kagome smiled in amusement at the curiosity of the hobbits. Glancing back to see if Sam was curious, she was somewhat surprised to find that most were listening in as well. Turning back, she smiled at the three hobbits and shrugged.

"I can only answer one question at a time, guys." she lightly scolded, but smiled with they looked somewhat sheepish. That was enough for her. Nodding, she figured she'd answer them as they were asked. "I felt them kind of like feel too much water in your belly, it was a sort of pulling feeling. Like something was pulling at me, then when I was close enough to see it, I could see it's location. Like if someone had a shard in their leg, I could see it glowing there. Understand?" she asked looking at Frodo. The hobbit nodded with an amused smile. Kagome nodded in return. "It's exactly like it sounds really, I was connected to the jewel in a manner of speaking. I broke it with an arrow and so had to put it back together, so I couldn't send someone else to go collect them." she explained debating if perhaps it would've been easier if she'd simply sent Kikyo to do it. Naw, it would've ended horribly, especially since at one point she handed about half of it over to the bad guy. Terrible idea.

"Did you have companions? Like we have on this quest type thing?" Pip asked, curiosity overriding his judgment of how to word the question. Kagome nodded before putting her answer into words.

"Yeah, but the number of us changed periodically. Normally, it was six. A half-demon name Inuyasha, a spiritual gifted man named Miroku, a demon slaying woman named Sango, my son the fox demon named Shippo, a cat demon named Kilala, and myself, the human girl with spiritual gifts. Another three joined us a lot of the time, Koga a wolf demon clan leader, Ginta and Hakakku, both wolf demons. Two others sometimes joined us, a small imp demon with a staff of some kind and a dog demon, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother." Kagome explained nodded every so often as she recalled each piece of information. Looking down at the three of them, she was curious to find them looking at her in confusion. Had she said something weird?

"You worked with demons?" Pip asked looking downright shocked.

"What is a 'spiritual gift'?" Merry asked looking at her in utter confusion.

"How did you give birth to a fox demon if you were human? Is that possible?" Frodo asked having never connected the dots there. Kagome blushed at that question, wondering if Legolas was listening. Awkward…Kagome forced herself not to awkwardly look back, but just sighed before answering the three guys.

"Yes, I worked with demons, but in that place the demons were more like people than wild beasts, so could be reasoned with. The brothers were actually my best friends." she explained with a shrug and a smile. Pip accepted this, smiling in mirth at the idea of a dog demon being her friend, probably. He likely pictured a small dog demon being her best friend. It could happen. "A spiritual gift in this instance is the ability to purify a demonic energy, repel demonic energies, and if advanced enough heal wounds." she explained slowly, debating on giving away more, but felt it was unneeded to do so. Merry nodded in understanding, seeming curious about the gifts she spoke of. Finally, Frodo's question. "I did not give birth to Shippo. He was an orphan thanks to a pair of demons and a shard of the jewel. I took him in." she explained simply, not feeling as though more needed to be said about Shippo's adoption. It wasn't a big deal.

"You told me once that the spirit, Midoriko gave you many gifts, such as changing you from human to elf, but how did you become a demon?" Frodo asked looking very curious. Merry and Pip both nodded in agreement to this question. Kagome bit her lip in thought, unsure if everyone really wanted to know this part or not.

"Well, Midoriko thought it would be helpful if I were to merge, body and soul, with a demon friend. The cat demon Kilala, remember?" she explained before asking her question to see if they remember the companion she spoke of. Frodo nodded, but seemed thoughtful. Merry looked unsure, but it was Pip who spoke up.

"So what happened to the cat demon? Did she vanish? Die?" he asked a string of questions about Kilala's well being, and Kagome smiled. This was easy.

"Kilala is fine. We merged, both body and soul, so technically we became the same person. Kagome and Kilala are here but mixed together. Neither died or vanished." she explained shrugging her shoulders. Honestly, she never asked more than if either would get hurt, so she didn't know how it worked or anything. The three of them seemed to accept this. It was Sam who cut in then, seeming to finally find something to say.

"Miss Kagome, would you mind telling us stories about your adventures? It would keep my spirits up as we walk this ungodly trip." Sam said with a bored and somewhat tired smile. Kagome nodded to him and turned back to the front of the group, smiling at Gandalf chuckling back. He knew this would happen, most likely.

"Well, let's start with how I met Inuyasha. He was all strung up to a tree, sealed away thanks to an arrow through his chest. It was kind of complicated really…" she explained the tale of her meeting Inuyasha. (as I assume all of you have seen most of the Inuyasha series, I won't both explaining all that) By the time she finished, it was time to make camp. Kagome made a pallet with the fur blanket that Koga and his family made. It was so soft. Aragorn started a fire, Boromir caught a deer, Kagome cooked, and then everyone ate. Nothing much was said during this as everyone was just trying to rest up for the following day. It wasn't until everyone was preparing to sleep that an idea struck Kagome. Going over to the hobbits, she smiled in curiosity. "Frodo, do you think it would be helpful if I were in my larger form?" she offered softly, just loud enough for a demon, elf, or Frodo to hear. Frodo blinked for a moment in surprise before he nodded happy to have some luxury on this quest.

"It would help us sleep for certain. Thank you, Kagome." he responded with a contented smile. Kagome nodded, but then made a beeline for Gandalf who merely smiled in mirth at her.

"Would you watch my things while I sleep. You've probably already guessed what I plan to do." she said with an amused smile. Gandalf smirked, but nodded in response to her request. Laying basically all her things down beside the wizard, Kagome smiled. Kagome walked a ways away, behind some trees and stripped down. Within a few moments she shifted to her larger cat form. It wasn't huge, but it was large enough that if she laid on her side, five people could lay comfortably on her. Perfect for the four hobbits. Returning to the group, she laid down. Honestly, only Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pip, and Sam looked surprised, so it was easy enough for them to be calmed.

"It is merely, Kagome. She has changed forms so that the young hobbits can more easily sleep as we travel." his voice called out to the others, which soothed of the fears. Within a few hours everyone was comfortably in their sleeping areas and asleep. Honestly the next several days or so went about like that every day. They would wake up, eat a bit, travel all day and only stop once for food (though the hobbits would often get snacks as they walked), stop for camp at nightfall, eat supper, and sleep as they did that first night. The trip was going rather smoothly thus far, until one interesting day. The group had stopped for lunch. Everyone was relaxing. Boromir was showing Merry and Pippin some fighting moves with Aragorn offering commentary of sorts. Kagome sat off a rock observing.

"Move your feet." Aragorn commented as he watched with calculating eyes the two fight. Kagome praised them. The hobbits had only recently began working on their skills and already they were doing better than she first did. It was something worth pride. Turning around, Kagome glanced to her fellow elf who was perched on a rock, looking out into the horizon. Rising, Kagome skipped over to join him, he glanced back at her, but for the most part kept his eyes trained.

"Do you enjoy gazing into the distance?" Kagome asked as she looked out into the distance as well. The lands were beautiful to say the least. Yet another she loved about Middle Earth. The lands were still so beautiful. Like back in the feudal era.

"It soothes my mind. The are vast, the enemy everyone, it helps to know there is nothing approaching." he explained, eyes trained on the horizon. Kagome nodded to this. It would be helpful and soothing, but at the same time, it was also good to rest.

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here." she offered, hoping not to sound too…all knowing. She really didn't think she knew much about a lot, just some about a lot. Legolas smiled, seeming not to take her words negatively. This made her happy.

"Thank you, Kagome." he replied simply, apparently going to say more, but stopped as Gimli spoke up. Kagome glanced back at him, turning her attention to the dwarf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not…" he started, but trailed off giving Gandalf a pointed look. The wizard rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the comment. "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." he continued, turning to face the wizard straight on before he continued. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria." he said simply, but Kagome felt a foreboding feeling fill her stomach. That was not a good idea. "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." he offered, obviously hoping to go see his cousin while they were on their way. It didn't sound bad. He'd see his family, they'd get to rest up in a palace more than likely, and Kagome could probably visit with the dwarf. She actually knew Balin. He was a funny dwarf, which she enjoyed.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said looking very serious, Kagome felt relief flood her stomach then. It was like a fist had been removed from her chest. Then she saw Legolas rush beyond her, which she felt drawn to follow. Where was he going? Following him, she joined him where he stood and followed his gaze. There was something in the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked from his place also seeing the cloud of something in the distance. It was strange.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli stated with a sort unsure certainty, but Kagome shook her head in negative. There was no way it was a cloud. She'd seen clouds. They didn't move against the wind.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said as he gathered the hobbits with Aragorn, keeping them safe. Kagome was thankful for them right then, but hey eyes kept trained on that cloud. It almost looked like the small dragon demon that the young lighting demon girl had. "Against the wind." Boromir finally said, voicing Kagome's previous thoughts. Then she wondered if perhaps she should've said that sooner. Perhaps so.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas spat as froze up, seeming to realize what this meant. Kagome had heard of them, but was unsure what should be done. Did they try to kill them?

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, but before Kagome could make a move to hide, Legolas grabbed her. He pulled her into a hiding place with him. It was a protective instinct that Kagome knew well, but to suddenly find herself looking up at Legolas. It was very awkward, but somehow in a good way. The birds passed quickly, but it took Legolas less time to climb out. Kagome crawled out after him. Going to Gandalf's side, Kagome felt dread enter again as Gandalf spoke.

"Spies of Saruman." he grunted as he dusted himself off, but continued as he faced us all. "The passage south is being watched." he said with a disgusted look on his face. Glancing at Frodo, Gandalf continued. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." he said with a sort of finality that told Kagome that this was not a good choice. Her stomach filled with dread for the hobbits when she saw what he was referring to. Within a few hours they would be in a snowy wasteland. Wonderful. The walk towards it was not pleasant, but when they were about there, Kagome began handing out blankets and such to the hobbits. She would not need them in the snow, but they would. Then the world was white. Poor hobbits were probably freezing cold by now. Kagome took up the front with Legolas, walking atop the frozen area as he did. The sounds of someone falling caught Kagome's attention, but she assumed it was a simple tumble. Perhaps Sam?

"Frodo!" Sam yelled out, which made Kagome look back. Frodo had rolled back a ways and looked disheveled. Aragorn stopped his rolling and helped him up. As he dusted himself of snow, he searched for the ring. He looked frantic. Kagome looked and within seconds saw the ring. Then she saw something that made her stomach turn. Oh no. Boromir was going to pick it up. He stood there a few moments, just staring at it. Kagome crossed her arms, holding her stomach mostly. It pained her to see Sango's descendant fall to the deceit of evil. Was it hereditary?

"Boromir." Aragorn called to him softly. Kagome wished to slap the boy, but she held herself. It would not help. It would only upset the boy.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." he whispered to himself, but with keen ears, Kagome heard it. Oh, he had no idea how much bloodshed, fear, pain, anger, and grief such a small object could bring upon a world. Kagome knew. Oh how she knew.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped, gaining Boromir's attention finally. Kagome bit her lip, hoping the spell had been broken. Whatever hold the damn ring had on the boy. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered, looking worried about the other man more than angry. Kagome could understand the feeling, she felt very worried about Boromir. Boromir seemed surprised by the order, almost lost. Then he walked towards them, slowly, as if afraid he'd fall or drop it. Offering it to Frodo, he spoke.

"As you wish." he stated, but before he could finish, Frodo had already jerked the ring from his hand, chain and all. He looked as though he did not trust Boromir. He looked down at the ring, but it was Aragorn's hard look that gave Boromir pause. "I care not." he stated, seeming more for himself and Frodo than for anything. Reaching out, he ruffled Frodo's hair as if to apologize for the situation and walked onwards. The group let the incident drop after that, making our long trip up the mountain. Kagome remained in the front, not fearing the snow due to her natural fire abilities. Even with them, the snow storm was very dangerous still. Boromir and Aragorn carried the hobbits as Kagome and Legolas brought up the front of the group. It was silent until Legolas spoke up.

"There is a fell voice on the air." he said loudly, but it was then that Kagome heard Saruman's voice. Oh, that devil. What was he up to now?

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome nodded in agreement as she looked around and tried to understand what the stupid, evil man was trying to say. Hearing a crackle noise, Kagome looked up and shot towards the side of the mountain with great fear as rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain almost hitting where she once stood. Legolas glanced her way in relief to find her unharmed, then looked back at the group as Aragorn spoke up.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, looking more angry than frightened.

"No!" Gandalf yelled and took a few steps towards the edge and began spewing his own spells. Kagome leaned against the side of the mountain, feeling unsure of herself. She could handle some snow, but if they were to get covered…she couldn't stand being trapped and being surrounded by snow freaked her out enough so her magic didn't work, so she would be stuck until she figured out how to dig her way out. Oh, God, she hoped that didn't happen. After a few moments, lightning struck the upper part of the mountain and just as Kagome feared, pounds of snow fell from upwards. Even pressed up against the wall she was pulled down and buried quickly. Curling into a ball, she listened for the others, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. Panic was filling her within seconds. She heard them popping out of the snow, but it did not ease her. She was frozen with panic for the moment. A whimper was all the noise she could make, but that was all it took. Boromir dug her out and helped her stand. Nodding her thanks, she breathed slowly as she took her place beside Gandalf once more.

"I hate snow." Kagome grumbled to no one. Legolas still heard her and nodded to her.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf. He was right. Kagome knew he was right. The group wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. Especially the hobbits. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" he yelled, trying to be helpful. Kagome could see the logic since it was going closer to the mountain they were heading to. Though at the same time…it wasn't a good move.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn cut in, obviously displeased with the idea.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli cut in, obviously going for his earlier idea of the Mines of Moria. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." he repeated his words from earlier that day. Kagome felt the coil of dread in her stomach and chest. This was a terrible idea. All the ideas were looking bad now. If not one evil then the other. What were they to do? Gandalf looked at the group, seeming to ponder their choices before he finally settled on a choice of some kind.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." he stated. Kagome felt her knees grow weak, her stomach twist, and her chest tighten. This was a terrible burden to place on Frodo. Why would Gandalf do this? Why? Frodo looked shocked, confused, and worried. "Frodo?" he asked again, but this was all Frodo needed. He looked to Gandalf and spoke his piece.

"We will go through the mines." he stated with some conviction. Gandalf looked almost afraid, tense even. There was little he could do to avoid this. There was nothing Kagome could do to avoid this. It was the choice of the Ring-bearer, so the group would go. Hopefully, Kagome was wrong. Kagome hoped that everything would go well and nothing had happened in the mines. No great battles to be had. Balin and his people would be all fine, and they would have a great feast. That's what Kagome hoped for.

OOOO END OF CHAPTER EIGHT OOOO

Yay! Another chapter up in the same day as the last, isn't that awesome? I thought so J Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up hopefully sometime within the next couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

And the story continues! Onward to the Mines of Moria for the fellowship!

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER NINE

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." he stated. Kagome felt her knees grow weak, her stomach twist, and her chest tighten. This was a terrible burden to place on Frodo. Why would Gandalf do this? Why? Frodo looked shocked, confused, and worried. "Frodo?" he asked again, but this was all Frodo needed. He looked to Gandalf and spoke his piece.

"We will go through the mines." he stated with some conviction. Gandalf looked almost afraid, tense even. There was little he could do to avoid this. There was nothing Kagome could do to avoid this. It was the choice of the Ring-bearer, so the group would go. Hopefully, Kagome was wrong. Kagome hoped that everything would go well and nothing had happened in the mines. No great battles to be had. Balin and his people would be all fine, and they would have a great feast. That's what Kagome hoped for.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

The group traveled for the rest of that day and into the next day before they arrived at the walls of the Mines of Moria. There was less cheer, less hope in the group during that time. Everyone could feel the tense, fear of what was to come, even though it was uncertain what it was. As the group approached, Gimli spoke up in an awed tone.

"The walls…of Moria." he said as if he were seeing them for the first time. Kagome smiled, remembering a time she'd visited the mines many years before. She remembered visiting with Balin while Gandalf was off visiting the brown wizard. Crazy old men, both of them. Kagome avoided being around the two wizards at one time. So, instead, she went to visit the Mines of Moria, visit Balin. The group walked on, but as they did so Frodo made a misstep and landed one foot into the lake. Kagome touched him then, calmed him with a gentle smile. There was no need to fear. The creature of the lake slept soundly, as it always did. Turning back to the group, she watched Gandalf begin touching the wall. Was he looking for the door?

"Well, let's see." he said as he searched. Within a few seconds he said something else. "Ithildin." It was a dwarves word, Kagome knew, but she could not recall its meaning. The dwarves were a polite folk who never spoke in their own tongue in her presence. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" Gandalf said, which meant something to him. Kagome tipped her head and waited. He turned towards the sky and within a few seconds the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds and the door began to reveal itself. It was as beautiful as she remembered. Kagome nudged Gimli with her hip and smiled down at him in mirth.

"It's a lovely sight, isn't it?" she asked with a bright smile. The dwarf looked unsure of her, but nodded in agreement.

"Aye, lass. It sure is." he said softly as he continued to stare in wonder at the creation of his people. It was a beautiful sight.

"It reads," The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf read as he went around the top of the door. Kagome was curious about this. She knew that when she last came, there were a couple of dwarves outside awaiting her, but she could not recall the password they'd used. Was it friend in dwarven tongue?

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked as he looked from Gandalf to the door in confusion. Kagome tipped her head back and forth as she didn't really know for sure what the password was. Her memory of that moment escaped her.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained as if it were so very easy. Then like a big man, he put his staff against the door and yelled out something, some sort of password to the door. After a few moments, it was clear it didn't work. The door didn't move. Gandalf, being the stubborn man he is, went to try to push it open. That didn't work either.

"Well, while you figure it out, why don't we all relax." Kagome stated with a smile. Walking over to a rock, she took a seat and smiled with amusement when Gandalf gave her his 'well-aren't-you-helpful' look. It was meant to be stern, to make her feel bad. All it really did was amuse her. She was far to tired and used to his ways to be so easily scolded for being lazy. Gandalf huffed and turned back to trying other passwords he knew of that might be it. The rest of the group soon followed Kagome's example of either looking around or relaxing. Kagome took to meditating. It wasn't until sometime later that she awoke with a start, hearing the waters being disturbed. Glancing back, she was surprised to find Legolas seated beside her. He smiled at her, somewhat curious what had alarmed her. She nodded in greeting with a smile of her own, but it did not reach her eyes as it usually did. Glancing where she looked, they both saw the two hobbits throwing rocks into the water. Legolas looked confused. What was in the waters that would worry Kagome? Aragorn then appeared and stopped Merry mid-throw with a stern look.

"Do not disturb the waters." Aragorn warned, which both hobbits took as law and stopped. Kagome sighed in relief, but didn't feel as certain about the old creature being asleep any longer. Kagome turned back to Legolas to find him staring intently at the water. Did he feel it there as well now? That was not a good sign.

"You feel it?" she asked softly, hoping not to worry anyone else. Legolas nodded, but then seemed to decide that sitting with his back to the lake was a bad move. Standing up, he turned towards the lake, which Kagome decided was a good move. Joining him, she smiled slightly at Aragorn's approaching form. Glancing back, she was somewhat surprised to find Gandalf huffing in annoyance and seeming to give up.

"It's useless." he said huffing as he sat down on a rock beside Frodo, taking off his hat as he did so. Though, Kagome did so Frodo stand and seem to be about say something, the fact that the water was showing signs of giant ripples didn't bode well. Kagome's attention was more on the water than Frodo. The creature in the water was waking up.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo's voice broke through. Kagome perked up and she turned towards the two as the memory returned. She had been confused by hearing a dwarf use Elvish, that's why it had been odd. The password to the door is an elvish word!

"Mellon." Gandalf replied without thinking and then everyone turned to see the door opening wide. Kagome smiled brightly at Frodo, amused that he'd been the one to figure it out. How about that. Everyone turned to go into the mine, only a few giving the lake a backward glance. Was it safe? Gandalf put the stone he kept with him onto his staff, which would become a light source soon enough if need be.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said with a bright smile. Apparently even he knew that Kagome had already visited these mines before. That was good. Legolas smiled in mirth at the comment, but said nothing in return. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli continued with great excitement. Kagome smiled at the memories of drinking with the dwarves. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gimli continued, but just as he was saying so, Gandalf lit his staff. The cave became lit up and Kagome instantly felt a chill run down her spine. Something was wrong. "And they call it a mine." Gimli said, obviously not seeing what Kagome was seeing just yet. "A mine!" he said in amusement, but it was then that the others were beginning to see the problem.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said as he looked about the floor. It was then that everyone started seeing the dead bodies littering the floor. Bodies of dwarves.

"No…" Gimli said as he began looking about and finding dwarves he knew. Kagome was much the same, knelt next to a fallen dwarf in grief. She'd right off the bat found a friend. It was Ori. Kagome bit her lip as she felt grief well up within her. "No!" Gimli yelled out in anguish. Kagome felt herself tense up and she turned when she heard an arrow being removed from a corpse. Legolas was checking the arrow.

"Goblins." he stated as he strung an arrow into his bow, prepared to strike. Kagome remained kneeled by Ori and staring at the others. Kagome wasn't the only one in grief, Gimli was beside himself in sadness. Crying loudly, even. Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes. If Ori had fallen near the exit, what hope did Balin or any of the others have?

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as he began backing up towards the door. It was far too late for that sentiment. "Now, get out of here. Get out!" he yelled out, backing the hobbits out of the cave. It was far, far too late. Kagome bowed her head, blinking back the tears. Trying her best to compose herself. This was not the time to mourn. The yell from Frodo was enough to cause Kagome to turn, ignoring the others as she looked outside. Frodo was being dragged towards the lake. The creature was awake and on the attack. It was then that she began to hear what the hobbits were saying.

"Help!" yelled Pip and Merry as they tried to hold Frodo in place.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled as he went to cut the tentacle pulling Frodo by the leg. The tentacle was cut, but that didn't stop Frodo's call for help.

"Aragorn!" he called, obviously still frightened. The creature pulled back, giving everyone a false sense of safety. Then, it came at them at full force, grabbing Frodo with two tentacles. "Aragorn! Kagome! Help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the creature pulled him up into the air. Kagome felt herself rise and rush out of the cave with the men, finally they were springing into action. Kagome bow drawn, anger filling her. All of the working together was enough to free Frodo.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled, and with that everyone made a mad rush into the mines. The doors fell apart at the force of the creature and the group was sealed into the mines. After a few moments of heavy breaking, Gandalf continued. "We now only have one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." he said as he began walking through the group and taking up the lead. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." he said as he began lead the group through the darkness. Kagome put her bow away and took up middle station of the group, directly in front of the hobbits, walking beside Frodo and behind Gimli. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." he said as the group walked through the entry way into the mines. Kagome sighed, knowing the trip would stink because she could not transform to give comfort to the hobbits while they slept. She could very little save comfort them and help them. As the group walked for hours in silence, Kagome wished to fill the silence. Converse with Frodo. Kagome touched Frodo's shoulder lightly, and smiled when he looked towards her.

"Are you alright? That creature must've scared the wit out of you." she commented with a worried smile. Frodo nodded to her.

"I'm fine. Yeah, it scared me a lot." he said with a serious expression, but then he turned a smiled. "Something about being close to an unknown creatures mouth would scare anyone, don't you think?" he asked with an amused smile. Kagome nodded, humor entering her smile, but her eyes remained sad.

"Yes. You should try actually being eaten. It isn't fun." she countered with her amused smile firmly in place. Frodo snorted in laughter, but nodded in agreement that that would've been worse. Far worse. It was then that Gandalf paused at the head of the group, staring at the three options laid before him. Which door was it?

"I have no memory of this place." he said simply as he continued to stare at the three options. The group took this as to mean this was a good place to stop and rest and eat. Kagome took refuge beside Boromir. He said nothing, but did give her a one armed hug in greeting. Though, Kagome simply leaned against him. Taking the comfort he offered. He knew she had friends within these mines, so he would understand her desire to be held. He often understood Kagome before his brother. A soft purr escaped Kagome, but with her eyes closed, most thought her to be asleep.

"Are we lost?" Pip's voice whispered.

"I think we are." Merry responded in annoyance.

"Gandalf's thinking." Sam responded to both of them, with a sort of mother hen quality. It was kind of cute coming from Sam.

"Merry." Pip whispered back.

"What?" Merry asked, likely looking at his cousin.

"I'm hungry." Pip responded which his only answer was a heavy sigh from his cousin. Kagome smiled in amusement and peaked open her eyes.

"Pip. You'll find berries in the front pouch of my bag. You can have them." Kagome spoke softly. Pip looked towards her, surprised, but then was up and going to her bag. A smile played across her lips, which Merry shared.

"Feeling better, Kagome?" Boromir asked as he continued to allow her to lean against him. Kagome nodded, but did not make a move to leave his warmth.

"For the moment, I feel well. Grief and loss leaves me feeling very cold." she said in a very serious tone. Pulling back from the boy, Kagome smiled at his curious expression. "Thank you for the hug, dear one." she said with a soft, amuse smile. Boromir smiled in a warm manner and kissed the top of Kagome's head. Kagome smiled up at Boromir, but before she could say more, Gandalf spoke up. Loud enough for all to her.

"Oh! It's that way." he said as he nodded towards on of the door ways. Finally, he figured out which way they should go.

"He's remembered." Merry said with a bright smile as he got up to follow Gandalf.

"No." Gandalf called back with a smile. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." he said simply. Kagome snorted in a very unladylike manner, but couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes. Sounded a lot like how Inuyasha decided to get around. "If in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose." he said to the hobbit coming up beside him. Kagome wanted to say something, but decided now was not the best time. Things were going okay, so there was no reason to bring the mood down. The group traveled a good two more days through tunnels and such before finally entering a large room. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said before he used a bit of magic to light up the room more. Gimli seemed in awe. Kagome gave a sad look at the empty great hall. "Behold…the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said as the group began walking through the room.

"There's an eye opener, ain't no mistake." Sam said as the group slowly made their way through the room. Kagome said nothing, but remained behind Gimli, hoping she'd been wrong. Perhaps Balin yet lived. Though, when they came upon a door with many corpses around it, Kagome knew she'd been right. Gimli gasped and took off into it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled out, trying to stop him, but within a second Kagome took off into the room after him as well. She came to stand beside, looked over the tomb, and felt the grief well up in her once more.

"No…No!" Gimli said in his own grief. Balin likely was slain and put into this tomb. Gimli fell to his knees, overwhelmed in the death of his cousin. "Oh no." he said as he began to sob. Kagome kneeled beside him, tears already welled up and falling down her face as well. The others joined them moments later, but Kagome said nothing to them, just stared unseeing at the ground as the tears slowly fell.

"Here lies Balin…" Gandalf read from the tomb's top. Oh, how Kagome wished she'd been wrong. Why did the old dwarf have to die? Why Ori? Why like this? "…Son of Funding, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said slowly, obviously trying not to cause more grief than needed. Kagome reached out, touching the left shoulder of the dwarf, and nodded to him when he looked to her. He'd apparently thought her to be telling him to rise, but surprise showed on his face when he saw her tearful expression and he nodded, taking her hand in his. Sharing in her grief. The two mourned then, no more words needed. There was a silent understanding. It was the sight of an elf crying for his fallen people that made Gimli accept Kagome. Kagome already accepted Gimli, of course.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas's voice reached Kagome's ears then. She knew what he said was sensible, knew that he was right, but felt as if she'd been scolded for mourning for a fallen friend. It hurt. Tossing a glare in his direction, Kagome said nothing as she wiped her tears away. Even in anger, she knew they could not remain long.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf began reading the book he'd apparently found. Kagome looked to him, wishing to know what had befallen Balin and the others. Gimli seemed curious as well. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." he read on. Kagome nodded looking down. Touching Gimli's shoulder, Kagome stood with a soft look to the dwarf. He nodded to her, but remained for the moment. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." he read on, saying the last part looking at the group. Kagome bit her lip, trying not to feel too much anger at the goblins, but at the same time feeling justified in her anger. They murdered her friends. Death was a deserved end to them. Deep in thought, Kagome didn't notice Pippin's form. She didn't notice him touching an about to fall into the well corpse. Though, she did however, jump and turn to glare at him when the skull fell with a loud clang. Realizing herself, she dropped the glare and stared in confusion. Quickly after the skull, the body and attached bucket and chain followed. It was very loud. Obnoxiously so. Kagome was certain the goblins and Orcs would hear that. After a few moments of silence, the group let out a sigh of relief. It was good that they were not discovered by the horde.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf spat, obviously very upset with the hobbit. Kagome bit her lip. He messed up, he deserved to be told so. Though, she knew that if Gandalf said something too bad, she'd likely say something. "Throw yourself in next time, and ride us of your stupidity." he continued with a harsh glare at the boy. Jerking his things back from Pip, Kagome felt the boy was overly yelled at.

"Don't be cruel, Gandalf. Pippin obviously realized his mistake as soon as it happened, no need to rip his head off." Kagome said, taking on her motherly tone. Gandalf glanced her way, but with a huff nodded to her. He knew she was right. Kagome walked over to Pip and gave him a one-armed hug. "Don't worry about it, Pip. Mistakes are learning experiences, right?" she offered with a soft smile. Pip nodded, but still seemed downhearted. Poor guy. Everyone paused then, as a sound began to echo through the mines. Kagome felt herself tense up and her eyes flew up to each person's as she hoped she was mishearing the sound. The beat of the drum got louder and louder. They were coming. Kagome pulled her bow out and rushed to the others.

"Frodo!" Sam said, and it was then that everyone noted the sword at his side was glowing. Oh gods, Kagome hated long waits before big fights. It made her skin crawl. Reminded her much too much of the fights with Naraku.

"Orcs." Legolas said as he readied his bow as well. Boromir took off for the door and looked out it. Kagome watched him, ready to come to his aid if need be. He jerked his head back as arrows narrowly missed him.

"Stand back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled out to the hobbits. Kagome joined the wizard in the protection of the hobbits, but kept herself in line of the door just in case. Aragorn rushed to help in the slamming of the doors, and Boromir chuckled a humorless laugh. Apparently he saw something in the horde coming towards them.

"They have a cave-troll." he said in some form of amusement. Kagome nodded, making ready to fight whatever came their way. She wouldn't hold back her powers any longer. Not with murdering goblins and Orcs. The three men began blocking the door with things then. There were a few long axes they used, Kagome stayed, but was surprised and amused when Gimli stood up on the tomb and spoke.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli snarled. Kagome smiled, a sort of hunting smirk, and felt herself agree.

"Vengeance for the fallen." Kagome said with a soft growl to her voice. She knew she likely looked slightly ticked, but she didn't care. These creatures would face her wrath now, full force. Holes were made in the doors first, which the those with bows took advantage of by firing at will. Kagome didn't waste this opportunity and shot using her priestess energy. It would only kill at most three, if she were lucky. Within a few moments, the doors were burst open and the battle began. It was a frenzy once the creatures got passed the main entry way. Kagome felt herself slashing left and right, but then there was a loud roar. All eyes turned towards the door and the cave-troll came stumbling in. Kagome leaped from its path, somewhat happy to find that it didn't bother with her. When she realized herself, she continued her fight and climbed upwards. Somewhat left alone, Kagome started shooting them down as they came into the room.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo's voice reached Kagome and she looked to find the troll dragging him. Kagome was at a bad angle to help him, so she took off running. Soon as she was in angle, Aragorn reached him. Kagome sighed in relief, but was quickly overtaken by a few goblins. Fighting them off with her long dagger 'Wit', she had just finished them off when she heard the others begin yelled out for Frodo. Kagome looked to him and found him impaled by a spear. Her heart stopped for a second, then rage filled her. Shooting down anything that wasn't a friend, Kagome stomped her way towards Frodo. He would live, even if she had to give her life for it to be so. The cave-troll was a hard cookie, it took everyone giving some blows for it to finally fall. Kagome got some arrows in, hitting it through the knees. It was an arrow through the head that finally killed him. Everyone rushed to Frodo then. Aragorn arrived first.

"Oh no." he whispered, but when he flipped the hobbit over to check him over. He groaned. Kagome stared wide eyed at the fact that there was no blood. It hadn't pierced him? Sam was next at his side, everyone else too much in shock to do so.

"He's alive." he said with a look of pure relief. Frodo sat up and looked around, holding his not at all bloody chest. Must've hurt badly, regardless.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo said looking around the group, from face to face. Kagome nodded to him and sighed. Leaning back on her heals, she laughed and shook her head. Frodo was some kind of lucky.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said to the hobbit with a look of absolute confusion. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." he said, looking for some sort of answer.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a smile, which apparently let Frodo know it was okay to do something. In reply, Frodo looked around and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal, mithril. Now everything made sense. Bilbo must've given it to him before they left.

"Mithril." Gimli said in awe. He was right to be. That stuff was beyond expensive and super hard to get, Kagome would know. She'd tried a couple hundred years back to get one herself. She didn't have the funds. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said with amusement clear in his voice. Oh, yes, Kagome knew for certain that Frodo was chalk full of surprises. Their joy was cut short when the sound of more Orcs and goblins met their ears. It was probably a good time to make for the exit now.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said and the group needed no more instruction. They were off running as fast as they could towards where Gandalf lead them. The group ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. Soon they were utterly surrounded by the creatures. Kagome drew her daggers, preparing for the crazy battle. Debating if perhaps she should transform. That would help, wouldn't it? A roar was heard down a corridor, where a bright fire burned, and quick as they were surrounded, quicker the creatures ran. Kagome was left to stare at the bright corridor. What manner of creature could frighten so many of the goblins and Orcs?

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Kagome let her energy fan out, feeling out the creature. When she felt it, Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. The power on this demon, it was crazy. Even more powerful than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined. If she gave her life, she could probably take it, but that would be her life. Was it something she was willing to do?

"A Balrog." Gandalf finally answered, which left the horrible twisting in Kagome's stomach to intensify. It was very painful. The demon energy was strong, strong enough to make Kagome in pain. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond most of you." Gandalf said, giving Kagome a pointed look, as if to say she could likely take it. "Do not attempt it, Kagome. It will kill you." Gandalf said, already seeming to know what she thought of doing. Kagome nodded, looking down, feeling useless. Turning towards the exit, Gandalf yelled a final command. "Run!" he yelled before taking off at a dead sprint. Everyone followed his example. Kagome ran on, barely paying what was said among the group any mind. Kagome jumped directly after Gandalf. Legolas and she took care of a great deal of the goblins shooting at them. Kagome more so since Legolas was busy making sure the group didn't fall. Looking back, Kagome was worried at the sight of Aragorn and Frodo on a falling piece of the bridge. This was crazy! The path landed perfectly, and with that, everyone took off running once again. The beast was behind the flames, Kagome knew this, but didn't stop. They needed to get out. Walking across the very slim bride, Kagome paused about three fourths of the way across.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, and Kagome turned back, remembering what her brother had told her before she left. Oh gods. Gandalf was going to fall?

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf said slowly, as if speaking in a presentation of some sort. Kagome did not see the point of this, but she stared in wonder anyway. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" he yelled as the great demon lashed out at him. Kagome held her breath, watching, but not making a move to assist. She knew it would only distract Gandalf if she did. The attack bounced off Gandalf's shield of some sort, which Kagome mentally cheered to. "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf spat, which the demon apparently did not like. It took a step onto the bridge and brought a flame whip. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled before slamming his staff onto the bridge, causing it to break and the demon to fall. Gandalf sighed and turned towards the group, the battle over. Kagome sighed in relief and started walking towards him. It was over. He was fine. Then, the end of the demon's whip came up and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and ripped him downwards. He held on barely. Kagome heard nothing, only saw Gandalf hanging on for dear life. Eyes wide, Kagome went to reach for him, but was only able to go two steps before he fell.

"Fly, you fools." he said before he fell, which left Kagome grasping at straws. Did she jump after him? Did she continue with the others? Looking back she saw Aragorn yelling for her. Boromir holding back Frodo. It was the sight of Frodo which drove her choice. He needed her now, more than ever. Running towards the group, she followed them out of the mines and held herself together well until they arrived outside. All the hobbits were beside themselves. Kagome knew Frodo needed her, but she couldn't contain herself any longer. So many had fallen. Kagome stood, looking back at the mines, feeling her insides tear up. Oh how she mourned, but no tears would come. She was so far gone in grief that she could not summon the ability to cry.

"Kagome." Boromir stated as he came to her side. Kagome said nothing, but turned to look into his eyes.

"Watch my things." she commanded softly. He understood, he nodded, and just like that Kagome allowed her body to shift. She could not handle these emotions as a human. It was too much. Even for an elf/demon, it was too much. Crawling out of the clothes, Kagome put them away before watching Boromir pick up her bag, which housed her weapons as well. All he had to carry was her bag and bow. Simple enough. Kagome leaped to Boromir's shoulder and sat there, feeling as though the world had grown very dark. Oh so very dark.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn's voice called out after a few moments. Kagome looked to him, and debating going to his side. Perhaps they could find comfort in one another? Legolas did as commanded. Kagome debating going to him as well. He looked very grief stricken as well. They all did.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!." Boromir called, obviously angered by the lack of sympathy he found in the action of making them rise for travel so quickly. Kagome agreed, but understood the need.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn said with a stern, but understanding look. He was right. He saw her form, understanding passed his expression, and he nodded to her. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said, obviously not liking the situation much more than the others. Boromir helped Gimli rise and then went to help Sam. Kagome remained on his shoulder, blinking at each person that he helped. As the group began to travel, Kagome took refuge on Frodo's shoulder. She offered him what comfort she could offer, which he seemed glad to have.

"Did Kagome fall?" Legolas asked Aragorn near the front of the group. Kagome looked up, but made no sound. Aragorn looked confused, but then realized himself.

"No, Legolas. She is with Frodo. She has changed form in her grief." he explained as they jogged along. Legolas looked back at Frodo. Kagome stared back at him with wide blue eyes, which he seemed to see something in and he nodded to her.

"I am glad she did not fall." Legolas said softly. Aragorn looked at him, but nodded in agreement as the group continued to run.

"I am as well." Aragorn said softly. This reinforced Kagome's choice in her mind. If she'd jumped after Gandalf, the group would've lost two companions, not just the one. Albeit, the one was a heavy loss, it was still less so than two. Perhaps Galadriel and her people would console Kagome in some way. Kagome could only hope the intense grief would lessen in time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another chapter done! Sorry it took a couple days longer than I thought! Hope you all enjoyed this installment! Next chapters will be some Haldir action xD


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the horribly, super/painfully long wait! #awfulperson #universitysenior Yeah, I suck at life, but I try my best, so don't hate too much. More chapters are on the way, I promise! Hopefully you all enjoy this installment! Read, Review, & Enjoy! 3

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER TEN

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"Did Kagome fall?" Legolas asked Aragorn near the front of the group. Kagome looked up, but made no sound. Aragorn looked confused, but then realized himself.

"No, Legolas. She is with Frodo. She has changed forms in her grief." he explained as they jogged along. Legolas looked back at Frodo. Kagome stared back at him with wide blue eyes, which he seemed to see something in and he nodded to her.

"I am glad she did not fall." Legolas said softly. Aragorn looked at him, but nodded in agreement as the group continued to run.

"I am as well." Aragorn said softly. This reinforced Kagome's choice in her mind. If she'd jumped after Gandalf, the group would've lost two companions, not just the one. Albeit, the one was a heavy loss, it was still less so than two. Perhaps Galadriel and her people would console Kagome in some way. Kagome could only hope the intense grief would lessen in time.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

The group had ran for some time, but only just recently had walked into some thickening woods. They were getting close, it would seem. Kagome had calmed some, but now sat talking with Frodo. Or rather, was talking at Frodo, for he seemed to want to remain silent. It was a series of meow's and mewls to the others, but to those who understood, it was words, clear as any other language.

"Mourn, but do not think it to be your fault, dear one. There was nothing we could've done." she mewled out with a soft purr as a backdrop to her words. Frodo nodded, but didn't seem thoroughly convinced. "Don't believe me, do you? Well, had I reached Gandalf, I would've went over the edge with him and been lost." she explained, but it was the part about her being lost that had Frodo's expression tightening and him responding.

"No, Kagome. I would not wish that. I could not…" he trailed off, which Kagome nodded and licked the side of his face. She understood. She felt his pain.

"Just as I could not if something were to happen to you as well as Gandalf. Do not dwell on what could've been, hope for what could be." Kagome spoke softly, finding comfort in her own words as well as Frodo's affection. The hobbit nodded and reached up for her. He lifted her from his shoulder and cradled her in his arms with a sort of delicate affection. Kagome purred loudly at the comfort of being held. Oh, it was so warm.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said, which caught both Kagome and Frodo's attention. Kagome blinked large blue eyes at the dwarf, which in turn had him nodding to her as well. He knew, it seemed, or perhaps he'd heard the conversation between Aragorn and Legolas.

"There is no danger. Not so close to these realms." Kagome mewled out to Frodo, which caught the other hobbits' attention. Three out of four of them understood her, while the last seemed to half understand. Gimli just blinked at her. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power." he explained, which made Kagome snort in her cat form and glared at the dwarf. What exactly did that make Kagome? "All who look upon her fall under her spell." he explained, which made Kagome annoyed and amused. Is that what the dwarves thought of Lady Galadriel? She'd get a kick out of that to be sure. Next Kagome knew, Frodo had almost dropped her in surprise. Looking at him, Kagome found that Galadriel was likely speaking to him.

"Frodo, I'm going to join Aragorn. Ignore the Dwarf, you are safe within these woods. No harm will come to you." Kagome explained quickly. Frodo blinked down at her, but nodded regardless. He seemed shaken by someone within his mind. Kagome could understand that. It was an invasion of privacy to be sure. Leaping down and towards the front of the group, Kagome made a split second decision and leaped onto Legolas' shoulder. He looked down surprised, but smiled at her in greeting. Kagome purred a greeting and rubbed her cheek against his own.

'Kagome. You return to us heavy hearted. What has happened?' Galadriel's voice, laced with worry filled Kagome's mind. Kagome opened her mind to the elf woman, showed her what happened thus far, from Kagome's perspective. Galadriel's sadness was great, but she reigned it in quickly so as not to overwhelm.

'Gandalf has been lost to us. I know not if he will return. I grieve the loss of the dwarven people of Moria and of Gandalf.' she thought slowly, being sure her words were clear and not clouded with images or other feelings.

'You mourn the loss of relatives, those close to your heart. Will you allow this grief to rule your mind as well as your body? Will you remain a cat even when your elf form would be more helpful?' Galadriel asked. Kagome nodded, feeling shamed, but knew this was not her intent. She knew she deserved to mourn, deserved time to do so, but at the same time, hiding within her cat form was not the way. She should share her sadness with the others as a normal being would. Coming back to herself, Kagome came face to face with an arrow. Apparently, the elves of this realm were on high alert. Galadriel told them they were coming, told them what they carried.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." an elf walked through the archers aimed at the group. Kagome recognized him. He was a dear friend.

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn said in the Elven tongue. "We come here for help." Aragorn explained, obviously hoping to end this tense greeting. "We need your protection." Aragorn stated, making the situation obvious. Kagome knew then that Haldir did not know what they carried, just that they were not scheduled to come. This caught Haldir's attention, but it was also when he saw Legolas and Kagome. Kagome mewled and leaped the distance, throwing caution to the wind as she landed softly on the Haldir's shoulder. Haldir looked to her form and nodded to her, holding his tongue for the moment about her. Kagome accepted this.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said as he looked quite uncomfortable with arrows trained on his form. Kagome debated digging her claws into Haldir's shoulder to prove her point, but held off. For now.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir stated with finality that only the leader of the guard could call upon. Kagome mewled then, not speaking, but whining. They needed the safety they offered. Haldir looked to her, but then his eyes trailed to Frodo. Kagome felt protective, but did not act. Haldir would not harm her comrade.

"Come. She is waiting." he said with that same authority. With that, he turned and lead not only his warriors, but also the fellowship through the woods and into the home of the elves. Kagome felt herself relax, leaned against the shoulder of Haldir. "You will meet with me this eve." Haldir stated his question, not glancing at her as he walked the group onwards. Kagome felt amusement well up inside of her. Oh, how she loved when he did that. It reminded her so much of Sesshomaru.

"Of course. You have only to ask it of me, and it will be so." Kagome mewled out, pleased at being with her dear friend once more. Haldir always had a way of warming her when she felt overwhelmed by sadness. It was not completely so this time, but it was still so to an extent. "Though, you are lucky it is so, this time. I do not take kindly to arrows being trained on my comrades or pointed in my face." Kagome huffed, annoyed with the situation she'd been thrust in to. Haldir smiled, obviously trying not to laugh.

"If you had been in your elf form, it would not have been so. No promises can be made for your comrades, however." he said with a humor filled smile. Kagome huffed once more. She found this unacceptable.

"If I were in my human form, I'd have slapped you." she huffed playfully, which got a chuckle from the rigid elf guard captain. Kagome smiled, enjoying the sound, and wishing more than anything that she could be held for a few moments. Would that fix everything? No. It would make her feel a bit better though. Though, it would be nice to be held by her dear friend Haldir, it would likely be better and far more distracting if it were another elf who held her. A specific elf, to certain. Kagome felt a blush rise to her kitty cheeks at the mere thought.

"You think of another." Haldir stated, simple as that, but it only made Kagome's eyes widen. Afraid the elf in question would catch on, but Haldir just tossed a somewhat sad smile her way. "The eyes of that one have not left you since you chose to leap to my shoulder." Haldir explained, which had Kagome looking back towards Legolas. Sure enough, he was looking at her, but when their eyes met he looked to Aragorn. Kagome turned back, feeling very shy now.

"This is the first time in a very long time that my heart has reacted in this way." Kagome explained softly, feeling as though she were hurting something as she spoke the truth. Haldir looked uncomfortable, but nodded, seeming happy at her happiness. "Does this cause you discomfort?" Kagome asked softly, purring in comfort as she patted his cheeks with her paw. He looked forwards, pondering his own response.

"A discussion for later, Kagome." he finally stated. Kagome looked up to realize that they'd arrived while they chatted. Galadriel and her husband were descending the stairs before them, looking very beautiful.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." asked looking from person to person. It was Galadriel who looked from face to face before finally settling her gaze upon Aragorn.

"He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel said looking at Aragorn. Then her gaze traveled about the group before. Kagome felt as if she abandoned her group, so as if to rejoin them she leaped from Haldir's shoulder and took up station on the person closest to her, Gimli. The dwarf glanced her way, but made no more indication to her. Galadriel looked at Kagome for a moment before continuing to speak. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all." she said, almost seeming to think out loud. The group could feel this without her verbalizing. Kagome however caught her steady gaze at Boromir. The man was ensnared by the ring. Kagome was afraid for him. Kagome did not know what she said within his mind, but she did not enjoy seeing Boromir look so very upset. It hurt to see him upset like that. It seemed unnecessary to upset him so. "Yet hope still remains while the Company is true." Galadriel went on and Kagome noted she looked directly at Sam. The hobbit was a wonder, that was certain. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go no and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep." she said in a sort of welcome. They were then, without a word of command from Galadriel or Celeborn shown to where they could sleep. Kagome was taken away from the group before the sun went down, she was lead to meet with Galadriel alone.

"You wished to see me?" Kagome mewled out softly, as she sat comfortably upon the desk not too far from the blond elf woman. Galadriel nodded, looking almost unsure.

"The man, Boromir, has given me your things, as I'm sure you would like to change forms soon." she explained softly, not particularly looking at Kagome in any sort of manner. If anything, she looked like a mother waiting for her child to need comfort. Kagome was unsure how she would feel when she changed forms, but nodded to the she-elf. Slowly, Kagome felt her body change forms and she stood before Galadriel without a stitch of clothes on her body. Kagome slowly dressed, allowing her body time to adjust. It was not seconds after she'd sufficiently dressed that Kagome could no longer see well. Tears blurred her vision and emotion tightened her chest.

"I once believed that those with hundreds of years to live had it much easier than those who are lucky to live to be one hundred. I'm no longer certain." Kagome said softly, voice choked by emotion. Tears already leaving tracks down her face. Galadriel said nothing for the moment, merely brought Kagome into her arms.

"It is our fate. The lines of men and dwarves change quickly while the elves live on. It is why we sail to the Undying Lands." Galadriel explained after a few moments of silence. She did little more than hold Kagome, but it was enough. Kagome felt saddened, as she was certain she would for many days ahead, though it was not all-consuming. All those who perished would not wish their death to grief her as it had, which in part made their passing somewhat easier to bear. Once her tears dried, Kagome pulled from the hold and gave the ruler she-elf a soft smile.

"It is a difficult fate, to be sure. I, however, plan to see the rule of Aragorn, perhaps even the next rule before I even think about sailing. There is still much to see and be done." Kagome said with a cheer filled smile. Galadriel returned the smile.

"Keep this. This positive spirit you have will be greatly needed in the days ahead." Galadriel said with a soft smile. Kagome nodded, knowing full well that with all they had yet to face, even a small amount of cheer would be sorely needed. "I am also told that Haldir wishes to speak with you." Galadriel softly reminded Kagome of her previous agreement to meet the guard. Kagome nodded, feeling worry enter her heart. Returning her things to their previous place, Kagome kept her clothes light with only a few weapons, leaving the rest of her things with Galadriel, who would undoubtedly send them to her bedding. Kagome found Haldir not far off, out on a balcony over looking the gardens that the fellowship would be resting in. He did not turn to face her, but this did not surprise her. Joining him looking out, Kagome sighed at herself as she saw Legolas's back. She should've fixed her hair. It likely looked a mess after changing forms.

"He makes you fret over your appearance." Haldir asked softly from her side. Kagome took note that she'd began fiddling with her hair and laughed at herself.

"A tad. A human feeling really. I know my hair does not actually look a mess, the demon in me wouldn't allow it." Kagome said with a playful smile. Haldir smiled at this, but Kagome could tell he was distracted. Kagome was unsure if she wished to broach the issue which distracted him so. "You wished to speak with me." Kagome stated her question, much to her own amusement. Haldir nodded, but did not speak for a time. He turned to face her then, seeming to think on his words. A soft smile came upon his lips as he seemed to find his own words humorous.

"You do not see how men look at you. You have never noticed…how I feel about you, have you?" he asked, his smile twisting into a sort of bitter-sweet humor. Kagome felt her mind race. How he felt about her? It felt as though time froze and sped up at the very same time. He did not feel for her. No, he was a brother in arms to her. A close friend to her. Like a second Sesshomaru, someone to keep her realistic and push her all at the same time. How could he be serious about this? "Your baffled expression tells all. You are as dense as a dwarf, my friend." he joked with a sad smile. Kagome felt at a loss, but at the same time, her focus zeroed in on his sadness. Without thought, Kagome threw her arms around the elf and purred loudly.

"I know not what to say. My apologies would only worsen it, but I do feel terrible." she said softly as she tried to comfort the male elf. He chuckled a bit, but wrapped his arms around her still.

"I do not blame you. I saw this coming when I first saw you interact with that elf." he explained softly, obviously hurting, but not so much so that he sounded too bad. Kagome could tell he was on the mend, so perhaps he had not given his heart to her. It would not cause him too much pain to lose her then. Would it? Pulling back, Kagome looked sheepish, sad with the situation and how she hurt him.

"You are a brother to me, Haldir. I cannot change this, no matter how much I wish to so that I do not hurt you. I would give anything to keep you from being hurt. You know this." she said with a sad look. Haldir placed a soft kiss upon the crown of her head then. Kagome looked up, surprised by the action. This usually meant forgiveness between them. How could he forgive her so easily?

"I will not torture you for this, my friend." he said softly in elvish. Kagome smiled softly and placed a kiss upon his cheek, a thank you and a promise.

"When the ring is destroyed, I will find a she-elf for you. Someone who will love you as you deserve." Kagome promised in elvish with a bright smile. Haldir laughed then. Apparently, he found this humorous, which Kagome merely smiled at. Once he calmed, Haldir nodded to the she-elf before him and his expression turned serious.

"Promise me something else, will you?" he asked, elvish continuing between. Kagome nodded, eager to keep him happy it would seem. "Promise me you won't let this elf pass you by. You deserve to be happy, and if your heart has chosen him, then pursue him." Haldir said softly. Though he was serious, Kagome knew, his expression turned amused, which meant he could see the shyness showing through on her face. He knew she would struggle with this. This amused him, apparently. Pouting, Kagome nodded to him, and in a moment of formality, offered him her hand for a shake. He laughed at this, but did as she bid him. The two shook hands, sealing the agreement. She would pursue the elf from Mirkwood. Turning her attention from Haldir, she noticed that Legolas was down below, looking up at her. Kagome smiled in greeting, which he returned with an uncertain look about him.

"There is much for me to explain to him, but I do have hope." Kagome said with a soft smile as she looked down at the sleeping hobbits. Haldir patted her back then.

"I will be training at the archery field at dawn tomorrow. Join me if you wish." he offered, but without further words was off into the night. His duties called for him. Kagome understood, as she always did. Making her way down, Kagome rejoined the fellowship, but was saddened to find that most were already asleep. Taking up a seat upon a nearby large rock, Kagome sighed, but merely looked longingly up at the moon.

"Could I speak with you?" Legolas's voice broke her trance, and it took her mind a second to recognize the elvish. Blinking, Kagome turned her full attention to the elf, smiled and nodded to his request.

"Please." she returned in elvish motioning to the space beside her, certain their conversation would consist almost entirely of elvish. She was all right with this, it was a lovely language to be certain. Legolas took a seat a comfortable distance from her and looked forwards, seeming to think before he spoke up.

"Forgive me if I'm presuming, but…" he began, but ended up trailing off, seeming unsure where to go with his words. Kagome wasn't sure where he was going, but she cut him off trying to clear some things up.

"I'm a very affectionate person on average, Legolas. I've always been like this. So, when you see me hugging Haldir or get very close to Boromir, it's more of a brother-sister sort of affection." Kagome explained as she slowly played with the sleeve of her long-sleeved gown. It was lovely, but the sleeves were slightly obnoxiously large.

"I do not understand. Are you saying everyone you meet is family to you?" Legolas asked, misinterpreting her words to mean that she had no intimate affections for anyone. Glancing at her, he watched her expression to be certain he was not being obviously rejected or reading into something that wasn't there. Kagome bit her lip, trying to devise a way to better say this without really stating her feelings specifically.

"I've known almost every person I've been openly affectionate with for their entire lives." she explained continuing to fiddle with the sleeve of her gown, trying her best to remain together. What if he rejected her right away? Sure, Inuyasha and she were much like that, refusing to believe they had feelings for one another, but this was different. If this guy rejected her, Kagome wasn't sure what she'd do with herself. Legolas looked from the scenery to the demon-elf beside him. She looked lovely, much like she did the first night he met her. The moonlight was shining off her hair and her eyes sparkled beautifully.

"Do you have feelings for me?" he asked softly, looking a bit tense. Legolas was visibly trying to not say more, to possibly take back the question or downplay it so it would be easier to be rejected. Kagome looked from her fiddling fingers to the face of the elf beside her. A blush lit up her cheeks and she bit her lip, but she nodded.

"I can't say with clarity what it is I feel, but I do have feelings for you. A feeling like I've not felt since I was human." she explained biting her lip, recalling the feelings she had for Inuyasha. It wasn't exactly like that, but it was pretty damn close. After she admitted her feelings, Legolas just looked at her. He seemed lost in thought. The silence remained between them for a few seconds before Kagome began to panic. Kagome looked down feeling her heart race as her panic rose. When she silence continued still, she assumed she was going to end up like Haldir. Biting her lip, she finally decided to break the silence and try to fix the situation. "Going along with the affectionate nature, I tend to get ahead of the game with showing my feelings. So, if you don't share my feelings, I wouldn't ho-" Kagome started explaining, trying her best to fix the awkward situation so Legolas wouldn't feel the need to be really nice to her to not hurt her 'delicate' feelings. Instead of hearing her out, Legolas cut her off half way through her explanation.

"I was not asking for your feelings only to reject them, Kagome. I wanted to know if you had feelings for me as well." Legolas stated simply, which had Kagome jerking up to return his gaze. He had feelings…for her? Kagome felt her cheeks warm, but a smile lit up her features when Legolas took her free hand into his own. It was warm, it was sweet, and it made her feel like a giddy teenager all over again. Was that childish since they were only holding hands? Maybe it was, but Kagome had honestly not gotten further than kissing with another person in her entire life. Kilala had once had kittens, but her mate died long, long ago. Perhaps it was weird, but Kagome felt it was normal for her. Comfortable silence reigned between the two as their gazes slowly trailed to the stars above. Their fingers had naturally laced together, and Kagome ended up with her head leaned against his shoulder as the two star gazed. Soon it would be time for bed, but for now the two were simply enjoying one another's company and the stars.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I know, I'm a horrible person… #awfulfanfictionauthor As an apology, I'm updating more than once at one time, so MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH, and all that other stuff! Yeah! #theromancehasbegun!


	11. Chapter 11

As per promised in the previous chapter, here is another chapter for your awesome readers out there! Hopefully this one meets your expectations as well! Just as a side note, I'll probably be starting a new fan fiction or two soon. More information coming soon, but it'll probably be a Avengers/OC and Dragon Age 2/OC type stories. I do so enjoy good OC stories, so I'll be trying my hand at them. We'll see how well that goes xD Read, Review, & Enjoy! 3

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER ELEVEN

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME OOOO

"I can't say with clarity what it is I feel, but I do have feelings for you. A feeling like I've not felt since I was human." she explained biting her lip, recalling the feelings she had for Inuyasha. It wasn't exactly like that, but it was pretty damn close. After she admitted her feelings, Legolas just looked at her. He seemed lost in thought. The silence remained between them for a few seconds before Kagome began to panic. Kagome looked down feeling her heart race as her panic rose. When she silence continued still, she assumed she was going to end up like Haldir. Biting her lip, she finally decided to break the silence and try to fix the situation. "Going along with the affectionate nature, I tend to get ahead of the game with showing my feelings. So, if you don't share my feelings, I wouldn't ho-" Kagome started explaining, trying her best to fix the awkward situation so Legolas wouldn't feel the need to be really nice to her to not hurt her 'delicate' feelings. Instead of hearing her out, Legolas cut her off half way through her explanation.

"I was not asking for your feelings only to reject them, Kagome. I wanted to know if you had feelings for me as well." Legolas stated simply, which had Kagome jerking up to return his gaze. He had feelings…for her? Kagome felt her cheeks warm, but a smile lit up her features when Legolas took her free hand into his own. It was warm, it was sweet, and it made her feel like a giddy teenager all over again. Was that childish since they were only holding hands? Maybe it was, but Kagome had honestly not gotten further than kissing with another person in her entire life. Kilala had once had kittens, but her mate died long, long ago. Perhaps it was weird, but Kagome felt it was normal for her. Comfortable silence reigned between the two as their gazes slowly trailed to the stars above. Their fingers had naturally laced together, and Kagome ended up with her head leaned against his shoulder as the two star gazed. Soon it would be time for bed, but for now the two were simply enjoying one another's company and the stars.

OOOO AND NOW THIS TIME AROUND OOOO

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself back in Inuyasha's forest, seated with her back to his tree. What was going on? Looking up into the tree, her eyes widened at the sight not that far above her. Silver locks blew in the wind, and she smiled even at the back of Inuyasha. These dreams always made her smile. Looking down and back towards the beauty that was the forest. Her demon-elf eyes saw much more of the beauty than her human eyes ever could've hoped to.

"When are ya gonna let me go?" Inuyasha asked from his perch up in the tree, but Kagome just jerked her eyes back up to him. What? What was he talking about? She'd let go of his memory years ago. "You think ya got over me a long time ago, right?" he asked giving her a backwards look, but ended it with a smirk. "If that were true, you wouldn't be dreaming about me still. So, there's some part of you that hopes I'll return and we'll be able to be together." he explained, voicing something that some inner part of Kagome, some forgotten and buried part of her, that wished for a second chance to be with Inuyasha. Perhaps he was right. "You know I'm right." he said in his gloat filled tone that made her want to wring his neck and kiss him all at the same time. His smile faded to a warm smile then, which made her smile in return.

"There probably is a part of me that does want that, but a large portion of me realizes that's not possible. We're dimensions apart, you're dead, and I honestly want to move on." Kagome explained looking away from him as she looked at the falling leaves around them. It was hard to say to him, but it was no less true. They both knew she loved him dearly, he was her first love, and he'd always be her first, but now she had to move on. She had hundreds of years left to live, and she couldn't stand the idea of living all those years alone. "And I want your blessing for me to move on, be with Legolas some day, if it works out that way." she said with a soft look to her expression, which Inuyasha responded to with a laugh. Kagome smiled in response, but said nothing as she waited for him to say something. His laugh told her something, something she hoped to hear in words so she would know for certain.

"When have you ever needed my permission to do anything?" he asked in that tone that was all his own. Kagome laughed in response and nodded. That made sense.

"You're right. I've never needed it, but it's nice to think you're happy in the afterlife, that it's okay to let you go." she explained with a bright smile, but blinked it down when Inuyasha jumped down to stand before her. He grinned at her and opened his arms slightly, offering her a hug. Kagome smiled a tearful smile and ran to throw her arms around him. "You'll always be my first love, Inuyasha." she said holding the man close to herself, which he sighed and kissed her shoulder. It was a sweet gesture.

"And I'll always love you, Kagome." he said in response, which made her smile. These moments of softness with him were her favorite moments. Pulling back, Kagome smiled softly as his form began to fade away. "Bye, Kagome." he said with a smirk as he slowly faded away. Kagome let her tears fall as she slowly felt his hands fade.

"Goodbye." she said just before he was completely gone. With a heavy sigh, Kagome felt her dream work fade away and just like that she woke to Frodo returning to his bed. Where had he gone? Blinking, Kagome looked around, but her eyes fell back to Frodo who looked deep in thought. It was likely close to dawn, Kagome felt energized, and she felt the need to get up, so she slowly got up. Quietly, she got her clothes together and went into the room that had been made available for her to sleep, which she used as a changing room. Once changed, Kagome walked up the tower to the balcony she'd been on the night before. It was comfortable and it gave her space to meditate. Sitting down, she relaxed and let her energy flow as she meditated. Time was lost to her as she sat there, allowing her energies to flow and settle as they would within her. It was calming and it helped to center her given all the grief and joy of the past few days.

'Kagome.' came Galadriel's voice within Kagome's mind, which woke her from her meditation. Looking up, Kagome became aware that the sun was beginning to rise and she stood from her seat with a start. How long had she been sitting there? 'Do not fret, child. You have only sat in that place for nearing an hour.' Galadriel responded to Kagome's inner panic. With a heave of a sigh, Kagome smiled and relaxed. There was no reason to panic then, which was nice given her previous worry.

'Thank you, Galadriel. I've got somewhere to be right now, as you likely already know.' Kagome returned with a smile before she smiled and took a step back. 'If you would, let Haldir know I'm on my way.' she requested of the older she-elf. Laughter could be heard through their mental connection, which made Kagome's smile widen. They both knew what she was about to do, apparently. In a blur, Kagome was jumping off the balcony, landing in a run towards the archery fields. At her speed, it didn't take long for her to make it to Haldir's side. Upon arrival, Kagome silently stood as an observer, seeing how Haldir was doing with his bow. He was definitely not all talk, his skills were easy to see with the dead center shot. After his shot hit, he turned and gave a half-smile at the sight of her standing there. Kagome smiled in return.

"Lady Galadriel told me you were coming." he stated with that half-smile of his, and Kagome nodded in response as she walked towards him. Coming to a stop beside him, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek in greeting. "You told the Mirkwood elf." he said his question as a statement, but Kagome understood. A blush lit up her features, but she nodded in agreement once again.

"Yes, it was surprisingly not as hard to tell him as I'd originally thought. I'd assumed he would not feel the same, that I would get turned down, but he has feelings for me as well." she explained with a soft smile, one much softer than he'd ever seen. It warmed his heart to see her so happy.

"He looked much like you do when I saw him come through here. I believe he wished to invite you to practice with him." he offered with a grin, but Kagome made no move to leave, just stood there smiling at Haldir. Haldir was amused, but felt that it would likely be best that she find Legolas. "Thank you for coming, but you should likely find him and see if that is actually what he wishes to tell you." he explained, but Kagome just shrugged in response. Haldir was confused, but said nothing, awaiting a better explanation.

"Don't worry about it, Haldir. Legolas is on his way back here. I believe Lady Galadriel told him where I would be." she explained with a knowing smile. Haldir nodded to this new piece of information and motioned her over to the archery equipment.

"Why don't you warm up before he arrives?" he asked simply, which made the both of them smile in amusement. Kagome wasn't the best archer, she didn't practice enough to be the best, but it had been a great many years since she was not happy with her skills. Nodding to his question, Kagome strolled over the weapon's rack to pick out a bow. Within a few minutes she was standing at the next Haldir, in the next available range, and was taking up a stance.

"If I do well, you owe me a present." she said with a smirk before she looked from him back to her target. Her focus was entirely on the target, imagining it to be a small demon with a shard of the jewel. That always helped her aim. Breathing in slowly, Kagome took her chosen aim and released the arrow at the same time she released her breathe of air. It wasn't dead center, but it was right beside it, still in that center dot. "What do you think, Haldir?" she asked as she turned around to face her friend, which was then when she saw Legolas standing nearby with a smile. The two men had apparently been both watching her take her shot, which made her smile widen.

"I think I owe you a gift, Kagome." Haldir responded with a smile, which made Kagome laugh. It was nice to know the two of them could still be close friends after what happened the night before. A thought struck her then. Should she have told Legolas about the fact that Haldir confessed feelings for her? Was that important? Inuyasha would've said it was, but he was always the jealous type. Kagome had no way of knowing yet if Legolas would prove to be similar in that aspect or not. Time would tell.

"Good choice, my friend." Kagome said with a grin that said she was joking. Haldir smiled and nodded in return. The two shared humor, but within seconds Kagome's eyes were on Legolas. He drew her gaze. Smiling in his direction, Kagome decided to find out what it was he was looking for her for. "Hello, Legolas. You were looking for me?" she asked with a soft smile. Legolas smiled and gave a playful sort of half bow in response.

"Kagome." he said mid-bow with a smirk of sorts, which had Kagome fighting laughter. He had an adorable way about him that morning, that was for certain. Noting her expression, Legolas's smile gained a humorous edge. "Aragorn believes it best that we set out mid-day today. The others are gathering supplies and preparing." he explained his expression darkening a tad as he spoke. It was not that what he said was in any way negative, it was simply that it would mean the lot of them would be leaving the safety of the forest. Kagome nodded to Legolas before turning to Haldir once more.

"Looks like we're leaving sooner than I thought." Kagome stated with a sad smile. It was always nice to see Haldir, and she'd hoped to spend a few hours with her good friend. Sadly, she would not be able to do so. Haldir nodded to her statement, but understood where she was coming from moments after she spoke.

"I'll be there to see you off, Kagome." Haldir promised with a smile, which relieved Kagome's worry. She'd thought that she wouldn't be seeing Haldir again until the very end of the journey. That would dampen her spirits.

"Will you have my present?" she asked with an amused smile, which made both the elves smile in return. She was an amusing woman to certain. Haldir glanced at Legolas, as if to ask his permission to have a gift for the lady. Legolas gave a slight inclination of his head, which Haldir took to heart. Glancing back to Kagome, he nodded with a smirk.

"I'll have something for you. I promise." he said with a warm smile. Kagome nodded to him, a smile lighting up her features, before she took a few steps towards him and threw her arms around him. She would miss him, especially so soon after meeting up with him. It was sad to part from her friend, more like a brother, so soon. Sighing after a couple seconds of basking in the hug, Kagome pulled back and took a step back.

"I expect to see you here when this all over. I have a promise to keep." she stated with a bright smile, which half made the guard choke. A giggle escaped her as she walked over to join Legolas who'd moved off to the side, ready to leave. Kagome noticed he didn't look mad, but not happy either. She tipped her head, but he said nothing as he turned to walk with her out of the area. What was wrong?

"Goodbye, Kagome." Haldir called from his place still at the shooting range, but Kagome had already waved to him, so she felt no remorse by turning her attention to the elf beside her. He was the one who did not look pleased, which displeased her greatly.

"Is something…wrong?" she asked slowly, unsure what could possibly be the problem between them so soon. Had she done something? It couldn't have been the gift, right? Perhaps the hug she'd given Haldir? No, she'd told him about her affectionate nature, so that wouldn't be it. If not those things, then why was he upset?

"Forgive me, Kagome, this is difficult…for me. I have never courted before, never felt so…selfish about another person before." he explained boldly, which left Kagome staring owlishly at him. No one had ever been that bare honest with her before. Certainly not Inuyasha, which left her unprepared in how to help. Not hearing any sort of response, Legolas assumed she still did not understand so he continued speaking as they walked slowly back towards the others. "You did tell me that you were affectionate, I did understand that, but I-" he started to explain more, but as soon as he got that far, Kagome cut him off. She knew what he was saying, knew what had happened, and felt awkward and unsure of herself. Should she feel bad for being herself?

"I'm sorry I've made you feel this way, Legolas. It was so very far from my intention, I swear to you. I just…I don't know how to remedy it." she explained softly, feeling her insides twist slightly. Perhaps they would end it here and then due to her inability to stop being friendly with other men? Thankfully, she thought, tears did not well up, she remained relatively collected as she went on. "What would you have me do to help lessen your uncomfortable feelings?" she asked softly, arms crossed, and eyes downcast. She was the picture perfect image of sadness, which is what she was feeling. Legolas looked on, feeling negatively for even bringing up the issue, but it was something he felt strongly enough about that it needed to be talked about.

"I would not have you change who you are nor would I feel at all positively about doing anything that would confine you. I just….wish there was some way to let others know you are being pursued." he explained slowly, looking very thoughtful. Kagome looked to his expression, surprised he did not anger, and warmed that it was not her as a person he was planning to change. Much like demons, he wished to have a symbol to say that she was not free game, that someone indeed held her heart. She could agree with that, but she did not know the best way, across species, to say that. After a few moments thought, Kagome thought of something, more her dimension perhaps, but still a possibility.

"Now, this is one area of this world that I know very little about, but a gift of affection would do the trick, correct? Like Aragorn's necklace? All the species's know that he is loved by an elf when they see that necklace, so something like that." Kagome explained feeling her spirits brighten as she thought more and more about it. Quickly, another thought occurred to her, so she spoke it. "It doesn't have to be too specific since we just technically started courting, and if it makes it easier, I'd love to give you something as well. Not sure what yet, but I like this." she said with a bright smile, turning to look at the elf walking alongside her. He nodded, feeling the uncomfortable feelings and tense muscles relax within him as he realized it was going to be okay. Legolas felt himself relax as he returned her smile.

"Thank you for understanding, Kagome. I will-" Legolas started, obviously trying to apologize for his reaction to the situation, which Kagome would not be having. She knew what it was like to be jealous, knew how silly it made you feel when the other person didn't feel the same way. Kagome would try to make it okay.

"Don't worry so much, Legolas. We're courting so we can get to know one another better, learn to trust each other, figure out our feelings. Getting jealous is going to be part of it, I promise." she explained with a sweet smile, which Legolas looked thankful for. Kagome giggled then, which made him look confused before she explained herself for him. "Remember this conversation when I act a fool over a girl ogling you, because it is not going to be pretty." she explained with a laugh, which had Legolas smiling in amusement. He could not picture Kagome acting like that, but it amused him to think of her losing her cool.

"I'll be sure to remember that." he said with a laugh of his own, but as the two laughed they walked out into the clearing that the others were. Most of their things had already been packed, but the others were just clearing up and waiting for them. Kagome smiled in greeting to Aragorn, Boromir, and Frodo. Aragorn was the only one of the three to return her smile, which did cause her a good deal of stress. What was wrong with everyone? Getting her things together first, Kagome made sure she had everything ready before she went over to check on Frodo. The poor boy looked ready to bolt, which was so far from a good sign. Kagome bent down and smiled at him in a worried manner.

"Is something wrong, Frodo?" she asked softly as she knelt down in front of him. He looked at her, but just shook his head in negative. She didn't believe that for a moment, but when she opened her mouth to ask more, he cut her off looking almost upset.

"I worry for safety of our company and the danger this ring brings. I just feel the stress of this journey more so now than before is all." he explained quickly, looking the part of the stressed out holder of the ring of power. She'd imagine she probably looked the same when it came crashing down on her that the jewel was under her protection and any mistake she made could mean the end of the world. Yeah, it was a big responsibility, which is why she leaned forward and kiss the boy's forehead.

"You can do this, Frodo. I know you can." she said with a warm smile, which only seemed to put the poor boy down more. Biting her lip, Kagome tried again in a different tactic to bright his spirits. "Remember what Gandalf said, hobbits are amazing people. You can learn all there is to them in a month, but they'll still surprise you. Do amazing things, and show all us others up without even breaking a sweat." she explained, adding her own part on there at the end, but it did was she intended. Frodo smiled a real smile for a moment, which was more than enough for Kagome. "We'll get through this, Frodo. I promise you, we will." she swore with a warm smile. Kagome believed that with her entire being, even if it meant some bad things were to happen.

"Kagome?" Samwise asked at her side without her noticing, which made her blink in surprise, but otherwise simply look in his direction. Smiling once she realized who it was, Kagome nodded to him, silently asking him to go on. "Well, the elves…they uhh brought us some provisions and one of them told me that you had left some things in that room, the one you used for changin'?" Samwise asked looking all confused and flustered. Kagome smiled at the adorable manner in which the shy hobbit carried himself, but nodded her thanks.

"Thank you, Sam. I'll go and get my things now." she thanked him before striding off towards the room in question. He'd been right, when she walked in there was indeed some things in the room. It was nothing she'd brought with her, however. It was more arrows for her quiver, a couple new hidden weapons, a food knife, a pouch of elvish bread, some dried fruits, and some other small things. Kagome was pleased, and debated going up to thank Galadriel, but decided against it. It was her way, which Kagome would appreciate, but not flaunt. Galadriel had always treated Kagome as if she were her own child, which Kagome enjoyed, but it felt wrong to treat it as a status marker or tell others about. It was like a secret gift, which is why Kagome remained quiet about it. Aside from that, they would be leaving soon enough, so she could conceivably thank Galadriel as they were leaving. Joining the others, Kagome said nothing, but then moments after she returned to the others, Galadriel joined them to see them off, had them all line up as she started a speech, much like Elrond, to see them off. It wouldn't be long before they'd be once more thrust into danger. Kagome wasn't sure what had caused Frodo's bout of fear, but she hoped it was not anything too bad.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Second chapter of the day complete! Yay! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, and the next one should be up within the next week or so. 3


End file.
